Sweethearts
by LeatherCladNinja
Summary: In which, an odd girl is on a destination to make friends with those unique souls. She befriends three boys; goes on a camping trip, endures bullying while being successful in school. She breaks some hearts, paints the town pink, and manages to fall in love. Come take a ride with Midnight Sinclair.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the films, characters or whatever relates ****to**** the 3 Ninjas. Though, I do love writing the occasional fiction and these guys have always made me smile. From day one to day zero.**

**/**

**《AUTHOR'S NOTE》 The high school name is ****made up****. As will the street ****address**** the characters live on. No discrimination! This is only the beginning. I didn't know how excited I was to write this until I began typing earlier in the day. The chapters will pick ****up**** speed, but for now this just shows you how they live.**

**/**

A lanky, tall man with sandy brown locks on his head **stood**glaring at the fourteen year old in his view. He'd been _called _to pick her up while promising to switch to a **different **school. His eyes were a sea green, twisting to a bit of loathing upon the odd female in the back of his sleek gray mustang.

"Midnight, how many times do we have to go over this?" The Step-father sneers, holding the door open for her. He had to **drive **halfway across the new town to drop her off at school then get to work. He was far from amused.

**Midnight **Sinclair took on the mantle of Spice. Her stubborn, light but aggressive alter ego. She dyed her ringlet of curls on the right white while keeping her left half dark. Her eyes were a smokey grey to match a light caramel complexion while freckles dot her face. She was petite, a little curvy, but stood five foot five for her daunting age.

"Samuel, how many times do we have to return to the topic at hand?" Midnight mocks, stepping from the vehicle. She wore a black leather jacket with a light pink ballerina embroidered on the back over a light pink dress, falling to mid-thigh. Her choice of outfit, accompanied by light pink cowgirl boots were sure to get her in trouble.

"Don't backtalk me, Midnight! You have classes to attend. I have a school to help run!" Samuel Sinclair half shouts, taking note of those looking onto the scene. He knew his step-daughter was bound to draw attention from a tough-rough crowd.

In fact, a pale boy with blonde crisp hair, green blue eyes, and a blonde girl beside him were one of the few watching them curiously. He wore a white and black striped sweater- a size too large for him with light blue jeans, and plain white sneakers. He also hid his neat, blonde hair under a blue and black checkered baseball cap; backwards. His eyes were on the back of the new girl in wonderment while the blonde girl beside him couldn't believe the sight before them.

"Oh, did the building decide to run away?" Midnight smartly asks, watching her step-father become enraged.

"Spice, here. And here." Samuel sighs, slamming the vehicle door. He hands over her pink satin backpack with her school schedule.

"Sorry, Sam-U-Well!" Midnight grins, giving her step-father a side hug. She notes the blonde girl with straight hair, tan features, and green eyes shooting daggers into her. Frowning, she knows she'll have to confront the the problem while possibly causing new mischief.

"Love you too, Night's Tale!" Samuel chuckles, jogging into the blue cemented brick building of said school.

Midnight folds her arms, shrugging her backpack on. Should she confront said blonde girl in pink pants or leave it? She **doesn't **get the opportunity to decide when she's shoved to the pavement of the ground from behind. She seethes, feeling her knees scab up; turning a purplish red. She's thankful her backpack could break some of her fall as she turns to be met with cold grey green of a shoulder length tiny blonde girl.

"Who the fuck are you?" Midnight takes the girl by shock due to her usage of cussing.

"Somebody you don't want to mess with!" The girl sneers, twirling a pocket knife in her pale, slender hand. She moves closer until the shout of the other blondes interrupt her.

"Roman, knock it off!" The blonde boy shouts, crouching down to help Midnight up.

The girl with short blonde curls, huffs. She pouts, reluctantly putting away her knife. The thirteen year old always kept an eye on the seventeen year old boy like he were a piece of candy. She couldn't get what the blonde boy saw in her cousin.

Midnight had not been about to fight. She so happens to be a lover, pacifist, and daydreamer. She didn't have time to meddle in the dark arts like the rest of California.

"She started it." The girl Roman speaks, sticking her tongue out at the odd fourteen year old.

"I _just _got here." Midnight softly voices, rolling her eyes. Honestly, these blondes were beginning to get on her nerves.

"I'm Rocky. This is my girlfriend Emily and _her rude _cousin; Roman who prefers everybody to call her- Birdie." The blonde boy makes, short lived introductions.

Her grey eyes land on him, lifting an eyebrow. She notices he's a few inches taller than her and the other two females. Still, she sighted the height difference as a major heart stopper.

"Well, I'm Midnight Sinclair, but most folks call me Spice." Midnight beams, earning a snort from Birdie.

"Spice?" Birdie is about to add to her comment when Emily pushes past Midnight to tug the girl into the blue painted school.

Midnight is left with the Rocky boy. "So, is Rocky your actual name?"

"No, it's my ninja name my grandfather gave me." Rocky mindlessly spoke, flushing at what he _revealed_. To a stranger of all people? Turning stoic, he gestured to the high school.

Midnight let the blonde show her around the school while _silently _drinking him in. It's good to **daydream **even if you can't have what you crave. Frowning, she pulls herself from her thoughts.

The day would prove to be a rough one.

•••

The school **held **sleek plain marble flooring with matching walls. The day was **proving **pure torture for the Sinclair girl.

Midnight would be pointed at followed by laughs. She'd keep her head up, sending them soft smiles while pitying those who made fun of her. Jokes on them. **Picking **up a grey tray, chewing on her bottom lip; gazing at the food is where some of her conflict began.

"Hey girly!" An excited voice came from beside Midnight, tugging on the girl as soon as she hardly picked up food. A girl with loose flowing blonde curls with a dark complexion, softly tugged Midnight over to a table that sat three others. This girl who took her so happens to be in a snug fitting light yellow with green flower tops to follow light blue jeans and dark sneakers.

"Um...?" Midnight trails off in question, thinking they **had **the wrong girl.

"Oh, right. I'm Erica Harper. My half sister is Barbie Harper. You got Emily Kline, and Sasha Jenkins." The girl chimes, pointing to each girl.

Of course, Midnight already knew Emily.

Emily was the same blonde from _earlier _that morning.

Barbie Harper is a girl with a light brown complexion, dark blue eyes, and dark brown curls flowing to her mid-back. The girl seems mousy, about their height who opens her mouth to say something to Midnight yet glances to Erica, refraining from doing so.

The quiet girl known as Sasha Jenkins jumps in place. Her eyes were a honey brown with long brown waves, placed in a loose ponytail. She wore glasses herself, barely taking in the new girl. She is the tallest of the bunch at the table.

"Oh, I _left _my homework in Math." Midnight easily lies, forgetting her tray of food. On her way to exit, the lunch room; she finds another group of people a _little _less judgemental eyeballing her.

Rocky was sitting with a boy no older than fifteen whose hazel eyes were holding in a sarcastic **remark**.

The fifteen year old had short, chestnut brown hair with a tanner complexion compared to the rest at the table. He was conversing with a girl around Midnight's age.

The girl beside the boy _grew _uncomfortable for the first time in awhile. Her bright blue eyes were on Midnight, curious about her. She touched her thick, rimmed glasses to make sure they were secure. Her nose had an array of freckles, prominent on her pale features. Her long flowing, fiery red curls were in a current ponytail- down her back.

Midnight barely glimpsed the _only _other person at the table who was shorter, easy to miss, and had dark brown hair. Her eyes returned to Rocky who _rose _his eyebrows as if to question her. She didn't hesitate to leave the cafeteria, feeling herself go red at the prospect of her every move being watched. She didn't _ever _believe the day **would **come where she gave a lick of care what somebody thought about her. Rushing to the light blue tiled bathroom, she ran into a stall; locking the door while releasing the contents of her stomach into a toilet.

She remained in the bathroom stall for the remainder of the school day. Her nerves were getting the best of her. She couldn't take no more so she decided to bury her head in the sand. Her step-father would ask about her first day, attending Benverly Valley High School where she could easily lie or simply tell the truth.

/


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""1975 Elm Street?" Midnight snorts, shaking her head at her step-father. Her eyes were, staring out the window of the mustang. Her mouth, breathing fog onto the window. Her grey eyes landing on a baby pink one-story home./p  
p dir="ltr"Samuel parks the grey mustang, chuckling at his step-daughter. He tried inquiring about the injury on her knees, but Midnight shrugged it off. He emchalked /emher nerves up to keeping her from being honest. "I knew you'd like it."/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight uneasily steps foot onto the forest green of the emfreshly /emcut grass, staring at the beautiful home. Her eyes then emcame/em to one beside it, also holding a uniqueness of it's own. "Who ever heard of a red brick house?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Samuel smirks, laying a hand softly on her shoulder. "Who ever heard of a light pink house? Come on, Spice."/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight follows her step-father up the dirty pathway, leading up to the front door. Her eyes grew a fraction at the sight of a nearly red door. Her confusion kicks in, tilting her head sideways at her step-father. Folding her tan arms, a sudden chill comes up over her./p  
p dir="ltr""Wait, Sam?!" Midnight calls, grabbing his long slender arm to stop him./p  
p dir="ltr""What, Night?" Samuel groans, rolling his eyes. He knew the journey would be difficult for her. The man wore a dark red trenchcoat over a long brown sleeved shirt with dark jeans to match./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight opens her mouth to protest when the door is flung open to reveal a woman, she'd met once. She strongdeeply /strongdespised the woman, clearly taking advantage of the emheartbroken /emman./p  
p dir="ltr""Eek! You made it!" emClaudia /emAckerman chirps, gathering his attention. Her lips were bright red, pink eyeshadow, freckles all over her tan features. She was a busty woman, strongalways /strongtrying to show her goods with tight fitting outfits./p  
p dir="ltr"Her fair blonde hair were in waves, cascading down her back. Her eyes were the green of emerald, leaving a red lipstick stain on Samuel upon wrapping her arms around him. She matched the man in height, sporting leopard print fingernails, a tight fit shirt; revealing too much cleavage with dark leggings./p  
p dir="ltr""emEek/em! We're leaving!" Midnight enthusiastically shot strongback /strongin turn. She strongwould /stronghave walked off, turning to view the row of houses across from them./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, play emnice/em." Samuel softly scolds, beaming up at his emClaudia /emevidently smitten by her./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, come now, Sam! The girl has to get use to her new environment is all. Why don't you go say hi to the neighbors? They have children your age." Claudia beams, softly tugging her future husband inside./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight doesn't pay her words mind. Her mouth was emslightly /emagape as her eyes met the strongdumbfounded stares /strongof Rocky, and the two boys from the lunch room. She caught sight of the red haired girl strongstriding /strongfrom inside with a glass of lemonade in hand. Were they all emsiblings? She /emsuddenly became uncomfortable, unsure of how to strongtake /strongthem./p  
p dir="ltr""Hey! New girl!" The second emoldest /emin a blue-white ninja gi calls, capturing her attention./p  
p dir="ltr"The other two boys were in strongninja gi /strongof green-white and yellow-white./p  
p dir="ltr"The girl bore red-white ninja gi, causing a frown to form on Midnight's face./p  
p dir="ltr"This would be an awkward venture for the pink emlusting/em fourteen year old./p  
p dir="ltr"A smirk overcame Midnight's tan, freckled features. She was about to strongmess /strongwith them hardcore, lifting her spirits if she gets the response she requires./p  
p dir="ltr""Hey! Blue girl, what ya doing?" Midnight mocks, watching the blue boy grow sour./p  
p dir="ltr"He straightens from his fighting stance, "I'm not a girl!"/p  
p dir="ltr""You sure?" Midnight calls, worsening her situation. She's aware of the red girl coming her way. It's what the pink loving girl wanted in strongspite/strong of what pain could be brought./p  
p dir="ltr"All of a sudden, a emflash /emof strongred and green /strongwere in her view. The blonde boy emin /emgreen is in front of Midnight, stopping the red girl from killing Midnight dead./p  
p dir="ltr""Baby, she's not worth beating to a pulp. Obviously, she wants attention." Rocky says, placing a gentle hand on each of the red haired girl's shoulders. He had this calm to him, but the look of hurt on the other girl's face is what he didn't happen to see. Would he even care?/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight felt a sting in her chest. "I'm the strongattention/strong seeker?"/p  
p dir="ltr""The wrong kind of attention, if you ask strongme/strong. Careful with who you're taunting, hot stuffem!/em" The girl, now known to Midnight as Baby sneers./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight opts to forget the hurtful words, Rocky labeled her with; blowing on lavender painted fingernails. A smirk took over her face./p  
p dir="ltr""emOof, /emI'm Hot Stuff? What emshall /emI call you, sweetheart?" Midnight bears a lopsided grin./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, you little-!" Baby lunges, wanting to claw out her eyes./p  
p dir="ltr""BABY! Cool it!" Rocky shouts, taking hold of the fiery, redhead. He turns so his green blue eyes strongland /strongon Midnight. He's emspeechless/em, taking in her beauty; frowning at the afterthought./p  
p dir="ltr""I want to claw her eyes from her head!" Baby growls, causing the other two boys to join./p  
p dir="ltr""I'd emoffer/em, Baby. Unfortunately, I need my eyes for history." Midnight feigns a stoic look./p  
p dir="ltr""So, you're new to town?" The younger boy, quizzes. He has freckles dotting his pale features. His eyes are hazel brown and he has a bowl cut./p  
p dir="ltr""I guess." Midnight softly replies, trying to push down the smile emfighting /emto the surface. She'd emalways /emwonder what having a younger sibling is like./p  
p dir="ltr""What's your name?" The boy in blue suddenly asks, growing intrigued by her sudden softness to his little brother./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, it's Midnight Sinclair. I prefer Spice." Midnight beams, having the urge to shake hands with the brunette, but she didn't./p  
p dir="ltr""Does it matter who is who? We have ninja practice!" Rocky shouts, reminding his brothers. He loosened his grip on Baby, completely forgetting the earlier moments./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, can it, Blond-win! Does blue girl have a name?" Midnight creatively speaks, watching Baby fully break from Rocky's grip./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby didn't hate the girl nor did she care for her. She emjust /emcouldn't stand the looks Colt kept paying her./p  
p dir="ltr"A strongwarmth /strongspread inside Midnight, taking off in a sprint. She emmade /emher way to the backyard, containing a swing underneath a dark oak tree. She grunts, heaving herself up over the light brown fence, keeping the norms out./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby is hot on her trail, copying in her active adventurism./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky rolled his eyes, feeling his brothers emshove /empast him to follow the girls. He emknew /emfighting wasn't the answer. So why did the new girl have to egg on the girl he'd known since they were five? He huffed, following their lead./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight strongbarely /stronggets to the tree when Baby pounces, roughly dragging her on the grass./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby is dawning a wicked smirk, digging her fingernails into Midnight emwhile /emenjoying the process. She pins the odd, pink girl angrily to the dirt. She pulls one hand back, bawling her fist strongready /strongto strike when her eyes emlock /emonto the grey of Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr""Why? He's not a girlem!/em" Baby shouts, punching the ground beside Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight forces herself into a half sitting position. She's never been quite this close with someone as the strongthree /strongboys, come into hindsight./p  
p dir="ltr""emOoh, kinky/em!" The blue boy happily smirks./p  
p dir="ltr""Colt!" Baby chides, groaning as she sits up emaccidentally /emtouching chests with Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr"They emwere /emboth panting heavily./p  
p dir="ltr""What are...? Oh. Do you two strongneed/strong a moment alone?" asks a flustered Rocky at the sight, being the last to pop up. His hands are soon emresting on /emhis hips./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt and Tum Tum are emsnickering/em at the comment./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby removes herself from Midnight, going over to her best friend./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight emsoon /emcomes to terms as to why Baby had become overprotective and defensive of the blue boy. She nodded emin /emunderstanding, taking the sight of the two in. "Are you two a couple like that green boy and pink girl?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Colt turns pink as Baby tenses up at the question./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky couldn't be any pinker in the face. He folds his arms, emscowling /emat Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr""No, they're good friends!" chirps the youngest, gaining her attention. "Oh, I'm Tum Tum! It's emnice /emto meet you, Midnight!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky emfrowned, /emstrongwithholding /stronganother thought in. He made a smart remark; that was emlow /emeven for his standards. "No, it's awkward to emmeet /emMidnight. Unpleasant."/p  
p dir="ltr""What? She's cool. emCooler /emthan you!" Colt disagrees, grinning as irritation grew in Rocky./p  
p dir="ltr""Thank you, Colt em45. I shall /emforever cherish an odd comment like that." Midnight tilts her head at the boy. She removes her body from the soil stained grass underneath her, wiping off what she could to no avail./p  
p dir="ltr""Wait, strongMidnight /strongSinclair? What happened to you in the last of your classes?" Baby asks, knowing the name seemed a tad familiar./p  
p dir="ltr""I got sick. Now, emI /emhave a bomb to build." Midnight lazily jokes, sporting a cheshire grin. She starts for the double doors of the back patio, frowning as they call out emtheir /emgoodbyes to her. She was strongsad /strongdue to how awesome the lot of them were even the youngest boy./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight went strongabout /strongaccepting how she wouldn't fit in to society nor their group. She was strongalready /strongclaimed by vicious, plastic girls wanting to change her entire appearance./p  
p dir="ltr"Trouble was definitely on the strongrise /strongfor their stepford like lives.../p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="ltr"strongfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"《/span/fontThis chapter contains harsh bullying that may be difficult for some. I didn't care for writing it, but you'll understand as the story progresses why I had to. Apologies to those in advance. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》/span/font/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"/p  
p dir="ltr"Her green eyes were scanning the school as she made her way eminto /emthe blue brick building of Benverly Valley High School. She perks up at the sight of a certain blonde, conversing with her idiot cousin. strongRolling /strongher eyes, the shoulder length blonde goth began towards her emleast /emfavorite couple./p  
p dir="ltr""Alice in Wonderland, that's who you remind me of, Ems." Birdie speaks, narrowing her eyes into slits at the blonde female./p  
p dir="ltr""Birdie, why are you always third wheeling us?" Emily asks, oblivious to her cousin's strongreasoning/strong./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, I know the reason. A thirteen year old emcrushing /emon a seventeen year old is strongadorable/strong, but nothing will come of it." Rocky amusedly announced, making light of the situation./p  
p dir="ltr"Birdie immediately grew cold, "I'm strongmore /strongthan adorable."/p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, I'll say." Emily giggles, stuffing books into her locker. She gathered up the ones she'd need. The blonde girl had emthe/em perfect life./p  
p dir="ltr""I strongshall /strongburn the place to the ground, I promise you." Birdie growls, clutching her fist./p  
p dir="ltr""strongDidn't /strongyour father send you to therapy for your emissues /emlast time?" Baby chimes in, strongmoving /stronginto view. She was emfollowed /emby Colt who wanted nothing to do with the perfect couple or the oh so lovely company of Birdie./p  
p dir="ltr"Birdie shoves a fist into a blue locker, causing it to cave in. She turns on her heel, pointing a finger in Baby's chest./p  
p dir="ltr""Didn't your father strongdecide /strongto not show up to your birthing ceremony?" Birdie challenges, ready to fight a bitch. She stronghad /strongher own personal struggles. She wouldn't let her flaws show, strongpretending /strongshe had nearly the perfect life as Emily./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby emfelt /emtears well up in her eyes. Copying the other girl, she bawled up her fists./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky and Colt strongboth/strong caught what was about to happen. They emexchanged/em a knowing look./p  
p dir="ltr"Birdie was about the same height as Tum Tum. So stronghow /strongmuch beating could the short girl endure?/p  
p dir="ltr""Wanna repeat emthose /emwords, short fuse?" Baby angrily growls, tempted to go for the throat. She knew fighting wasn't the stronganswer/strong, but nobody spoke to her like that. strongNOBODY/strong. She recalls how Colt strongtried /strongto tease her about such a thing when they were children; having no clue she'd face plant the boy taller than her to the ground./p  
p dir="ltr""Your father, strongdidn't /strongshow up?" Grinned Birdie, happy to be having her cup of tea in the emlate /emafternoon./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby lunged, grabbing the girl roughly by the hair. She got one strongpunch /strongin strongbefore an /strongalarm, signaling a fire in the building quickly cut it short. Her strongrelease /strongon Birdie loosens as Colt helps pull Baby off the girl./p  
p dir="ltr""I don't strongsmell /strongsmoke!" Rocky breathes, sniffing the air as if he were a seer telling the future./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt strongscans /strongthe crowd of rushing students to catch a emsplit /emsecond of a glimpse of pink not far from the end of the hall. His eyes emflick /emto the fire alarm on the wall, close to where the flash of pink strongdisappeared/strong. A small smile crept up onto his tan, facial features./p  
p dir="ltr""I have a emfeeling /emI know who pulled the emalarm/em." Colt grins, causing the others to look at him./p  
p dir="ltr"By the time, the students emscattered /emeverywhere- Birdie had gone. She too had caught a glimpse of pink, wanting to make a fool of a cunt. She'd have it her emway/em. She went emchasing /emthe one strongperson /strongshe thought, strongbeating /stronginto a bloody pulp would give her pleasure until something better came along. She strongfound /strongherself in the tiny, small spacious green carpeted confinement of the library./p  
p dir="ltr"A emsoftly /emstifle of strongsobs /strongcame from behind a shelf of books. Grinning wickedly, Birdie strongmoved /strongto catch a glimpse of a pale, freckle faced boy. She felt a strongpit /stronggrow in the middle of her stomach. emLifting /eman eyebrow, she put on a false facade of caring for his well being./p  
p dir="ltr""Boy, what's wrong?" Birdie asks, coming eye to eye with the hazel brown of the pale boy. She noted his dark brown bowl cut, sighing as she recognized the yellow ninja with ease./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum bit his pale pink strongbottom /stronglip. He knew strongbetter /strongthan to tell of his conflict. He wasn't like his brothers. He was reminded strongeveryday/strong, making him strongdoubt /stronghe'd ever find someone special. He was emstruggling /emto accept himself along with his strongbody /strongchanging./p  
p dir="ltr""I have a name, girl! I am mature for my age." Tum Tum emblatantly/em jokes. He usually was unafraid to be himself, but he knew he couldn't strongtrust /strongthe school bully./p  
p dir="ltr""Relax, Tums. I'm kidding. Anyway, strongare /strongyou alright?" Birdie softly voices. Her eyes soften to show how good she was portraying another person. She took a seat across from him. She gave his hand a warm, soft squeeze emcausing /ema blush to paint his freckles./p  
p dir="ltr"How could he strongreveal /strongto her what he'd done? He slumps his shoulder, feeling guilt strongrip /strongat his soul. He emneeded /emto get this off his chest. He takes a strongdeep /strongbreath, deciding upon telling her what is on his mind. "You can't emtell /emanyoneem!/em"/p  
p dir="ltr""I strongsolemnly /strongswear to tell no one. I know how to keep a secret. What are friends for? Companionship, strongduh/strong!" Birdie gossips, fake enthusiasm in her tone./p  
p dir="ltr""Travis...he, emuh/em, strongdid /strongsomething to strongmake /strongme feel this oddness inside of me." Tum Tum explains in a rush. He strongdidn't /strongknow in words how to rip off the bandaid. The secret did strongmore /strongdamage than good; breaking hearts all around./p  
p dir="ltr"emConfusion? /emBirdie silently thought, lifting an eyebrow at the word. Leaning in, she continued strongpretending /strongto be concerned. "Like he hit you in the face?"/p  
p dir="ltr""No, Birdie, he...he...his emlips /emwere so warm, inviting, and vanilla scented!" Tum Tum grew flustered, feeling embarrassment strongrise /strongto his cheeks. What the emHell /emdid he just willingly reveal aloud?/p  
p dir="ltr""I strongdon't /strongunderstand what you are implying, Tum-lesems/em." Birdie yawns, stretching her limbs. She kicked back her legs, relaxing./p  
p dir="ltr"This kind of confession strongwould /strongtake a bit of time. Or she she was thinking./p  
p dir="ltr""Travis kissed me. I mastrongy /stronghave enjoyed it. My first kiss with another boyem!/em" Tum Tum whisper-shouts to the girl, holding this frantic look in hazel eyes./p  
p dir="ltr"A daunting strongsmirk /stronglit up her facial features, "Gay or not to be? Faggot or straight? Hm, tell the whole world or keep it to myself?"/p  
p dir="ltr""I'm not- it's not like that, Roman!" Tum Tum explodes, standing up. He leans on the table, glaring at her. "You strongpromised /strongyou wouldn't say a word?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, why would the school bully embefriend /emtrash? Fag trash, at that?" Birdie sneers, getting up from the seat she took. She walks around to the boy, punching him in the gut./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum groans, feeling the pain thrive in his abdomen. "I told you-"/p  
p dir="ltr"Birdie cut him off by whipping her pocket knife from her jean pocket, flicking it open. She shoves him to the carpet, lifting up his shirt. A disgusted look overcame her pale features as she slashed across his small belly./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum struggles, unable to fight her off. He strongdidn't /strongmean to put his trust in the wrong girl. He was in a vulnerable place of confusion, and angst. "Barbie, this isn't-"/p  
p dir="ltr""Excuse you! It's Birdie!" Birdie roars, slamming his head into the bookshelf./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum stronghad /strongnever been more terrified of a female emuntil /emsaid moment. He was on the edge of passing out, "Why can't we be friends?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Why strongdo /strongyou think? You are disgusting! Kissing boys!" Birdie hisses, pulling him roughly up by the shirt./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum gulps, "isn't there a way you can keep emquiet /emabout my strongmistake/strong?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Birdie thinks it over. An idea strongbegan /strongto form in the back of her mind. Putting her pocket knife away, she got off the weak strongminded /stronglad. "Yes, one way."/p  
p dir="ltr""I'm all ears." Tum Tum shakily breathes as silent tears, strongtrail down /stronghis pale features./p  
p dir="ltr""You have to ask me on a strongdate/strong. Be my guy. Maybe, I won't be so harsh on you." Birdie smiles to no one in particular./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum emquickly /emagrees. "Okay, when?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Birdie strongtold /stronghim. Her mind snaps to the pink girl, furrowing her eyebrows. She strongwanted /strongall her enemies to bare witness to secret torture she'd cause Tum Tum. She not too long emleft /emthe boy to cry fresh, silent sobs./p  
p dir="ltr"He strongalready/strong felt like a fool, knowing he couldn't be strongdifferent /stronglike the Midnight girl or Baby./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	4. Chapter 4

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, how strongabout /strongwe play hooky? I'd stronglove /strongto take you on a shopping spree!" Claudia Ackerman squeals, emwaltzing /emover to her future step-daughtestrongr. Her /strongand Samuel had another surprise for the pink loving girl./p  
p dir="ltr""How strongabout/strong no?" Midnight weakly grins, stronglining /strongup to start practicinstrongg/strong her crazy dance. Her bedroom was medium sized, spacious with pastel pink carpet, walls, and her bed spread were to match. Her bed is a twin size, but she didn't mind. Her window was small framed in the shade of white, sitting next to her bed./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight Sinclair, please?" Claudia begs, strongwatching /strongthe girl softly begin to twirl./p  
p dir="ltr"The pink curtains of the window were open for all to see. The girl in a revealing pink dancer outfit didn't mind. Her eyes could look on the lawn of the one strongboy /strongshe'd occasionally strongdaydream /strongabout. She stops, lifting a dark eyebrow. "What strongwould /strongI get out of it?"/p  
p dir="ltr""I could let you skip school for a bit. Your step-father strongwould /strongnever know a thing of it. This would be some fun. You can get whatever you want." Claudia gushes, interesting the girl who loves dancing./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight stops dancing, stopping in front of her window emwithout/em realizing it. She taps her fingers to her chin in deep thought. Her mind returns once she sees familiar boys strongpop /stronginto eyesight, followed by an oddly familiar redhead. She grows sad, dropping from her tip toes./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, sure." Midnight agrees, deciding to close her curtains. She'd grow upset upon emseeing /emhow every sane strongperson /strongcould get on without her. Why is she still on the planet? Upon closing her curtains, she strongdid /strongfind the youngest boy- fiddling as if his nerves were on edge./p  
p dir="ltr"She was half strongtempted /strongto reach out to the boy who strongmost /stronglikely wouldn't care./p  
p dir="ltr"Claudia releases a squeal which gets the strongattention /strongof said group of fellow teens. She embraces Midnight who fights off the hug emlike /ema cat./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky snickers at what emlittle /emthey could see through the curtains. He elbows Colt and Baby to head to the pink house./p  
p dir="ltr""First, we'll stronggrab a bite /strongthen a movie. How's that sound?" Claudia asks, clutching her car keys in one hand, dragging Midnight with the other./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight swiftly strongreached/strong for her leather jacket. She emis /emyanked to the door by Claudia who squeals upon revealing familiar school chums from Benverley Valley High, "Why are you guys on the front porch?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Rocky was strongdrooling /strongover you through your window." Baby is quick to answer, eyeing Claudia in horror./p  
p dir="ltr""What? No, I wasn't!" Rocky angrily protests, turning red at the denial./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, what would Emsily say?" Midnight furrows her eyebrows, playfully mispronouncing her name./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt burst into laughter, "I love you, Midnight!"/p  
p dir="ltr"The horrified, widening eyes of Baby confirms the other girl's suspicions./p  
p dir="ltr""We are strongabout /strongto go shopping. Spend some family time together. How about you return later?" Claudia says, being sweet to them./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight gags. Her eyes land on Baby, emwishing /emshe could change the words the blue boy spoke. Of course, she felt Colt strongmeant /strongnothing by it, but stronghad /strongthey confirmed their feelings to one another? An idea springs to life as her eyes take in the scared, pale features of Tum Tum./p  
p dir="ltr""Claudia, how strongabout we let /strongTum Tum join us? I'm strongsure /stronghe could use a break from his emidiot /emolder siblings." Midnight kindly offers, motioning to the all too quiet strongboy/strong./p  
p dir="ltr"Claudia mulls it over, "What about the emparents/em?"/p  
p dir="ltr""We can tell mom where he is." Rocky and Colt chimed in, briefly sharing a glare./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby strongrolled /strongher eyes, "unbelievable."/p  
p dir="ltr"The strongword /stronggot the attention of both older boys, causing a sigh to come from her./p  
p dir="ltr""Fine, but this means no movie." Claudia dully notes emwhile /emTum Tum strongseems /stronglost in his own world./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight strongsaw /stronghim rambunctious like his brothers and the girl. So, what made him suddenly shut up like he were empersonally /emattacked? "Another time, then?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Claudia gives in as the others strongmake /strongway for them to head to her lavender mustang./p  
p dir="ltr"•••/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight grew exhausted, beads were appearing on her forehead. She was emwalking /emwith Tum Tum, feeling her shoulders nearly slump. She strongpromised /strongto meet her soon to be step-mothestrongr /strongin the food court with the boy. Her eyes lit up in excitement as they came across an arcade in the mall, "Tum, look!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum instantly strongperked /strongup. His strongday /strongwas nearly forgotten. "We should definitely play games!"/p  
p dir="ltr""Come on!" Midnight equally shouts, rushing into the arcade emeagerly /emfollowed by him. She sees pac-man, further getting strongexcited/strong./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum beats her to it, strongsmirking /strongas she is stuck playing Mario./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight was happy, briefly agreeing with the best video game or disagreeing with Tum until they chose to switch. She emlost /emtrack of time, yelling at the screen upon emlosing /emher last round./p  
p dir="ltr""It's just a video game, Midnight." Tum Tum chuckles, earning a frown from the fourteen year old./p  
p dir="ltr""I ALMOST WON!" Midnight roared, taking him off guard. She saw him flinch at her loud tone, putting her off. She gets up from the game, softly striding over to the all too quiet boy./p  
p dir="ltr""Did you have to nearly break my eardrum?" Tum Tum seethes, strongreleasing /stronghis concentration on the video game./p  
p dir="ltr"Should strongMidnight /strongpry for the information he wasn't telling her? No, she wasn't an adult emwanting /emsomething from him aside from wishing she could get him to smile. Frowning, she began to mindlessly chew on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, Tum Tum. I get hyped; I yell, but that doesn't mean I'm going to hit."/p  
p dir="ltr"The two emleft /emthe store about to head to the food court when Tum Tum slapped a hand to his forehead. "Don't you need pink strongglitter /strongand dye?"/p  
p dir="ltr""You're strongright/strong!" Midnight bravely puffs out her chest like a mad man strongabout /strongto run into danger./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum rose an eyebrow, holding down laughter. "Midnight-"/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight emmindlessly, /emaggressively danced into an strongarts /strongand craft store. She strongmanages /strongto scar a few people in the process, stopping on the right aisle./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum catches up, giggling as he stops beside her. He saw she was different yet fun in her own emodd/em, beautiful, unqiue way. Shaking off his earlier encounter in school, his eyes went strongwide /strongupon catching sight of Emily strongholding /strongthe last vile of pink glitter./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight stronghands /strongthe pink dye to Tum Tum. Her eyes scan for the pink glitter, landing on the Emily chick. Rubbing her hands together; brings a stranger sight of Midnight strongthan /strongTum Tum could see happening. "This is going to be fun!"/p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, no, Midnight!" Tum Tum hisses, slowly following after the crazy pacifist./p  
p dir="ltr"Emily turns, lifting an eyebrow at Midnight upon hearing her name. "What?"/p  
p dir="ltr""This means emwar! The pink /emglitter is mine!" Midnight says, showing crazy in her eyes. She pounces on Emily, knocking the girl softly onto her back- taking a bit of a harsh fall./p  
p dir="ltr""You can't emjust-/em-!" Emily goes to strongprotest /strongwhen Midnight grins, licking the strongside /strongof her cheek. She says nothing, locking eyes onto the grey of the odd girl. She holds up the pink glitter as if Midnight won a prize./p  
p dir="ltr""Thank you, cupcake! You're such a emsweet girl! /emI see why you have a blonde fruitcake to match." Midnight gushes, implying Rocky by the end of her statement. She gets up off Emily, twirling to leave./p  
p dir="ltr"She lifts a finger, jutting a hip as she dances on her tippy toes to where a strongdumbfounded /strongTum Tum stood./p  
p dir="ltr""strongAre /strongyou mad? Rocky is going to have a fit once he hears what you did to his girlfriend." Tum Tum hisses, helping Midnight checkout./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight shrugs, "All I did is lick her face, and knock her to the ground emwhile /emmaking her question her true sexuality. What harm is there to licking a face?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum shyly grins, barely hearing the part about the sexuality. "Rocky is emstill/em going to have a fit."/p  
p dir="ltr""Then strongpromise /strongyou'll video record it? So I'll have the best birthday present ever." Midnight giggles, joking./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum strongsaw /strongthe way her grey emeyes /emlit up, wishing he could return to being that stronghappy/strong with himself. He forces himself to seem happy so she doesn't bombard him with questions. He believes he's succeeded. "strongPromise/strong, Spice."/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight grins strongwider/strong, showcasing the gap in between her buckteeth. Another thing to strongmake /strongher stand out from the rest. "What strongwould /strongyou like for the holidays?"/p  
p dir="ltr""You couldn't give me what I want." Tum Tum softly spoke, knowing she wasn't the one who could give him happiness. Then who? Nobody. He forced another phony smile, but even Midnight saw through it./p  
p dir="ltr""You'd be surprised." Midnight grins, watching him giggle at the silly thought./p  
p dir="ltr"The strongtwo /strongjoin her step-father with the woman soon to be his wife./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight would strongfind /strongherself to be a rebel with cause./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	5. Chapter 5

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""emI think I'm in love./em" Baby informs her group of friends. She strongjoins /strongthem outside for lunch, considering strongthese /strongwere her longtime friends that she chose to write an essay on. Pushing the glasses onto the bridge of her nose, she softly strongtakes /stronga seat beside Colt./p  
p dir="ltr""Ooh! Who have you fallen for?" Colt wickedly grins, rubbing his hands together. He has this strongdeep /strongdesire to whip the other guy into oblivion./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby strongbites /strongher bottom lip, accidentally letting her blue eyes connect to the green blue of Rocky. Her look stronggave /strongthe wrong impression, spawning a frown from Colt. "I don't think-"/p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky set his pencil down on the notebook he was emfeverishly/em working in. He entangled his hands with one another. "Why are you looking strongat /strongme?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, strongdidn't /strongMidnight already spell it out for you?" Tum Tum chirps from beside Rocky. He strongseemed /stronga bit cheerier upon chilling with the other girl./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt tenses, recalling the other day. He furrows his eyebrows, wondering why they hadn't seen her around. "Why haven't we been seeing her around?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Who knows?" Rocky asks, nonchalantly shrugging. He strongfeigns /stronglike he doesn't care./p  
p dir="ltr""She strongmight /strongbe dead." Baby suggests, slightly hoping. Grimacing, the red head knew she didn't actually hope such a thing for such a misled girl./p  
p dir="ltr""No, she's too crazy." Rocky disagrees, returning to finishing up his strongproject/strong./p  
p dir="ltr"Birdie emhappens /emto walk by. She emstops/em by the end of the table./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum strongreluctantly /stronglooks up, dropping his pencil. He strongholds/strong down what little contents are in his stomach. He couldn't eat no thanks to the bully. He emslaps /emon a happy grin, popping the question./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, Birdie, you are so beautifulem!/em" Tum Tum speaks, forcing himself to not gag. He goes on to ask, "Will you go on a date with me?"/p  
p dir="ltr"The others at the table are in full shock./p  
p dir="ltr""Tum Tum, what are you doing?" Colt asks while Baby is cracking knuckles./p  
p dir="ltr""He emlikes /emme, is that so stronghard /stronga concept to follow?" Birdie beams, watching the boy grow more uncomfortable./p  
p dir="ltr""She's not strongwrong/strong. So, what do you say?" Tum Tum tries to keep up the false facade. He simply wants to go home, sob into a pillow, and kick a tree emuntil /emit bleeds./p  
p dir="ltr""Yesem!/em" Birdie beams, extending an arm for him to take./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum sighs, throwing his books into his backpack. He strongsends /strongBaby a look as if to tell her not to do anything strongstupid/strong. He locks arms strongreluctantly /strongwith the other girl./p  
p dir="ltr"They're emoff/em./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby turns to Colt, "I'm in love with Rocky."/p  
p dir="ltr""WHAT?!" Colt roars, beginning to crack his knuckles. All he saw is red, forgetting everything around him. His eyes angrily emlanded /emon his older brother, "HOW? YOU get all the girls!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Baby snickers. She wasn't as oblivious as the strongimmature /strongidiot guys around her. She wanted to see how Colt strongwould /strongreact to showcase a theory she stronghad /strongbeen cooking./p  
p dir="ltr""Whoa! I strongDO /strongnot get all the girls. I'm in a committed relationship." Rocky emfurrows /emhis eyebrows, narrowing his eyes at what's about to come. He strongdrops /stronghis pencil onto his notebook, putting away his school books in his bag./p  
p dir="ltr""With who? Baby, Emily, strongMidnight /strongor all three?" Colt asks, standing up. He's strongpreparing /strongto pounce at the same time the school bell rings./p  
p dir="ltr""Emily is my girlfriend. As for Baby, she's like a sister to me. Well, she strongpretty /strongmuch is. Why bring up the new girl? I don't emeven /emlike Midnight!" Rocky grows agitated, half strongready /strongto whip his brothers butt in the schoolyard./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt jumps, sending both emboys/em to concrete ground. They strongboth /strongend up with skinned elbows and knees. He wrestles with Rocky, managing to get the first emlick /emin./p  
p dir="ltr""Stay away from Baby! She's my girl! Got it?" Colt roars, taking another swing at Rocky. His anger has overtaken him nor does he realize his confession fell from his plump pink lips./p  
p dir="ltr""Like I care?" Rocky growls, further angering Colt with the question. He maneuvered to where he got Colt in a headlock./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt strongfough/strongt, but failed to get from his brothers grip. "You traitor!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Baby strongrushed /strongover, ready to break them apart when the school principal came into view./p  
p dir="ltr""No fighting on school strongproperty/strong! Detention for you three." The principal barks as the boys manage to dust themselves off./p  
p dir="ltr"The emassitant /emprincipal stood off to the side, watching on as if learning. Of course, he's the step-father to Midnight Sinclair. His vibrant green eyes, taking notes. His face stronghad /strongone for that of a clown, leaving Colt speechless./p  
p dir="ltr""Why strongdo /strongI get detention?" Baby asks, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion./p  
p dir="ltr""You're a girl. I assume since you're hanging with two young boys this was you're doing. Detention!" The principal growls, ready to leave the scene./p  
p dir="ltr""What?" Rocky, Colt, and Baby ask in unison of shock./p  
p dir="ltr""Colt and I are brothers-" Rocky speaks until Colt nods, cutting him off./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, strongwe /strongfight all the time. Play fighting, fake fighting, etc. We fight over who gets what strongduring /strongdinner. Baby had nothing to do with this." Colt comes to her defense in the process./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby felt her heart flutter at his sweetness. If she could lock lips with him on the school ground then she would. "It's true, I've seen it. Just last week, it was over a piece of chicken!"/p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, the last piece!" Colt beams, smiling at how she remembers./p  
p dir="ltr""Would you like suspension to follow? I don't care who did what!" The principal barks, leaving the trio to it./p  
p dir="ltr"Samuel Sinclair lights up a cigarette, eyeing the three kids. His brown locks were crisp in the gold of the sun. "Don't worry about him. He's an old dud."/p  
p dir="ltr"•••/p  
p dir="ltr"Baby emsits /emwith her hands clasped together on her strongdesk. /strongHer eyes, burning daggers into the chalkboard during detention./p  
p dir="ltr"On the other hand, Colt is lazing about. It's like he owns the place, leaning back in the chair behind her. A goofy grin sat on his tan features at the strongprospect /strongof pulling Baby into a rough yet passionate makeout session. He'd have to wait until she got over her mad spell./p  
p dir="ltr"At the moment, Baby opted to ignore him. Proving she strongdid /strongcare for the idiot blue ninja. She didn't know why she felt this way- she just did. It's not everyday you fall in love with your best friend or catch feelings./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky is emsitting /emat the desk beside Baby./p  
p dir="ltr"The trio were closest to the window, showcasing darkening skies./p  
p dir="ltr""One strongmore /stronghour until we can leave this hellhole!" Colt pipes up, gaining glares from other students. He made the suggestion of them skipping, but their parents would find out then ground them./p  
p dir="ltr"Of course, the Douglas brothers were strongmost /stronglikely already grounded./p  
p dir="ltr""Hey, what was up with Birdie and Tum Tum? Your brother isn't so easy to manipulate." Baby pouts, having returned to moments before lunch let out./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, I don't know. He strongdoesn't /stronglike Birdie. I didn't think he did. She's too mean." Colt grows serious, taking a tumble to the classroom floor. He groans, holding up a hand as he adds in a shout, "I'm alright!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky twists in his seat, eyeing his brother on the floor. He watches Colt get up, using the table to steady his balance./p  
p dir="ltr""She's the devil in disguiseem!/em I heard a rumor today that I can't believe. emApparently/em, it's a rumor started by Birdie herself." Rocky informs, slumping over on his desk./p  
p dir="ltr""What do we do?" Baby asks, knowing they couldn't let the boy suffer./p  
p dir="ltr""Keep our mouths shut." Colt bitterly replied, sighing. He wants to go home. emYeah /emsure, he was a troublemaker, but detention is not his forte./p  
p dir="ltr""emUnless /emhe asks for our help." Rocky agrees, releasing a sigh of boredom./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby was about to ask Rocky about the rumor he heard- out of curiosity; until the classroom door opened./p  
p dir="ltr"Samuel Sinclair steps inside, sporting a bit of a chesire grin. "I know you have one strongmore /stronghour to go, but you three can leave. I have paperwork to get caught up on. I'm emsure /emyour folks would want you home for dinner. Go!"/p  
p dir="ltr"The three strongdidn't /strongquestion his niceness. Instead, they gathered up their stuff; scurrying from the prison that was./p  
p dir="ltr""Darn it, it's going to pour!" Baby half shouts, narrowing her eyes on the graying skies./p  
p dir="ltr""How about I keep you dry?" Colt offers, shrugging off his jean jacket. He strongplaced /strongit over her shoulders, stirring further butterflies in the strongpit /strongof her stomach./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby strongperks /strongup, trying not to show it. She tilts her head at the tall boy, holding this gleam of softness in her bright blue eyes./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt has a lopsided grin, unable to believe the three strongmanaged /strongto get detention together. He so wants to pull Baby in for a kiss. It's like they were the good girl and the bad boy, caught emup /emin their own world./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky is wistfully looking on. He saw the way the two were staring at each other. He never did this with Emily, strongdisgruntling /strongthe boy. He frowns, clearing his throat to gather up their attention./p  
p dir="ltr""Shouldn't we be heading home?" Rocky asks, knowing they'd walk home./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, who emcould /emforget Mr. Third Wheel breaking up the Good Girl-Bad Boy team up?" Colt bitterly jokes, strongjabbing /stronga thumb in the direction of his brother./p  
p dir="ltr"Rolling his eyes, Rocky turns bright red. "You helped land us in detention!"/p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, but you never do any wrong, Rocky!" Baby grins, partaking in poking fun at the older boy./p  
p dir="ltr""Always Mr. Perfect with the perfect girlfriend, the good grades, and hardly tarnished reputation!" Colt chirps, making his voice go high pitch./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky angrily walks ahead, strongholding /strongtightly to his books. He swears he doesn't care about their taunting./p  
p dir="ltr"The trio are halfway home strongabout to /stronggo their split ways until they take in the pink house./p  
p dir="ltr""Do you think she's stronghome/strong?" Rocky asks, growing concerned for Midnight. He nor anybody in the school stronghad /strongseen her in a bit. He was thinking schoolwork kept her busy, but he always found time for his friends. Well, the little he had strongmost /strongdays./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, avoiding you, Rock." Baby grins, watching Rocky turn a tomato red./p  
p dir="ltr""Remember he's into Emily? The fascist emblonde, /emlooking and sounding like a barbie." Colt softly squeaks, rolling his eyes. He walks Baby up to her front door while Rocky kept staring up at the pink house./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky tilts his head at the sound of music blaring from the house, growing curious. He's half tempted to walk over to peer in her window, but frowns at the afterthought. He's no stalker. Shaking off, the gross warm emfeeling /emstarting somewhere in his heart on account of Midnight; he jogs over to bid Baby goodnight./p  
p dir="ltr""How do you know what barbie sounds like?" Rocky asks his brother, stirring curiosity in Baby./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, I don't. Emily is how I imagine the doll speaking. Goodnight, Firecracker. I love you strongmore /strongthan...? Midnight!" Colt beams, half joking. He really wasn't emcareful/em with the words he spoke said day./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby blushed, chalking it up to his oblivious facade. Her hands went to her hips, "Well, I love Rocky more than you. Goodnight, Pony!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Shock befalls Colt, watching her slam the door shut. He could tell she was half upset. For she still used his special nickname for him. Grinning, he pats Rocky on the shoulder. "Get you a girl like Baby."/p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky gags, "wouldn't that be strongdating /strongmy sister?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Colt chuckles, shaking his head./p  
p dir="ltr"The strongday /stronghadn't strongproved /strongto bad./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	6. Chapter 6

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight coughs, faking up a sickness. However, repercussions took place when the girl actually came down with a bug that emkept /emher from school for a good month. Her eyes were crusty whereas her caramel complexion, turned a sickly white. Her grey eyes strongheld /strongdeath in them, feeling as if she were going to die./p  
p dir="ltr""Spice, darling, you've got to eat something." Samuel cooes, swiping sticky hair from her forehead. He took a strongday /strongoff to take care of his step-daughter. He truly saw her as his own daughter, always wanting to make her happy. He was there for her whenever he could be./p  
p dir="ltr""Sam, I can't. I feel like throwing up all the time." Midnight complains, sniffling in the process. She strongheld /strongtight to a silk pink pillow./p  
p dir="ltr"Samuel softly touches her forehead to feel she's burning up. "I can't not go to work. You're emgoing /emto have to allow Claudia to nurse you to health."/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight grinds her teeth together, accidentally biting her tongue. A rusted metallic taste enters her mouth allowing her to know it's blood./p  
p dir="ltr""Sam! She's empure /emtorture! I can't deal with her on top of being sick!" Midnight narrows her eyes into a scowl. She had been forced to endure weeks of horror brought to her by Claudia./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight had to dress her way, causing most people to forget her existence when she did show up for classes. She had to act like Claudia, pretend she didn't care, and even switch up her fingernail colors for said woman. She almost was forced into changing her hair to normal. She emgrew /emto see the woman as a trick into conformity emchoosing /emto keep her distance. She also had to work overtime to keep her grades up in school while emcreating/em costumes for a possible play she was writing, and directing./p  
p dir="ltr"She bit her bottom lip./p  
p dir="ltr""Who will strongtake /strongcare of you?" Samuel asks, gazing down at her silk pillow. He knew why she had a major love of pink while knowing the pillow held an emotional attachment for the girl. His wife had mysteriously died of an illness in the arms of his step-daughter, leaving the girl slightly traumatized./p  
p dir="ltr""Sam, I'll be fine stronghandling /strongmyself. I promise I'll try to eat something." Midnight goes into another coughing fit./p  
p dir="ltr"Samuel kisses her forehead once she's done, giving her hand a light squeeze. He stood up to leave her bedroom until he remembered something. "You know how you always wanted a sibling?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is stroking the silk pink pillow, "Yeah?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Claudia and I are strongadopting/strong once we marry. We already have a name, age, and his bedroom is setup. People are never up to femully /ememgiving /emolder kids in an orphanage a chance. He'll make a great addition to the family." Samuel beams, wistfully staring off./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight was torn by the revelation. "How come Claudia can't have one?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Spice, we haven't begun the process of baby making without protection. As soon as we do, you'll know in a few months." Samuel grins, watching her eyes brighten in terror. He left the room, softly closing her door./p  
p dir="ltr"Oh so, Midnight was going to get a brother who would probably hate her? If her brother is an emolder /emkid from an orphanage than she was screwed, because two strongposisbilites /strongcame with it./p  
p dir="ltr"Either the kid, was so shy he didn't trust anybody or he was mean to the point of you wanting to kill yourself./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight felt her heart do something funny, causing her to cough up muscus into a tissue. She was emwondering/em why strongClaudia /stronghad purchased a house; consisting of three bedrooms with two bathrooms. Honestly, she didn't mind- turning over; falling into a soft slumber./p  
p dir="ltr"•••/p  
p dir="ltr""Is strongMidnight /stronghome?" Baby asks, growing uncomfortable in the presence of Claudia./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, she isn't feeling well." Claudia says, shooting a brief glance to the closed door of the girl./p  
p dir="ltr""We were wondering where she's been stronghidin/strongg." Baby softly crosses her arms./p  
p dir="ltr"An idea finds solace in Claudia. She strongholds /strongthe door open, allowing the redhead entrance. "How about you come in? She's been sick with something, emallowing /emnobody to help her."/p  
p dir="ltr""Has emshe /emeaten anything?" Baby curiously strongwonders/strong, arching an eyebrow./p  
p dir="ltr""No." Claudia frowns, gesturing to a freshly made bowl of chicken noodle soup. She picks up the tray, containing the food with a glass of water and a fork. She starts for the bedroom with Baby following close by./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh." Baby frowns, unsure of why the woman was allowing her to follow./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight startles, covering herself up. She frowns upon seeing the redhead whose name she can't recall. The sickness, eating her made her strongrather /strongforgetful. "Claudia, why are you bringing a stranger into my safe space? And, why are you in my room?!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Claudia winces, handing over the tray to Baby. She whispers a short explanation, "Midnight tends to be forgetful when she gets sick. It's how you know she isn't faking. She can usually strongremember /strongeverything. Including empeople /emshe just strongmet/strong."/p  
p dir="ltr"Baby tenses, going nervous. She slowly makes her way over to the strongbed /strongas Claudia leaves them to it./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, it's me. Baby. The girl you taunted upon barely meeting." The red head says, placing the tray on the oak brown table by the bed./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, right. You and Colt kiss?" Midnight perks up, using her arms to force herself to lean on the head of the bed./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, uh...no." Baby croaks, semi sounding like a strangled frog. Her pale cheeks coat a rosy pink, leaving a goofy grin to placate Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr""Why? He clearly emwants /emto wrap you in his arms. You two are adorable!" Midnight chirps, revealing how much she ships them as a couple./p  
p dir="ltr""How can you tell?" Baby turns stoic, holding her arms. Her red eyebrows raise in question at this./p  
p dir="ltr""You strongtried /strongto kill me for making a sarcastic joke to him. Of course, I stronghad /strongto challenge somebody my first day here." Midnight groans, forcing the covers from her body. She gets up, striding over to her closet. She'd been saving giving her neighbor a gift for a special holiday, but desperate measures were upon them./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, you shouldn't be strongmoving /strongaround while you're sick. You can hardly walk." Baby protests, gesturing to the limping girl./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight strongshakes /strongher head./p  
p dir="ltr""Girl, I'm about to give you empointers/em to really get your guys strongattention/strong. You strongdon't /stronghave to keep it, but if you want an honest reaction from him then it'll be his jaw dropping when he sees what kind of feminine power you truly have." Midnight beams, extending a wrapped present to her./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby looks down at the pink pastel package, arching an eyebrow. "Wait, is this a present?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Well, I, uh...never mind that. I think you'll like it. So will Colt." Midnight is hesitant about emtelling /emher of the gifts she has personally hand crafted for the others as well./p  
p dir="ltr"They strongmight /strongnot be so accepting./p  
p dir="ltr""Thank you, Night." Baby feels tears form in her eyes. Shrugging it off, she promises to open it when she gets home./p  
p dir="ltr""You're welcome, strongFlame/strong." Midnight giggles, soon going into a fit of coughing. She chokes up a light red in her muscus, frowning at the sight. Fear overcame the girl. What if she meets the same emfate /emher mother did?/p  
p dir="ltr"Baby perks up at her strongnew /strongnickname. She emthinks /emshe likes it more than her ninja name. She wishes Midnight well, soon having to be home to do her chores./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight wonders emif /emthey have strongbecome/strong friends or if this is a beginning of a truce for the strongtwo /stronggirls. Either way, she liked the steady build up to her relationships. It strongproves /strongall good things come to those who are patient, cool, and grateful. She feels a rumble in her chest, causing her to return to lying under the covers. She coughs up blood, forcing her to lay once more on her side./p  
p dir="ltr"Her eyelids softly shut to a buzzing of dots in her mind's eye. The death of her sweetheart strongmother /strongresurfacing more as silent tears strongstream /strongdown her cheeks in her sleep. She roughly tosses, turns, and angrily shouts in her sleep. Her step-father had made sure to purchase cough syrup; having to force feed it to Midnight who still refused to eat or drink anything./p  
p dir="ltr"Samuel grew real worried that she would fall ill like her mother only to pass away in her sleep. He was tempted to quit his job at school just to watch over his Night. He didn't want to lose what he had left of his one true love. He held tight to a fragile Midnight, rocking back and forth like he was strongready /strongto give up with her./p  
p dir="ltr"Claudia couldn't stand to see the two in so much strongpain/strong. So, the woman chose to cover at the school for Samuel. She knew Midnight wouldn't want the woman caring for her so Samuel agreed, emthreatening /emthe principal into agreeing. She stronggave /strongthem as much space as needed while making sure she brought food home for the pair. She couldn't have her soon to be family strongstarving /strongto death./p  
p dir="ltr"She fell hard for Samuel. She wouldn't strongdare /strongto forget his step-daughter no matter the circumstance./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	7. Chapter 7

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Night, thank you so much! I love item!/em" Baby giggles, latching onto Midnight in the middle of the hallway. She pulls the fully recovering girl into a emlong /emembrace./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight pats her back, pulling away to get a good view of the redhead. She was strongright /strongin her thought of the outfit./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby chose to wear the dark red velvet turtle neck long sleeve with a black jean skirt, and dark red leggings to match. The fourteen year old easily is able to pull off the snug, fitting look. Her vibrant red curls were cascading strongdown /strongthe front of her right shoulder with a touch of soft pink lip gloss. Her freckles around her nose were easily showcased while her thick, black rimmed glasses remained in place covering her bright blue eyes. She strongpaired /strongthe outfit with black boots, really showing off her body./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, Flame, you're a true beauty queen!" Midnight gasps, having drunk her in. She wore an elegant silk pink top underneath her usual black leather jacket while dawning light blue jeans to match pink sneakers. The girl's knees were still scraped up from when Birdie shoved her harshly to the ground. She once had been a quick healer, but took forever to heal these days./p  
p dir="ltr""So are you, Night!" Baby beams, fiddling uneasy. She is gnawing her bottom lip./p  
p dir="ltr""Have you shown Jeffrey?" Midnight asks, thankful to have caught his first name in one of their classes./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby deeply blushes, shaking her head. "I wanted you to walk in the cafeteria with me. I'm sort of nervous."/p  
p dir="ltr""Have strongboys /strongbeen giving you the eye?" Midnight asks, softly shutting her locker. She turns to Baby, linking her arm up with hers./p  
p dir="ltr""Yes, they have." Baby is even more nervous as they talk a bit more./p  
p dir="ltr""Then, it's working!" Midnight happily grins./p  
p dir="ltr""Now, the true test!" Baby chokes out, feeling her palms turn sweaty. She stronghad /strongalways been slightly nervous when it came to Colt seeing her in a whole new light so this made her nerves worse./p  
p dir="ltr""We've got this, girl!" Midnight breathes, flipping her hair. Her ringlet of curls, paired with the black leather strongjacket /strongmade her seem like she were a gang member./p  
p dir="ltr"The strongtwo /stronggirls strongstrode /stronginto the cafeteria, keeping their arms linked together. It was the morning- strongtime /strongfor breakfast, studying and the likes. The girls got the strongattention /strongthey were longing for while also stronggathering /strongunwanted attention./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt looking up from strongpicking /strongat his food didn't feel his mouth go agape at the sight of his stunning Baby. He felt drool start to pour strongwhich /strongis what got him to return to reality./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby smirked at seeing Colt's reaction. She stronghardly /strongdressed provocative, but she needed a definite response./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky emusually /embrought his brothers from their trances. However, his concentration lay on the seemingly semi healthy looking beauty in the form of strongMidnight. /strongHe began chewing on his bottom lip, emwondering /emabout slowly taking off her leather jacket. His thoughts grew to ones he wished he could stop, but they grew a life of their own./p  
p dir="ltr"strongMidnight /strongchose to take no notice of a certain strongpair /strongof eyes burning lustfully into her. She could sense his gaze on her which is all she needed to know. It's emall /emshe needed to perk up her day./p  
p dir="ltr"Emily couldn't compete, sitting idly by gawking at said girl. She cowered beside her boyfriend as the two females made their way to the table in the back. She actually strongdidn't /strongspend much time with Rocky these days. In fact, they were so busy with their lives and school work; she didn't see how they carried on./p  
p dir="ltr""So, uh...you uh..." Colt was literally speechless, trying to form a coherent sentence. His eyes were solely on Baby who sat across from him. He stuck his tongue out in concentration./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby found this cute. She took the muffin from his plate, biting into it. Of course, she had a bag of skittles in her locker for snack time later. She felt like she'd need it./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight rose an eyebrow, strongreluctantly /strongtaking a seat at the empty space beside Baby. She found the stunned boy amusing, dawning a half smile at the two. If she could be emin /emlove like them then she would./p  
p dir="ltr""So, Ems," Midnight wickedly grins, watching Emily tense up. She holds in a giggle, shaking her head at the blonde girl. "What're you strongdoing /strongthis Friday?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Emily gulps, rubbing her arm. She is sporting a lavender flannel jacket. "Oh, um, helping my parents."/p  
p dir="ltr""Aw, good girl. Just the way I like 'em." Midnight jokingly beams, rolling her eyes at the amount of drool Colt is producing over Baby./p  
p dir="ltr""I thought you strongwould /strongprefer them feisty. Why pick on Emily?" Rocky scowls, semi challenging Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr""Half and half is my motto." Midnight corrects, narrowing her eyes. She is soon searching the sea of students. A deep sigh of sadness escapes her light pink lips. Her eyes miss seeing Tum Tum anywhere./p  
p dir="ltr"Where emcould /emhe be?/p  
p dir="ltr""You are beautiful, Baby. You emalways /emare. Today, you're stunning!" Colt finally exclaims. His tone is highlighted with passion./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby rolls her eyes, setting the half eaten muffin onto his tray./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is emlong /emgone. She leaves them to their own devices./p  
p dir="ltr""Where'd Night go?" Baby asks, lifting her eyebrows at Rocky and Emily./p  
p dir="ltr"Emily is stunned into silence. She emposes /ema question nobody is ready for, "what does it mean when someone emlicks /emyour face?"/p  
p dir="ltr""strongMidnight /strongtook off. Said nothing. And, why would you ask that?" Rocky voices, having returned to working on his studies. He strongbriefly /stronglooks to the blonde girl in between him and his brother./p  
p dir="ltr""No strongreason, /strongI think she owns me now." Emily speaks in a monotone voice./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky, Colt and Baby are emofficially /emconfused./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby can't strongstand Emil/strongy. Being around the blonde girl is a chore. So, she kept wondering when Rocky would be strongsmart /strongenough to break off their relationship./p  
p dir="ltr"Find somebody less emprissy /emwho could bring the smiles and fun from the blonde boy./p  
p dir="ltr""Who emis /emshe?" Colt asks, snickering. He'd love to hear this story./p  
p dir="ltr"Emily's eyes emcame /emto a stop on the girl who could be the strongdescendant /strongof Cruella Devil herself./p  
p dir="ltr"strongMidnight /strongwithheld a slew of lavender envelopes in the palm of her hand. She had to meet her step-father to gather them to give to a select few he chose. Her eyes were scanning over the names, glancing around the cafeteria./p  
p dir="ltr""So, Midnight licked your face?" Baby poses the question to Emily./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky finished up, flitting his gaze from Baby to the girl hovering about in the cafeteria. At some empoint/em, he saw her crinkle her nose up at an envelope in a cute manner strongthat had /stronghis feelings stirring with delight inside. He scowls, shoving strongdown /strongthe warmth; strongshooting /strongboth girls at the table a quizzical gaze./p  
p dir="ltr""You strongtwo /strongaren't the best of friends. How emis /emthat possible?" Colt knits his eyebrows together, attempting to place the puzzle pieces./p  
p dir="ltr""Wrong time, wrong place?" Emily poses, continuing to strongwatch /strongMidnight./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is strongdistraught/strong. She folds her arms, holding one with the envelopes./p  
p dir="ltr""A lavender themed strongwedding/strong?" Midnight asks aloud, laughing. She sure knew how to draw attention, but she failed to take notice. Her eyes twist to a scowl, trailing up to Rocky and the others./p  
p dir="ltr"Thankfully, their attention had been strongdiverted /strongto something else./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight sighs, returning to the group. She hovers near the emend /emof the table, sneakily holding this desire to startle Rocky./p  
p dir="ltr""You guys, for some strongreason /strongare invited to my idiot step-fathers wedding to the woman I detest to no end." Midnight sighs, holding four lavender envelopes in one hand while the rest she placed in a pocket on the inside of her jacket./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky jumped in place, tensing at how he reacted. "Did you have to sneak up on us?"/p  
p dir="ltr""You, yes. The others, nah. Here. One's for Tum, but I can't find him." Midnight says, holding two to Rocky while giving Colt and Baby theirs. Her happy facade emfaltere/emd, causing a frown to become present./p  
p dir="ltr""September 25th?" Baby asks, growing excited. She held a secret guilty pleasure for weddings./p  
p dir="ltr"Everybody at the table is gawking at the fiery, redhead./p  
p dir="ltr""It's a day after her birthday. So, you'll turn fifteen?" Colt spoke, growing confused as he did the math./p  
p dir="ltr""So?" Baby asks, raising an eyebrow. She went to speak to Midnight, but found her gone. She then arched an eyebrow at Rocky, "why isn't she a ninja?"/p  
p dir="ltr""She's got sneaky down." Rocky agrees shrugging. He snatched up his backpack, and tray while readying himself to exit the cafeteria. He suddenly recalled the girlfriend he had, wanting to slap himself for forgetting her presence./p  
p dir="ltr"Emily isn't emupset to /emnot be invited to the wedding. She understood the step-father chose who came, but maybe Rocky would take her as a date. Of course, she was his girlfriend so she knew he had no other choice in the strongmatter/strong. Nor was she strongworried /strongof him forgetting her./p  
p dir="ltr"Why? She was aware he went in search of Tum Tum to give him the invitation or so she kept chalking her boyfriends emdisappearance/em up to that./p  
p dir="ltr"strongMidnight /stronghurries over to the group, shaking her head at Colt and Baby. "My step-father put the wrong date on the invitation!"/p  
p dir="ltr""So, they're not waiting a year to get strongmarried/strong?" Baby is a little strongdisappointed/strong./p  
p dir="ltr""No, Claudia wants to get married this December. She chose December Fifth. Be sure to tell Rocklanemd!" Midnight /emhuffs, scrambling about to go shout this to her step-father./p  
p dir="ltr""Hm, a wedding could be nice to see first hand? Mom's going to love this!" Colt beams, watching Baby mindlessly rub her arm as if goosebumps were on her skin. He stood, walking over to lightly pull her to her feet. He gave her a side hug, kissing the top of her forehead./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, if you're into that sort of thing!" Baby teases, grinning as she sticks her tongue out at him./p  
p dir="ltr"They exit the cafeteria with his arm comfortingly around hers./p  
p dir="ltr"Emily has this everpresent scowl while watching the couple. She also noted the nicknamed bestowed on her boyfriend by the odd, new girl. A new hatred for Midnight, bubbled up inside of Emily. She wished her cousin would do that bitch justice./p  
p dir="ltr"/p  
p dir="ltr"strongfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"《/span/fontIf you couldn't tell I almost by /strongstrongaccident/strongstrong aged the /strongstrongcharacters/strongstrong up. I was able to clean it up without having to erase /strongstronghalf/strongstrong the story. These are /strongstrongkey/strongstrong points that make them stronger as their bonds grow. As for Emily, looks like somebody is beyond jelly. Resentment is never a good thing!font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》/span/font/strong/p 


	8. Chapter 8

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is going emstir /emcrazy. She is sitting in class, leaning over her desk. She has her work done, having done her strongassigned /stronghomework. Her eyes are on the clock as she is stroking the pencil laying on her desk. She got to her step-father in time for him to place the accurate dates on new envelopes so she retrieved them during lunch./p  
p dir="ltr"Her eyes were challenging the clock to ring the bell early. emEverything /emthe teacher gave her stronghad /strongbeen completed. She could feel the occasional questioning gaze her teacher would send her. It's like she were a miracle student emnext /emto the intelligent; Rocky Douglas. Biting on her eraser of the pencil is when she grew to realize how she had missed eating lunch./p  
p dir="ltr"She'd been given the task of showing two new students around the school which she graciously accepted. She told of who to avoid, who to befriend, and all the extra-curriculars she could think of. She blew the two new transfer students away, leaving them in shock. She strongbegan /strongto twirl away from them, forgetting her growling stomach./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, you strongdon't /stronghave to sit there seeming bored. There's a library you can use." The teacher informs the tiny girl./p  
p dir="ltr""Who strongsaid /strongI was bored?" Midnight grins, watching the fifth period teacher roll his eyes. She'd be happy to get to sixth period. She had gym for her last period while she seemingly isn't atheletic; she felt it could be fun./p  
p dir="ltr"Emily sat in the far back off to the right, glaring as the girl spoke to the teacher./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum was a seat or two behind Midnight up at the front, grinning from ear to ear. He liked how ballsy she could be./p  
p dir="ltr"The bell finally took to ringing seeing Midnight fly from her class. In the process, she ran straight into Rocky slamming them into the lockers. Of course, he had to be running in the school halls for whatever reason she couldn't find./p  
p dir="ltr"Other emstudents /emwere rushing around them with some snickering at their collision course./p  
p dir="ltr""Ouchem!/em" Midnight groans while Rocky rubs his face in comprehension. Her face is facedown in his green shirt, causing a stir inside her. Fighting the urge to pull him into a kiss. She forces herself off the blonde, narrowing her eyes into a glare at him./p  
p dir="ltr""Why were you running in the school?" Rocky returns the scowl, gathering up his backpack. His body ached from the impact he took. He did manage to dent a locker. He stands, dusting off his pants./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight emcould /emask the same question. She opts to leave instead once he's distracted by dusting his pants. She strongwanted /strongthe day to be over so she could relax. Her mind within emitself /emfelt sore. Her eyes land on the brick building of the gym beside a baseball field, rubbing her hands in union./p  
p dir="ltr"A spine tingling thrill starts up in her, knowing this would be her third favorite class. Walking into the hall of brown tile flooring with white tile walls, she saw short blue lockers lining the wall. Waking further, she came to a stop in front of a girl's locker room and the other a boy's emacross /emfrom theirs. She reluctantly walks into the girl's locker room where other girls are getting ready./p  
p dir="ltr"The coach so happens to unexpectedly be Claudia who claims to want to play a more active role in Midnight's school. The woman is dawning blue gym shorts, a gold tee shirt, and a clipboard with a whistle. Her eyes strongtake /strongin Midnight, gesturing for the girl to get changed./p  
p dir="ltr"strongMidnight /strongchanges, stuffing her casual clothes along with her bookbag into her locker. She strongreluctantly /strongyet efficiently went on to place her hair in a braid, taking in her gym outfit of a dark pink tee shirt, black gym shorts, and her pink sneakers. Would she give herself over to conformity? No fricking way!/p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight!" Barbie Harper chirps, giving a slight wave to the girl as she enters the sleek gym./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight slowly waves, taking in the two basketball hoops on either end. She notes the bleachers on each side that were far from being seatable. Her eyes finally center on Barbie who is only accompanied by Sasha./p  
p dir="ltr""Why don't you join us?" Sasha speaks. Her voice barely above a whisper as Midnight does so./p  
p dir="ltr""Where's Erica?" Midnight tries, gaining a scoff from Barbie./p  
p dir="ltr""Most likely, bullying and teaming up with Roman Kelley to accomplish it." Barbie sighs, rolling her eyes. She smiles, formally shaking hands with Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr""She bullies often. Don't tell her, but we can't stand her constant attitude of thinking she's better than everyone else." Sasha softly informs, holding the jacket on her arms closer to her./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight moves to stare as other students file into the gym along with Claudia. She bites her bottom lip, coming across two familiar boys- frowning./p  
p dir="ltr""You're secret is safe with me." Midnight softly smiles, extending an arm for Sasha to shake./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm germophobic." Sasha notes, further pulling her arms into herself./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, my apologies." Midnight says, shooting her an apologetic look. She forgets the harshness of the day, tuning in once Coach gives them permission to freestyle after warmups./p  
p dir="ltr"•••/p  
p dir="ltr"strongMidnight /strongdribbles the basketball by her lonesome, bouncing it. She strongmakes /stronga few hoops. Happy to have snatched one of the first./p  
p dir="ltr"The school strongfunds /strongwere limited, emcausing/emem a /emsmirk to breakout onto her face./p  
p dir="ltr""Wow, Midnight, who knew a girl of your standards could play ball?" A snarky voice hissed, strongputting /strongsaid girl off./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight emcollided /emwith the floor, angrily getting to her feet. She emsnatches /emup the basketball, half tempting to toss the ball strongdirectly /strongunto the new boy's pale face. "Who knew a girl of your standards could be tall?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Bitch, what did you say to me?" Shadow Forrester growls, narrowing emerald green eyes on her. He was five foot ten in height with short jet black curls, flopping all over the place. He moves closer, snatching the basketball roughly from her; his breath is soon hitting her face./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight emstares /emstraight back, scowling. She wasn't a coward, but she wasn't going to fight him. "Wait, a girl of my standards? Whatever could you mean?"/p  
p dir="ltr""There are rumors of you, babygirl. Some say you emlike /emit rough and dirty. From your playing, I can see the rumors are true." Shadow grins, laying a tan, slender hand on her shoulder./p  
p dir="ltr"Furrowing her eyebrows, Midnight harshly gulps. She had the sinking feeling they were off the subject of basketball./p  
p dir="ltr"Shadow grows closer, beginning to softly rub a hand down her back./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is tense, uneasy, growing sickly pale. She couldn't fight for her being a pacifist, but she didn't know how to fight either. She saw people training in karate, and so forth; but the tiny girl wasn't so gifted./p  
p dir="ltr""Hey! Get your hands off of her!" A familiar to her ears voice called to Shadow./p  
p dir="ltr"Shadow wasn't paying attention which is why he got thrown into the closed bleachers./p  
p dir="ltr"strongMidnight /strongwas frozen in fear. Embarrassment would ensue for having to be helped like a child who didn't know how to change. Her eyes emlocked /emonto the green blue of Rocky a few minutes later./p  
p dir="ltr""Wait, what?" Midnight grew panicky as the blonde boy helped her to her feet. She felt even less comfortable around him, frowning as she bit her bottom lip. A new sadness grew in the pit of her stomach./p  
p dir="ltr""Are you alright?" Rocky spoke, furrowing his eyebrows in concern./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight finally came to her senses, waving it off. "Yeah, it's no big deal."/p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky emcould /emtell she was lying. "If it's no big deal then why lie?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight wasn't good with feelings. She always downplayed everything for fear of getting hurt. It's odd to think of, considering her strange reputation; circulating the school. She grew defensive, making a sarcastic remark, sure to stick with the blonde boy awaiting her response./p  
p dir="ltr""Maybe emfor /emthe same strongreason /strongthe almighty Rocky lies to himself? Y'know misleading somebody you don't care for!" Midnight growls, balling her fists. She can't tell if she's implying herself or Emily./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky emshifts /emguiltily on his feet. He knew the girl wasn't wrong. So, biting his bottom lip in thought; he thinks on how to go about his following choice of words./p  
p dir="ltr"strongMidnight /stronghad different plans. She is gone without him knowing./p  
p dir="ltr""Rock, let's go!" Tum Tum calls, bringing his older brother from his concentration on the floor./p  
p dir="ltr""Where'd Midnight go?" Rocky asks, searching the crowd for said girl./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, she left with her soon to be step-mother. She says thank you for helping her, but she didn't need you to come to her aid. Also, she doesn't want your pity, friendship or attention." Tum Tum tilts his head, doing his best to recite the girl word for word./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky snorts, going to change so they can walk home. He eyes Colt and Baby, posing his question./p  
p dir="ltr""Okay, why would a girl whose different from the normal suddenly decide whose attention she doesn't want?" Rocky voices, earning a scoff from Baby./p  
p dir="ltr""Ooh, Rocky, what did you do? To whom, did you do it?" Colt snickers, cutting up as he wraps an arm around his Baby./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby emhad /emto guess of two people. One she definitely was certain of./p  
p dir="ltr""Rocky, I'll give you sage strongadvic/stronge. Don't go against it. If a girl doesn't fancy your company then leave it be. Either, she will come around or she won't. As for, an afterthought; you have a girlfriend!" Baby solemnly speaks, as Colt is nodding in agreement with her./p  
p dir="ltr""I know, but-" Rocky bites his lip, cutting himself off. How lame could one get? He sighs, agreeing with Baby. "You're right. I'm sorry."/p  
p dir="ltr""When did you turn wise, Firecracker?" Colt asks, softly stroking her arm./p  
p dir="ltr""She's always been wise, duh!" Tum Tum half shouts, beaming as he rolls his eyes to the back of his eyelids./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	9. Chapter 9

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight yawns, stretching short, light caramel arms into the sky. She was strongrudely /strongawoken by Claudia who could be heard stomping throughout the household. She removes herself slowly from her bed, feeling cramps in her lower abdomen. She shoves it down, mindlessly throwing her door open to see the yellow carpet of the living room cluttered emby /ema mess. Magazine cutouts with trashed veils were lying about./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm not emcleaning /emup this shit!" Midnight hisses, folding her arms./p  
p dir="ltr""How about you be a good girl? Help me find my veil! Today is the strongday/strong!" Claudia squawks, putting Midnight off./p  
p dir="ltr""It's the fifth?" Midnight asks in bewilderment. She'd been studying, freely dancing in her bedroom, and crafting a special school strongproject. /strongShe forgot about the Douglas brothers, but never did forget her telling Tum Tum she never wanted to converse with Rocky. It's a haunting thought constantly tearing her apart inside./p  
p dir="ltr"So, the fourteen year old made sure to keep busy. This day she simply could not strongavoid/strong, picking up the white veil on the light oak countertop in the kitchen./p  
p dir="ltr""Yes, now...Oh, thank you, Midnight!" Claudia glimpses the girl, twirling the veil in her hand. She rushes over as Midnight hands it over, pouting./p  
p dir="ltr""Do I have to be present?" Midnight whines, earning a gentle scowl from Claudia. She was strongaware /strongit could be worse./p  
p dir="ltr""Girl, you best get dressed! You're my bridesmaid." Claudia squeaks, softly slapping Midnight to go get dressed./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight was strongabout /strongto be the odd girl, pushed from her comfort zone. She went to her bedroom, pulling her curls into a bun on her head with two loose strands on either side. She pulls on a strapless lavender dress in the fabric form of silk, falling a little above her knees. She steps into lavender purple heels, making her gag. Why did the woman who disgust her have to choose lavender?/p  
p dir="ltr""I'm strongready/strong!" Midnight lazily replies. She isn't feeling all lovey dovey. She appears to be drained from her lack of fun these days./p  
p dir="ltr"Claudia swore she was going to do something to help pick the girl up. What could help? She beams, handing the flower banquet to Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr"Yellow and pink roses engulfed in lavender./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight emsweetly /emwhiffed the flower, allowing the fragrance to calm her presence./p  
p dir="ltr""We should head to the church!" Claudia leaves with the fourteen year old./p  
p dir="ltr"Surely, Samuel forgot his strongwedding /strongdate./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight could only pray she wouldn't have to call the woman step-mother or mother in any form. She sat on the last pew of the small, dark church. "Is this a seance?"/p  
p dir="ltr""I sure hope not." A tawny blonde girl with scowling yet piercing green eyes spoke. She has a deep voice, coming from beside Midnight in the pew. She wore a brown leather jacket, sporting dark jeans with boots to match./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight quirks an eyebrow at the girl she hadn't seen since her arrival at Benverly Valley High. "Moonlight Forrester?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight Sinclair?" Moonlight half mocks, nonchalantly shrugging./p  
p dir="ltr""What're you doing here?" Midnight asks, turning to face the tan girl. She emis /emcloser than she realizes to Moonlight, feeling her strongbreath /stronghitch in her throat at the sight of the beautiful girl./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, I'm a fan of weddings," Moonlight honestly replies. Her eyes lock with Midnight, flickering to her lips in curious question. She frowns, shaking her head. "You look stunning."/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight leans emin/em, ready to test the waters when another voice brought her to reality./p  
p dir="ltr""MIDNIGHT, where have you been?" Colt calls from a row or two up. He came in a grey tuxedo with his family and girl./p  
p dir="ltr"All eyes stronghad /strongfallen to Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr""What do you mean? I have been around." Midnight glares, daggers into the blue ninja. She rolled her eyes at the middle Douglas brother, leaving the parents in befuddlement./p  
p dir="ltr"A woman with short dark hair, kind blue eyes sat in a grey pencil skirt with a matching jacket. She too had a darker complexion than her oldest and youngest sons./p  
p dir="ltr"This is where Colt got his tanner complexion./p  
p dir="ltr"The man in a suede grey tuxedo with sandy graying hair, and greenish eyes sat beside the woman./p  
p dir="ltr""No, he means, why haven't you been joining us at school?" Baby asks in a low whisper./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight shrugs, saying nothing. She listens intently once the wedding ceremony begins. Her eyes flit to the back of Rocky's blonde hair. She turns to see Moonlight has gone, causing a smirk to form on her face. She'd see the girl around more often of that- she was certain./p  
p dir="ltr"She dozes off, sighing of boredom. If ever she were to get strongmarried /strongwhich she won't then she would have entertainment eminstead /emof googly eyes not meant for her. Her favorite part is where her step-father's name is revealed, causing Rocky to jump in place. Whatever the reason, she'd soon find out./p  
p dir="ltr"Claudia is producing happy tears, lovingly embracing her Samuel. She is sure to give him a long kiss upon tying the nod./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight gags at the sight, shaking her head. Who wants such a lie? Crossing her arms, she stands to be the first one out the door./p  
p dir="ltr""Night, seriously?" Colt calls as Baby follows the two from the white brick building./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight comes to a stop near the grey mustang. She would not allow her step-mother to drive her home. Her life is going to pieces./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, what's your problem?" Baby is slightly annoyed by how evasive the girl was choosing to be./p  
p dir="ltr""I just..." Midnight taps her foot, trailing off. She chews on a fingernail as Rocky is slow to catch up./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight! You can't just strongavoid /strongpeople!" Tum Tum grins, embracing the girl./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is taken aback by surprise. A flood of emotions overcame her. She strongtried /strongto put on a false facade, leaning on the side of the mustang door./p  
p dir="ltr""Y'all have to understand, I'm always busy. I strongdon't /stronghave time for friendships, connections, and squabbles. I strongthought /strongI did. I don't." Midnight bites her botton lip, keeping her gaze from ever landing on Rocky./p  
p dir="ltr""You don't have time? You're only fourteen!" Colt shouts, further causing her to regress into herself./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight frowns. She'd become an emotional wreck, feeling like she had been a victim. In a way, she just about had been one./p  
p dir="ltr""Colt, let it go!" Rocky softly calls to his brother. His eyes are grazing the orange dirt on the ground./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight chose not to hug Tum Tum, moving to strongstand /strongalone. She didn't care if she cut them out or not. She stronghad /strongto do what was needed in strongavoiding /strongthem backstabbing her first. This is the point; the broken hearted pacifist had strongreached/strong./p  
p dir="ltr""You can't! Night, you've been helpful in showing me what I want. This isn't fair!" Baby moved to wrap Midnight into a hug until Colt put a hand in front of the redhead./p  
p dir="ltr""Well, life isn't fair!" Midnight angrily strongretorts/strongstrong, /strongclimbing into the backseat of the grey mustang. She locks herself inside, wishing she could take it all away. emEverything /emshe let lead up to the moments of caring to carelessness./p  
p dir="ltr"They would never forgive her. So what?/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight grew used to being on her own in a world of strangers. Her step-parents were aliens in her mind that she'd never comprehend. She curled into a bawl, shutting her eyelids tight all the way home. She would have emfallen /emasleep, but the pain in her abdomen strongproved /stronganother problem. She rushes inside, heading to the beige coated bathroom./p  
p dir="ltr"Well, she discovered her biggest problem of the day./p  
p dir="ltr""Spice, you okay?" Samuel calls from the other side of the door./p  
p dir="ltr""No...yes!" Midnight shouts. Silent tears were streaming down her face as she sat on the floor of the bathroom, rocking herself./p  
p dir="ltr""You positive?" Samuel tries a second time to pry./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm not pregnant, Sam! I'm fine!" Midnight growls, aware of his trick ways./p  
p dir="ltr""Alright, but I'm here if you need to talk." Samuel calls in turn, walking off to be with Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight would be on her own for a week to a month when they went off on their honeymoon. She didn't care. She was about to crash, burn, and not give two fucks. She waited until no sound was made to storm to her bedroom, barricading the door then falling into her bed. She buries her face into her silk pink pillow, sobbing as if it's the end of the world./p  
p dir="ltr"Why emcouldn't /emshe be normal like all the other girls her age? Even Baby was more normal than Midnight. Which said something. She couldn't cut it so why strongbothe/strongr?/p  
p dir="ltr"/p  
p dir="ltr"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"《 /span/fontstrongSide note: her step-father's name of Samuel comes from a guy I knew. He was only a year or two older than me when he was killed, walking home/strong strongone/strongstrong night. So I cooked up this character for him since I used to have a childhood crush on him. + he was almost like family so was his family. I've never /strongstrongbrought/strongstrong this up [not even on my main account] so yeah. That's why his name is Samuel. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongEverybody knows a Sam in life [character-wise or reality-wise!] Just wanted to put it out there. It's been I think a year since he was killed so, not that long ago. Sucks, but we all have to move on. Sorry for the rant. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》/span/font/strong/p 


	10. Chapter 10

p dir="ltr"strongfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"《/span/fontWarning: female × female sexual assault takes place in this chapter. I didn't know it would contain said abuse until halfway into it. Apologies in advance to all those reading. And, cringing. Sadly, it's not just men assaulting women. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongA woman can rape another woman just like a man can rape another man. This is part of the lesson of the chapter. Again, be forewarned!font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》/span/font/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"/p  
p dir="ltr"Birdie is intently watching Midnight like a hawk. Dating Tum Tum had put her at bay for the time. That is until her eyes set on the odd girl, striding about the school./p  
p dir="ltr""Nighttime pleasure!" Erica Harper calls, bouncing over to Midnight. She converses with her in the middle of the hall./p  
p dir="ltr""Uh, not this again!" Midnight sighs, grasping her tray. She raises an eyebrow at the gray green of the blonde girl whose popular in the school./p  
p dir="ltr""I'll offer you a deal, join us? I won't call you that ever again if you do." Erica pleads, gesturing to her table of friends./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight withdrew from her friends altogether in the school. Her interaction with Erica is one everybody would be sure to watch. She strongrolls /strongher eyes, placing her tray on the counter. She grasp Erica's shoulders. "I can't."/p  
p dir="ltr"Birdie sees the strongright /strongtime to strike. Like a cat towards it's prey, she slowly leaves the lunchroom./p  
p dir="ltr"Erica placed her tray down, wrapping an arm around Midnight. She mysteriously steers the fourteen year old from the cafeteria./p  
p dir="ltr"All eyes were on strongthem/strong./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum is the first to approach his brothers in worry, "I should have strongsaid /strongsomething emsooner-!/em"/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight allows Erica to drag her off to the gym. She doesn't know what to expect, feeling strongdread /strongnip her senses. She quirks an eyebrow as Erica locks the double doors of the gym, saying nothing against it. She is lead to the sleek gym floor, worsening her fast beating heart./p  
p dir="ltr""Erica, is this such a good idea?" Midnight asks with her fear showing behind her grey eyes./p  
p dir="ltr""No, but what's strongabout /strongto come your way is!" Erica giggles, shoving Midnight angrily onto her back./p  
p dir="ltr"Birdie grabs the girl, pinning Midnight to the floor./p  
p dir="ltr"Erica towers over Midnight, licking her bottom lip./p  
p dir="ltr""Are you using your hand?" Birdie asks, holding her pocket knife to the base of Midnight's throat./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is harshly breathing. She is confused as to what they're strongdoing/strong to her./p  
p dir="ltr""All you need is one hand to please oneself anyway. I've always wondered what fucking emanother /emgirl is like. This one seems to be perfect for it." Erica grins, straddling Midnight. Her long, boney fingers reach into pink silk panties./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight felt tears stain her cheeks. She tried not to scream, but she got no pleasure from what the other girl is doing to her. "strongRELEASE ME/strong!"/p  
p dir="ltr""You're a fairy, honey!" Birdie giggles in her ear, digging the pocket knife a little into her neck./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is squirming. She can feel pain strongradiating /strongdownstairs while Birdie does the unthinkable./p  
p dir="ltr"Birdie slips her hand inside of Midnight's shirt, toying with one of her nipples. Soon, she leans in pressing her lips onto the strongtraumatized /strongMidnight girl./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight grew to be in too much pain. Her time of the month already chose to grace her. Now, she was being violated in the middle of the gym./p  
p dir="ltr""What the-?!" An outraged voice, called. Rocky and the others struggled to gain entrance to the gym upon what Tum Tum revealed./p  
p dir="ltr""They have a knife pressed to her throat!" Baby hisses, pointing to Midnight's current predicament./p  
p dir="ltr"Honestly, Midnight never had felt more terrified./p  
p dir="ltr""This is the place emfairies /emcome to die!" Birdie growls, lifting the knife. She sticks it strongdeep/strong into Midnight's midriff./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby yanks Erica from Midnight, angrily kicking the girl unconscious. Her hands are no sooner wrapped around Birdie, attempting to strangle the life from Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr""She isn't a fairy, you bitch!" Baby shouts, continuing emuntil /emthe other ninjas come to their senses./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky is the first one beside Midnight, gently cradling her./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt rushes over to Baby, "Baby! NO! You'll kill her!"/p  
p dir="ltr""So?" Baby asks, smiling as she inflicts the pain upon Birdie./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt jumps into action. He pries the arms of Baby from around the dumb bully. He turns Baby to face him, emseeing tears /emwell in the back of her eyes./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum had gone to call for help. A newfound sadness overtook him./p  
p dir="ltr""So, the witch will spend her holidays in prison!" Colt softly coos in exclamation. He wraps Baby in his arms, speaking comforting words in her ears./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight takes a hold of Rocky's green-grey sweater trying to make sense of the blurring world around her. "Am I dead?"/p  
p dir="ltr""No, but if the ambulance doesn't strongarrive /strongit won't be long." Rocky mumbles, refraining from letting go of his soft grip on her./p  
p dir="ltr""It's cool. Let me die. I have no friends, no anything, no reason to be here. I guess she was right. I'm a pink fairy!" Midnight deliriously laughs, feeling her body growing limp./p  
p dir="ltr""Don't emsay /emthat, strongBallerina/strong!" Rocky hisses, pulling her closer./p  
p dir="ltr""The lights are pretty pink, emKitten/em." Midnight chuckles, turning her face into his chest. Her mind grows foggier. It's like one on laughing gas- unaware of their surroundings./p  
p dir="ltr""Who's going to tell them?" Baby asks, looking up at Colt. Her eyes briefly float to his lips./p  
p dir="ltr""Tell them of their new strongpet /strongnames for one another or of the ambulance being here?" Colt quizzes, allowing Baby to playfully hit his arm./p  
p dir="ltr""I think they know. Over hereem!/em" Baby shouts, waving the paramedics over./p  
p dir="ltr"The paramedics rush over. They strongtake /strongMidnight awake, strongsteadily/strong working on the petite girl; getting all the information they could from Rocky./p  
p dir="ltr"The three couldn't go with Midnight unless family so they'd have to make a stop by the hospital later. Staying strongbehind /strongmeant they could assure Erica Harper and Roman Kelley embeing /emsent off to jail./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum strongjogs /strongover, grateful to be rid of Birdie. He looks to his brothers in curious question, "What are we doing standing around here for?"/p  
p dir="ltr""We emstill /emhave school!" Rocky angrily reminds them./p  
p dir="ltr""We could always pull a Midnight, and go see her. Who's going to tell her step-father?" Baby perks up, looking at the three boys. By this time, she pulled a little away from Colt. Still, remaining by his side./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, our parents would kill us!" Colt wished he could ditch./p  
p dir="ltr""We're emin /emhigh school! We're meant to do stupid things, get into trouble and have adventure! We can't be Rocky!" Baby roars, tossing an arm into the air./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky is slightly offended./p  
p dir="ltr""I was doing a bit of snooping. Midnight is a secret nerd like Rocky. So, who wants to be a Midngiht either?" Colt bitterly retorts, folding his arms./p  
p dir="ltr""One problem with that, Rocky isn't a secret nerd. He's too much of a parent pleaser!" Baby corrects, putting emphasis on her last statement./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky has blood, staining his hoodie from wear he held Midnight. His attention was caught by their strongbickering /strongof his nerdiness. He shoots daggers into their souls, "I can be bad!"/p  
p dir="ltr""On your own terms, Kitten!" Colt delightfully giggles, playfully batting his eyelashes at Rocky./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky turns pink, growing embarrassed./p  
p dir="ltr""Who's staying? Who's going to ensure her safety?" Baby returns to the topic up for debate./p  
p dir="ltr""Our parents would have our heads. I'd go since I'm semi caught up, but I still have a ton of class assignments to catch up on." Rocky informs, really wanting to pay Midnight a visit. At the same time, he thought it a horrid idea. Aside from his confusion for where the girl was emconcerned/em, he doubted he would be the first to last person she wanted to see in her current state./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby frowns, sighing./p  
p dir="ltr"The other three still didn't know Rocky is the strongreasoning /strongMidnight chose to strongavoid /strongthem in school. If he didn't say anything then why would she?/p  
p dir="ltr"Nah, Midnight only made the first move when she saw it appropriate./p  
p dir="ltr""Tum and I will go." Baby announces, earning a nod of approval from the yellow ninja./p  
p dir="ltr""Our parents-" Rocky and Colt began in unison./p  
p dir="ltr""Can it, Caramel Blond-winstrong!/strong" Tum Tum cuts off his brothers. He went with Baby, wanting to check up on Midnight. He chose to see her as a second sister; of his own choosing, of course./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby high fives Tum Tum, "Is Colt, Caramel?"/p  
p dir="ltr""No, he's Angelita." Tum Tum sarcastically bites off, shaking his head at the horrified look written on Baby's face. He held up a stash of skittles, softening her features./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby took the skittles, eagerly popping one at a time into her mouth, "What kind of candy do you think Midnight likes?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Easy, emsnickers/em!" Tum Tum announces to no one in particular. He spoke to Midnight a little about their favorite candies. Long before Birdie ruled his life./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby strongdefinitely /strongsaw them as needing some of the candies, hoping to bring joy once more to Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr"/p  
p dir="ltr"strongfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"《/span/fontI would have written a dark backstory for Birdie. Only, it would be graphic and too messy for my liking. So, I'm taking a bit advice from a friend who's a brother in my eyes. A bully will be a bully /strongstrongsimply/strongstrong for the sake of the story. All you need to know is she's a manipulative, cut throat, boy stealing, angry little shit. You don't need to feel sorry for her or get /strongstrongattached/strongstrong. Not everybody /strongstrongcan/strongstrong be saved!/strongfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》/span/font/p 


	11. Chapter 11

p dir="ltr"strongfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"《/span/fontThis revolves around the boys a partial Emily face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》/span/font/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"/p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky has his hands in his blonde hair, leaning on the desk for homework. He was emquite /emannoyed, finishing up the last of it./p  
p dir="ltr""I have never seen a girl so regressed into herself!" Tum Tum shouts, strongbounding up the /strongstairs to the bedroom the boys still shared./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt follows behind, grimacing. "Where's emBaby?/em"/p  
p dir="ltr""She is staying overnight. At least until Samuel returns." Tum Tum chokes, strongmentioning the /strongstep-father./p  
p dir="ltr""When will her step-father return?" Colt wonders, raising an eyebrow at his little brother. He goes to tug on a light blue hoodie, grunting in the process./p  
p dir="ltr""What? Is emPony /emupset he won't be spending time with his Baby?" Tum Tum teases, grinning as Colt becomes enraged./p  
p dir="ltr""No." Colt gently mutters, averting his gaze to the floor. He folds his arms, leaning a bit on the desk strongbeside /strongthe door./p  
p dir="ltr""You know you strongalready/strong miss her." Rocky says, rolling his eyes./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt perks up, taking a chair- twisting it so he could sit and lean forward. His eyes set on his pale brother, "Well, let's emtake /ema look on the life of Rock-lobsteemr, /emshall we?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky releases an annoyed sigh, glaring emover /emat his brother. "Colt-"/p  
p dir="ltr""You, my brother friend, so happen to be the one who has a secret infatuation with Midnight. You strongpretend /strongto not care, but there you are trying to help her. Shall I go on?" Colt had cut off the green ninja, listing off what he could to further irritate the blonde boy./p  
p dir="ltr""Colt, shut emup!/em" Rocky seethes, sending his brother a warning scowl. He is in no mood to take crap from his brother./p  
p dir="ltr""You have a girlfriend you have strongforgotten /strongabout already!" Colt shouts, gaining Rocky's full attention./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky is done, twisting towards his brother. He opens his mouth to say something when their mother pops up at the door./p  
p dir="ltr""Your father and I are going out. You're in emcharge/em of your brothers, Rocky." Their mother informs, causing Colt to scoff./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt finds this unbelieveable. He didn't know for how emlong /emhe wouldn't see Baby which causes his bitter, boredom to stretch. His eyes turn to Tum Tum once their mother is off./p  
p dir="ltr""Hey, Tum?" Colt softly calls, jeering the boy from his licorice eating state./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum slowly, strongreluctantly /stronglooks up. A mixture of hurt and fear briefly flash in his hazel eyes. "What?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Colt frowns, giving the slight shake of his head. "You emexperience /emany firsts yet? Like first kiss, first love, first-?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Come off it, Colt! Leave people alone. I'd say go strongbother/strong Baby, but it's clear she'd rather love on Midnight." Rocky takes a jab at his middle brother. He didn't strongpay /stronga lick of attention to what fell from his mouth./p  
p dir="ltr""Rocky, strongdo /strongyou want to fight me?" Colt poses the question, humming until a knock on the strongdoor /strongsilences the brothers./p  
p dir="ltr"They tense for fear of a burgular./p  
p dir="ltr""We emcannot /emlet what happened before happen a second time. Mom, strongwould /stronghave our heads!" Rocky informs both brothers, standing up. He holds a finger to his lips to shush them, silently starting for downstairs./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt follows Rocky who is slowly strongjoined /strongby Tum Tum./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky opens the door, sighing one of emrelief/em to find Emily on the other side./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, hey Emily!" Tum Tum grins, waving from the top of the stairs. He was a bit reluctant to be friendly to the blonde girl since she was in relations to Roman./p  
p dir="ltr"Emily has her arms folded, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. She seems in strongdebate/strong over something, emplaguing /emher mind./p  
p dir="ltr""Emily, what's up? You emlook like /emyou've seen a ghost." Colt calls, joining his brother in the doorway. He's curious as to what brings their neighbor over so late./p  
p dir="ltr"Emily can't strongseem /strongto decide on wether to spill the beans or keep lying to Rocky. Sighing, she shakes her head of blonde hair. "It's nothing important."/p  
p dir="ltr""Important enough for you to wake us up." Colt rolls his eyes, huffing./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky shoots him a glare, softly hitting his brother. "You weren't sleeping!"/p  
p dir="ltr""So, you weren't finishing up homework?" Colt dumbfoundedly asks./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky sighs, training his gaze on Emily who is in the process of turning on her heel to leave. He starts after the girl in a light sprint, leaving a smirking Colt watching the two as he stops Emily./p  
p dir="ltr"Emily turns, huffing. She expects him to say something; glaring when he comes up blank. "Rocky, I told you. It's not important."/p  
p dir="ltr""Emily, it would have to be. Please, what's emwrong? Is /emthis about your cousin?" Rocky pleads, wanting her gaze to focus on him, but it doesn't. /p  
p dir="ltr""No, just leave emit/em!" Emily hisses, rushing off to her house. She didn't bother to look back at her boyfriend. She was too embusy /emtrying to save hearts, but how can one break a heart that isn't emtheirs/em?/p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky rubs his neck, allowing his green blue gaze to flit to the pink house across the street side by side to the red brick house. Releasing a sigh, he doesn't realize he's emstaring /emlongingly at the house until his brother calls to him./p  
p dir="ltr""Rock, you good?" Colt yells, gathering his attention./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky takes a few strongmore /strongseconds, debating in his head. Should he go strongpay /strongMidnight a visit? strongThinking more /strongon the thought, makes him want to visit her further yet he can't. Sighing, he returns inside softly closing the door. His bright green blue eyes connect with the hazel of Colt, having took a seat on the bottom of the steps./p  
p dir="ltr""I emthink /emso. Would you die for her?" Rocky asks, taking a seat beside Colt. His hands connect with one another, watching Colt mull over the idea./p  
p dir="ltr""Who? You have to be specific." Colt says, gesturing to his brother./p  
p dir="ltr""Who else would you strongdie /strongfor female wise? I was emimplying /emBaby." Rocky voices, feeling his eyebrows hit his hairline./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt hangs his head, thinking. He has a list for this too./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky smacks his brother upside the back of his head./p  
p dir="ltr""Well, I can't not say I wouldn't take a strongbullet /strongfor mom. She's always believed in us-" Colt starts, ready to list off each one with his own reasoning behind it./p  
p dir="ltr""COLT!" Rocky shouts, cutting his brother off./p  
p dir="ltr""Okay, okay, impatient blonde. I'd take a bullet for Midnight and Baby." Colt adds, finishing up. He decides to give an afterthought, "I was only answering your stupid questions."/p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky knits his eyebrows together, "You would strongdie /strongfor both?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Duh!" Colt says, rolling his eyes. Would he emexpand/em? No, he wasn't strongready /strongto discuss his feelings for his childhood best friend with his older brother. He refused to do so with Tum Tum as well./p  
p dir="ltr""Do you stronglike /strongher?" Rocky ponders, further creating strongdiscomfort/strong in Colt./p  
p dir="ltr""Rocky, I emlike /emMidnight and Baby. They're both beautiful embabes/em. Can you get off my back?" Colt snaps, easily swinging himself to his feet. He can't strongbelieve /strongRocky is trying to talk to him about his feelings./p  
p dir="ltr""What if you stronghad /strongto choose one?" Rocky pries, arching an eyebrow. He stronghopes /stronghis brother will lessen the blow for him./p  
p dir="ltr""Rocky, don't. Quit empushing /emme!" Colt goes into the kitchen for a glass of tea. He is ready to fight his older brother until he knocks off his twenty questions he seems to love./p  
p dir="ltr""Colt! You're fifteen! How strongdifficult /strongcan it be to-?" Rocky didn't get his sentence out./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt brought up a foot, swinging in Rocky's direction./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky swiftly caught the foot, narrowing his green blue gaze on his brother. He takes a deep breath, strongreminding /stronghimself to not mindlessly start something he can't finish./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt angrily splashes his tea onto Rocky./p  
p dir="ltr"The emolder /emboy takes another deep breath./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt wiggles his foot emcloser /emto Rocky's face./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky snaps, releasing his hold on Colt. He pounces on the blue ninja, beginning to pin him to the ground./p  
p dir="ltr""Rocky, you can't have all the fun with the girls! emEspecially/em, ones like Midnight and Baby who strongare not /strongattracted to you!" Colt hisses up at his older brother./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky is tempted to strongmurder /stronghis brother, knowing strongbetter/strong. "I'm not!"/p  
p dir="ltr""Then, why are you so concerned with my love life?" Colt asks, knitting his eyebrows together./p  
p dir="ltr""Forget it, Colt. You're a lost cause! I feel strongbad /strongfor Baby. You're going to break her heart. I stronghope/strong you can live with that!" Rocky stands up, calling over his shoulder as he starts for the exit of the kitchen./p  
p dir="ltr""You strongalready /strongbroke Emily's!" Colt retorts, continuing to lay on the floor for a few minutes. He didn't have a crush on Midnight or maybe he had a tiny bit of one. Either way, he couldn't reveal the truth to Rocky. He didn't yearn for his brother's teasing yet he found tormenting them one of the best sports./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	12. Chapter 12

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"strongBaby /strongawoke to a missing Midnight. Raising her red eyebrows, she stretches her pale arms into the air. She weakly stands up, casting a skeptical gaze around the room. Why didn't anybody inform her of Midnight's emdisappearance/em? She is about to leave only to nearly run, straight into Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is in her dried, bloody clothes. "I'm strongready /strongto head home!"/p  
p dir="ltr""Are you healed up?" Baby is concerned, eyeing her abdomen area./p  
p dir="ltr""Flame, it doesn't strongmatter/strong. I went to tell the doctors I'm going home whether they like it or not. So, later!" Midnight chirps, waving Baby off./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby lifts an eyebrow, "Night, I wasn't the one to-"/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight takes off, forgetting about the blue eyed female. She has to think up a plan to keep the norms and crazies from her. She wonders how she's going to get home, deciding it best to walk. She takes a strongdark /strongalley in the middle of broad daylight, freezing up as she catches a glimpse of Barbie Harper and Sasha Jenkins. Were they looking for revenge on account of Roman Kelley?/p  
p dir="ltr"No, they hated the girl as strongmuch /strongas the others strongdid/strong. Sinking low to the ground, she quietly presses her small strongbody/strong into a dumpster; allowing herself to peer around it./p  
p dir="ltr"The two girls were strongappearing /strongto be troublemakers./p  
p dir="ltr"Barbie is wearing a black leather jacket with a blue skull and cross bones embroidered on the back. Her brown hair is in big ringlet waves with hands shoved deep into her jacket pocket. She stood with Sasha in front of a light blue door./p  
p dir="ltr"Sasha bore a black leather jacket with a red motorcycle embroidered on the back, choosing to pick waves for her brown hair. "We're in."/p  
p dir="ltr""Good, the strongpassword/strong?" Barbie speaks, keeping cover. She took Sasha on an undercover mission to a biker bar emwhere /embad things strongwould /strongmost likely happen to the girls./p  
p dir="ltr""The password is emMidnight /emstrongBlues/strong. For whatever reason." Sasha announces, shrugging./p  
p dir="ltr"Barbie nods, knocking on the door strongprepared /strongto shed some blood. She gives the password as does Sasha, gaining them entrance into the secret biker bar./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight strongheard /strongenough. strongJump /stronginto action or leave it be? She couldn't strongstand /strongby allowing the girls to possibly be raped emeven /emif she were to avoid them. Straightening up, strongMidnight /strongstuffs her hands into the pockets of her black leather jacket. She cited it as a good sign of having gained the blood on her shirt./p  
p dir="ltr"She was about to lay into some fuckers! Cracking her knuckles, she was furiously walking until a familiar voice got her attention./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, there you are! Baby, said you took off with no warning!" The concerned tone of Rocky causes her to jump./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight spins around, finding Colt tagging along. "Where's Baby and Tum Tum?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Searching for you!" Colt calls, stuffing tan hands into his jeans./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky nods, narrowing his eyes on her. "Come on. We should get you home."/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight would. She had to do what she could to help those emseemingly /emlost girls. She strongwanted /strongto be mean to Rocky, but didn't have the audacity./p  
p dir="ltr""I'll meet you lot strongback there/strong. I have something to do. An errand to run." Midnight chokes, strongjabbing /stronga thumb in the left direction./p  
p dir="ltr""In an alley?" Rocky asks, sharing a look of disbelief with Colt. He wasn't strongbuying it/strong, walking closer to Midnight. His green blue eyes were quick to come across the barely visible light blue door./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt hangs back. Somebody had to tell Baby and Tum Tum emthey /emfound Midnight. Speak of the devils, they shall appear./p  
p dir="ltr""Come on!" Baby hissed to the two brothers, strongtaking /strongoff in the direction of Rocky and Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr"Frowning, Midnight bites her bottom lip. She knows they'll pry until they get the information they're in search of. She motions to the door, not keen on wasting more time./p  
p dir="ltr""I can't give you emthe /ementire explanation. Two girls our age got the strongpassword /strongto this secret biker's bar. The password is Midnight Blues for some off the wall strongreason/strong. Follow my lead; act tough, challenge no one!" Midnight hurriedly whispers to them in a rush./p  
p dir="ltr""strongBikers/strong?" Colt asks in disbelief. He bore a look as if he had a nasty taste in his mouth upon the mention./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight walks over to the door, clinging to the sleeve of her jacket. She has a theory she knows why the password is what it is while empraying /emshe is incorrect./p  
p dir="ltr""They're not all strongbad/strong!" Baby hisses to Colt, swatting him upside the head./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky is stood next to Midnight, shooting the two a brief warning glare./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is on nerves. She knocks once the four are as silent as the grass the crickets are chirping in./p  
p dir="ltr""Password?" A random guy behind the door opens a slit in the door./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight Blues." Midnight and Rocky reply in sync. Their eyes briefly lock, sending one another brief small smiles./p  
p dir="ltr"The guy opens the door, waving for them to come in. He stops Colt, Tum Tum, and Baby for said password. He allows them entrance once they produce it./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight scans the strongbarely /strongraving bar. She takes in a sharp breath, eyeing the rotting oak floor boards./p  
p dir="ltr"A stage was front row, center for their entertainment with a spotlight. A woman currently sat, singing while a bar stood off to one corner. A poker table sat in the middle of the room. Chairs were scattered about./p  
p dir="ltr"The place smelt of booze and cigar smoke./p  
p dir="ltr"The bartender is wiping down the countertop of the dark bar table. Stools were lining up while Midnight came to recognize Barbie and Sasha right off the bat./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby is staring around in curious amazement as Colt follows her gaze./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum stays close to Rocky and Midnight; gaining bad vibes./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight waits by the end, analyzing Barbie and Sasha chatting away to the bartender. "We're strongabout /strongto have trouble."/p  
p dir="ltr""How can you tell?" Rocky asks, accidentally emgrazing /emher hand. His eyes widen, taking note of how close they were. He didn't strongrealize /stronghe was stood so close to the girl./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight didn't seem phased by his hand lightly grazing hers. Her eyes come into emcontact /emwith his, wide with her worry. "Well, I emthink-/em"/p  
p dir="ltr"A loud crash following a thud cuts her off. A tall man with a dark beard came from upstairs. He's aged well, it seems. He ran a tan hand through his gelled, slick short dark waves on his head. He wore a black leather jacket blue jeans cuffed at the bottom with dark boots./p  
p dir="ltr"The man took a swig of beer. He slowly pulled a butterfly knife from his jacket./p  
p dir="ltr""WHO LET STRANGERS INTO MY BAR?! UNDERAGE GIRLS TO BE PRECISE?!" The man roars, slamming his palms onto the bar./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby and Colt are quick to stand behind Rocky, Midnight, and the now fearful Tum Tum./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight knew him to be a tough kid. She wanted no one to get hurt. She had come to know the man with no second guessing. So, this is why her mother left the shouting idiot?/p  
p dir="ltr""That's what I think. Y'all stay here. I'll handle this." Midnight hisses to her friends, meaning for them to keep to the shadows./p  
p dir="ltr"They emonly /emdo for the fact they hadn't seen a man so outraged./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky hesitantly tugs on her hand to keep her from moving. "You strongbarely /strongmade it out last time you got injured."/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight shrugs, softly tapping his nose. She pries his grip off, smirking as she adds in a low whisper, "Live a little. I know what I'm doing. So trust me to not get you killed."/p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky sighs, sticking to the shadows with his brothers and Baby. He knew it was a dangerous plan./p  
p dir="ltr"The man is in front of the two girls, strongready /strongto cut off a finger to prove his point of no intruders./p  
p dir="ltr""This is what happens, you emlittle bitch/em!" The man seethes about to lop off the pinkie until Midnight slinks from the shadows./p  
p dir="ltr""You can't chop off limbs of schoolgirls! You'll go to jail for illegal technicalities." Midnight half shouts across the floor./p  
p dir="ltr"The man strongstops /strongwhat he's doing. He strongreleases /stronghis grip on the girls, turning to face the grey eyed beauty. A frown etched onto his face at the sight of his only strongdaughter/strong./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, you live?" The man broke strongdown /stronginto tears, falling on his knees in front of her. He couldn't believe it./p  
p dir="ltr""Yes, I've brought friends. In emcase/em, this was dangerous. For backup!" Midnight motions to Rocky, Colt, Tum Tum, and Baby./p  
p dir="ltr"The four come from the shadows at a slow pace./p  
p dir="ltr""Who is he?" Tum Tum pries, earning a sigh from Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr""Who I thought. This emis /emVincent Salvador. You can call the treacherous man Vinny or Viper." Midnight groans, locking gazes with the girls on the stool. She shivers as they slowly walk over./p  
p dir="ltr""Your strongmom /strongmade me believe you strongdied /strongduring childbirth!" Vincent growls, removing himself from the ground. He wipes the tears, staining his tan facial features./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	13. Chapter 13

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Mom strongtold /strongme you were a drug addicted, child trafficker on crack!" Midnight spits in turn, getting the stink eye from him./p  
p dir="ltr""I was never on drugs or child trafficking!" Vincent counters, throwing his arms in the air./p  
p dir="ltr""Then what about crack?!" Midnight asks, throwing her hands up into the air./p  
p dir="ltr""No. Your strongmother /strongonly told you those things, because I never told her what I was actually doing. It was too strongrisky/strong!" Vincent is near tears again, wanting to wrap her up to keep her safe from the vicious cycle of life./p  
p dir="ltr""What emwere /emyou doing?" Baby jumps into the conversation, standing to the right of Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt and Tum Tum went to take a seat on the stools of the bar./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is waiting, tapping her foot on the strongrotting /strongfloorboard. She hadn't took note of Rocky on her left side, but she could sense he was there./p  
p dir="ltr"Barbie and Sasha were close to Baby, raising curious eyebrows at the man./p  
p dir="ltr"Vincent sighs, nodding. "You want the truth?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Yes." All four girls spoke in unison; scaring the boys./p  
p dir="ltr""I fell into working with a dangerous guy strongprior /strongto your birth. He used to be my best friend. I snuck around while spying on him to bring him in for the FBI, but I got nowhere. He threatened to come after me once he found out from another inside guy on the FBI." Vincent is numb upon explaining the situation./p  
p dir="ltr""You had a treacherous best friend?" Barbie quirks an eyebrow./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, how sweet." Sasha sarcastically taunts, earning a scowl from Baby./p  
p dir="ltr""We all have someone we trust who betrays that trust eventually. A best friend, an enemy, a lover, etc. You name it." Vincent explains, tugging at Midnight's heartstrings./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum knows the feeling all too well. He mindlessly nods, spawning a questioning gaze from Colt./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt thinks back to how Tum Tum said Birdie used him to get to Midnight. He comes to the conclusion of how Tum could relate, returning his attention to the topic at hand./p  
p dir="ltr""How bad could he have threatened you?" Rocky voices the one question Midnight was about to propose./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight nods in wonder./p  
p dir="ltr""Your strongmother /strongwas the love of my life. My one and only so when she told me she was pregnant with you; I tried to get out. You know what that nearly cost me? Your mother's head on a plate with you inside!" Vincent screams, frantically tugging at his head of hair./p  
p dir="ltr""I thought you said she didn't know?" Colt is dumbfounded like the rest./p  
p dir="ltr""No, she didn't. She followed me one night, trying for answers afterwards. I couldn't have her die with my unborn child!" Vincent speaks, feeling his heart beating fast in his chest./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is gnawing on her bottom lip./p  
p dir="ltr"A tall, lanky, lean, muscular guy with slick dark hair comes over carrying a brown box. His skin is a darker caramel, compared to Midnight. His honey brown eyes snapping solely to Vincent. He wore a white tee shirt, tucked into the waist band of his dark blue jeans emwhile /emdawning dark boots./p  
p dir="ltr""Mr. Salvador, where would you like this?" Asks the male, seemingly a little older than the teens in the bar. He failed to notice them. He held a thick New York accent as he spoke to the strongboss/strong./p  
p dir="ltr""Over there, Mars." Vincent says, eyeing the girls once more./p  
p dir="ltr"All the females stronghad /strongtheir attention on the good looks of the male. All were chewing on their bottom lip, but not as bad as Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr""Who's your captive?" Baby asks, causing stronga /stronghint of jealousy to stir in Colt./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, his name is Julian Warrington. He lives with me, considering his parents tossed him out. He goes by Mars. His choice." Vincent passionately voices./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, I'm almost eighteen." Mars comes into view. His eyes strongtaking /strongin all of the beautiful ladies. His eyes stop on Midnight, strongdrinking /strongher in the longest. A soft smile placated his features as he extends an arm directly to her./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, Spice or Night Sinclair. Your choice." Midnight shyly grins, shaking hands with him./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky is irritated along with Colt, but Tum Tum is fascinated by Mars like the rest of the girls./p  
p dir="ltr""You can call me, Baby!" Squeals the redhead, shaking hands with him. A goofy grin usually reserved for Colt sat on her pale features. She went on to add in a seductive tone, "All you want."/p  
p dir="ltr"Mars chuckles, shaking hands with Barbie and Sasha./p  
p dir="ltr""Barbie. This is Sasha." Barbie replies, motioning to the quiet girl beside her./p  
p dir="ltr"Sasha may have been germophobic yet she knew a good looking male when she saw one./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm Tum Tum!" The youngest shouted, startling everybody in the place. He grows quiet, shrugging. "I like to be loud."/p  
p dir="ltr""Not these days." Colt remarks, arching an eyebrow at his baby brother./p  
p dir="ltr""Well, I'm Rocky and my other brother is Colt. Why aren't you in school?" Rocky holds a pale hand for Mars to shake who refuses to touch hands with the blonde boy./p  
p dir="ltr""Is this blonde thing your boyfriend, Midnight? I gotta say, you can do better." Mars comments, wiping off a shot glass./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh no, the blonde fool has a blonde girlfriend at school. I don't know their names. So, it's cool." Midnight bites her bottom lip, wriggling eyebrows at Mars./p  
p dir="ltr""strongAm /strongI forgiven or not?" Vincent questions, snapping Midnight to reality./p  
p dir="ltr""For which part? Not trying to reach out to me or trying to cut off one of my friends pinkie's?" Midnight glares as she voiced her questions./p  
p dir="ltr""I strongdeserve /strongthat." Vincent sighs, wondering how he could make it up to her. "I'm sorry."/p  
p dir="ltr""Can we go or are you going to have Jules beat us to death?" Rocky angrily asks. He was usually able to force away the negative feelings, but he couldn't shake the angry feeling latching onto him in the current moment./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight furrows an eyebrow, twisting to see the blonde strongheading /strongfor the door./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt would follow. Only, he got the sense leaving the girls alone isn't the best thing. Even if his Baby was into kicking butt with him. He knew Rocky wouldn't usually walk off, leaving a female strongunattended/strong but he seemed oddly angry said night./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight checks the time. "I'll think about forgiving you. We've got to kick rocks."/p  
p dir="ltr"Barbie, Sasha, and Baby follow Midnight from the biker's bar. Their eyes take in the stars, littered across the night sky./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky is leaning on the wall, glaring at the gravel under his feet. He hardly glanced up at the females./p  
p dir="ltr""We have to hurry. It's late. A lot of terrible things can happen during the night." Colt urgently voices./p  
p dir="ltr""I'll lead!" Tum Tum and Baby volunteer./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight cast her gaze to Rocky, wondering what's got him bent./p  
p dir="ltr""Rock-zan, what's got you so uptight?" Midnight calls in question, earning a scowl from said blonde boy./p  
p dir="ltr""Quit it with the odd nicknames, Midnight!" Rocky growled, starting to follow Colt and the others. He wasn't hurrying embecause he /emstill wanted to make sure Midnight got home safely./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is reluctant to follow their lead. Yet she does, eyeing the backside of Rocky stronghardcore/strong. A dirty thought came to her mind, causing a snort to escape her. She slid into her house without the latter realizing, quickly stripping from her bloody clothes. She goes for a nice, soothing hot shower. Does she forgive her father for any of the crimes strongcommitted/strongstrong? /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Should she forgive the man who so blatantly forgot of her presence? She wasn't ready to forgive emquite /emso soon. She stronghad /stronga lovely step-father. She even did her strongbest /strongto warm up to her step-mother. She didn't want to hate the woman she knew nothing of. She decided she would give Claudia another try upon their arrival with her new brother./p  
p dir="ltr"Stepping from the shower, she wraps a soft pink towel around her body. Her eyes scan the healing wound on her abdomen, knowing a scar would forever be on her. Sighing, she climbs into bed feeling the day drain her. She forgets her clothing, falling into a deep slumber. strongRest /strongcomes easy for her./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	14. Chapter 14

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Does she usually sleep like that?" Baby asks, furrowing her eyebrows at Colt./p  
p dir="ltr"They emwere /emthe first to check on Midnight the next day. It is a Saturday after all./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt was about to jab the girl in the rib when in came Rocky followed by the sluggish Tum Tum./p  
p dir="ltr""Why are you staring at Midnight softly snoring?" Rocky ponders, soon taking in the sight before them on her bed./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is wrapped in a towel while the bed covers were thrown around. Releasing a yawn, she turns almost hitting Colt in the face from how close the boy is. She stretches a short caramel arm into the sky./p  
p dir="ltr""What's the date of the day?" Midnight yawns, turning her head to the wall. Her eyes are still shut./p  
p dir="ltr""What?" Colt hisses to Baby./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky glares at the two. His face is turning pink without his agreement. He moves to the foot of her bed, lightly grasping the bedsheets to cover her body. He doesn't get the chance when Midnight goes to sit up nearly stronglocking /stronglips with him. He tenses, freezing up as she attempts to process what's happening./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby tugs on Colt who trips over his boots./p  
p dir="ltr"They crash land to the yellow rug in the living room. In the process of their rush to leave, they knock strongRocky /strongstraight into Midnight who pulls back before their lips mingle./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is red in the face. She keeps one hand tightly on the towel so it isn't loosened./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky strongrolls /strongonto his back on the bed so he isn't touching Midnight. He uses his elbows to prop himself onto his side./p  
p dir="ltr""Why are you guys breaking into my home?" Midnight scoots to the end of the bed. She should have wrapped herself in clothing last night./p  
p dir="ltr""We- Well, I wasn't. Those two have yet to explain. I came searching for them." Rocky notes, getting up off the bed as she stands up. He begins to exit the bedroom, meaning to scold Colt and Baby./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is thankful he closed the door on his leave. She digs in her dresser for a light pink, turtleneck sweater after trapping her chest in a pink lacey bra with matching panties. She pulls the sweater quickly over her head, searching for her fresh clean dark jeans reminding her of the eighties. Her hair remains a tangled mess as she walks to the living room./p  
p dir="ltr""Why aren't your step-parents back?" Colt is the first to ask as she appears./p  
p dir="ltr""I got home yesterday. Same as y'all! Do I look like I know?" Midnight folds her arms./p  
p dir="ltr""We were talking to our parents last night. We strongwanted /strongto know if you'd like to come stay the night or until they return." Colt perks up, voicing what Tum Tum strongalready knew./strong/p  
p dir="ltr""Rocky was begging mom and dad after we got home last night when we found ourselves almost grounded." Tum Tum announces, placing his brother in the hot seat./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm better off alone." Midnight says, waving the offer away./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, so you haven't had near death experiences since moving here?" Baby ponders, catching her off gaurd./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm not staying with emthy /emenemy." Midnight speaks up, barely catching the brief hurt crossing Rocky./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, I emvolunteered /emto stay with you. This way you don't have to worry about strongboys /strongor being alone. My mom approved!" Baby smiles wide./p  
p dir="ltr""It's illegal for you to stay alone." Rocky replies, earning a reluctant sigh from Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight emcouldn't /emsee Samuel spending his life behind bars. She didn't want to./p  
p dir="ltr"Samuel was a good guy with a full life ahead. He was the step-father since he was younger than her mother when they met, fell in love, and married./p  
p dir="ltr"It was all too quick for Midnight, but she grew to respect the man soon helping to raise her. "Fine, Sam can't go to jail. I won't strongrisk /strongit."/p  
p dir="ltr"Colt snickers, hearing the soft undertone in Midnight's tone as she says the name of her step-father. How does she not know of Rocky's actual name?/p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky is staring at her wistfully. He had the urge to strongreach /strongover, and touch her shoulder. Again, he didn't make the first move. He kept still, watching her every move like a feline watching it's prey./p  
p dir="ltr""Well, let's emgo/em!" Tum Tum smiles, tugging Midnight from the house./p  
p dir="ltr"The two are gone from sight, leaving the others stunned./p  
p dir="ltr"•••/p  
p dir="ltr"emWhy am I here/em? Midnight silently questions. Her gaze is roaming the inside of the grey two to three story home. Her eyes roam over the white sofa in the living room near a fireplace somewhat warming her heart. She didn't fail to note the light pink walls or carpet of the entrance near the stairwell./p  
p dir="ltr"Somebody had a jazz she could get behind. She could tell the kitchen has a tan counter with a kitchen table to par./p  
p dir="ltr"Sighing, she is accompanied by the others. She is the odd duckling, sticking out like a sore thumb as the other three barge into the door about ready to bump into Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, where's Tum?" Colt asks, unable to find their brother./p  
p dir="ltr""I have no idea. He tried pulling me upstairs yet I couldn't force my feet up there." Midnight says, allowing her gaze to hit the stairwell landing./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky and Colt scurry past the two females, leaving Baby to comfort Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby goes on to talk her ear off until night falls. A sudden idea springs to life in the back of her mind, "We should play truth or dare with the boys!"/p  
p dir="ltr""No, I don't think it's a good idea. We're liable to ruin friendships that way." Midnight disagrees, shaking her head at the thought./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby pouts until Midnight gives in. "Yay! This should be entertaining. GUYS!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Colt rushes to the top of the stairs upon emhearing /emBaby call. "Yes, Sweetheart?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Turning red, she chokes in response./p  
p dir="ltr""Flame wants all of us to play truth and dare. It may contain smooching, brought to you by Peter Pan and the Lost Boys." Midnight rambles, missing his eyes eagerly lighting up./p  
p dir="ltr""Rocky! Tum Tum! Come on! We're playing a game with the girls!" Colt shouts./p  
p dir="ltr"The other two boys come from the bedroom. They had been busy getting sleeping emarrangements /emin order./p  
p dir="ltr"The five teens pile into the living room./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight sits far from them, hating this game./p  
p dir="ltr""Rocky- truth or dare?" Baby giggles, deciding to begin with the oldest./p  
p dir="ltr""Uh, dare." Rocky says, already hating the game./p  
p dir="ltr""I dare you to break up with Emily!" Baby chants, clasping her hands together in a malicious manner./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky isn't about break it off with Emily. He lies to Baby anyway, "So truth or dare, Baby?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Easy, dare!" Baby chants./p  
p dir="ltr""I dare you to forget about Colt. Move on to someone else to annoy!" Rocky replies, causing a frown to flicker across the redhead./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is definitely sure this game isn't for her. She sinks into the cushion, wishing to be anywhere aside from in the house./p  
p dir="ltr""Truth or dare, Midnight?" Colt calls, hoping she goes for dare./p  
p dir="ltr""Truth." Midnight feels her heart calming./p  
p dir="ltr""Is it true that if you're apart of a biker gang that when you lick someone's face you own them?" Colt comes up with the question from way back. He had plenty of questions for her own said front./p  
p dir="ltr""It is the tradition." Midnight confirms, "truth or dare, Colt?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Dare!" Colt beams, earning a roll of the eyes from Rocky./p  
p dir="ltr""Well, I dare you to kiss Baby." Midnight giggles, catching the quizzical look Rocky is strongsending /strongher./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby turns beet red, shaking her head in disagreement./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt moves from his position to pull Baby on top of him in his lap. He locks lips, fighting for dominace with Baby. It takes them for what feels like ages as a warmth causes the kiss to deepen./p  
p dir="ltr""Are we in a zoo?" Rocky finally asks, having gone pink./p  
p dir="ltr"The lock on the door turning causes fear to overcome the teens./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight pulls Baby from off of Colt, rushing into the kitchen with said girl. Nor of the two needed for the parents of those boys to be caught in their arms. She was aware of how bad it could be./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt releases a deep, hearty chuckle./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby sights his voice as a joyous melody to her ears./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight hands Baby over a glass of tea to keep her breathing regulate./p  
p dir="ltr""You must be Midnight Sinclair. I'm Samuel Douglas and this is my wife; Jessica." The father beams, extending a beefy hand towards the half white, half black haired girl./p  
p dir="ltr""I saw you at the fu- wedding. I'm Midnight. It's nice to meet you." Midnight softly shakes his hand, noting he has a firm grip. She then does the same to his wife, still shocked by how many Samuel's in the world there could be./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm sorry to hear about your step-parents leaving you alone. If you need anything just holler." Jessica smiles at the two girls, thinking it'd be exciting to have them over./p  
p dir="ltr""Funeral?" Baby lightly pokes Midnight in the ribs./p  
p dir="ltr""Samuel? My step-father has the same first name. You know how strongawkward /strongto date a boy with said name would be? I'd be downright humiliated." Midnight dully notes to Baby, causing a burst of laughter from the red head./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby put a hand on her shoulder, "Never emdate /emRocky then."/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight knits her eyebrows together. She decides to let the curious strongtopic /stronggo, choosing to enjoy the company of the people she's with instead./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	15. Chapter 15

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Staying emover /emat the Douglas house wasn't as strongawful/strong as Midnight chalked it up to. She liked the light pink decorations, coating the downstairs room to go along with a white sofa. It fit her perfectly; perking up her mood. She stronghad /stronggot in touch with her step-parents who couldn't quite make it back in time./p  
p dir="ltr"The process of adoption is longer than what most might think, strongdepending /strongon the agency./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is daydreaming of Claudia having her own children so she has more siblings. Yes, she found solace in being alone, but being around such a peaceful, loving blend of a dysfunctional family stronggave /strongher new opinions on the whole ordeal. She use to believe spending quality time with family was a waste. Her stronghomework /strongwas caught up so she was able to force herself into conversing with empresent /emcompany. In the living room, she has her nose in a book strongbeside /strongBaby while the rest of the house is eerily silent./p  
p dir="ltr""DO NOT emGO /eminto the attic!" Baby suddenly shouts, clutching the book she is reading viciously. Her shouts causes Midnight to raise her eyebrows./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight giggles, halfway through with her story she had been strongreading/strong. She felt at peace in these moments, really confusing her inside. How could she have not found this sooner? "You emlike /emit?"/p  
p dir="ltr""It's cringeworthy!" Baby counters, biting her bottom lip. Her eyes are glued to the pages, flipping crisp pages of an old book- Midnight kept close to her heart./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight nods, strongreleasing a /strongsoft sigh. She returns to reading her book emuntil the mother /emof the boys empeers/em into the living room./p  
p dir="ltr""You girls, strongalright/strong?" Jessica asks, rubbing her hands. She narrows her eyes in curious question on the books./p  
p dir="ltr""I emthink/em Flame came across the disturbing part of emFlowers in the Attic/em. I'm currently strongrereading /strongMy Sweet Audrina." Midnight notes, strongjabbing /stronga thumb in the red head's direction./p  
p dir="ltr""It's strongmostly /stronggood for how horrifying the strongmother /strongand grandmother treats the kids lemocked /emin the attic. The incest is sick!" Baby wrinkles her nose, showcasing her shock at the story./p  
p dir="ltr""Well, I wanted to emlet /emyou ladies know that the boys will be home in a few minutes with their grandpa. Their father will be working late, but strongpromises /strongto come to dinner." Jessica softly smiles about to leave when Midnight has an idea./p  
p dir="ltr""Mrs. D, strongwould /strongyou like us to help? It's no bother before you object." Midnight pipes up, sticking a bookmark in the book to save her place. She lightly nudges Baby who scowls at the interruption./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, you can call me, Jessica. Baby is allowed to since she's practically family. As for the help, I would love some." Jessica sweetly smiles./p  
p dir="ltr""Mrs. D is my own personal nickname for you. You're already emcooler /emthan most moms I know. You strongdeserve /stronga nickname with jazz to show your strength." Midnight beams, hearing Jessica chuckle as she goes off to the kitchen./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby sighs, shooting strongdaggers /stronginto Midnight. She places a bookmarker in her book, softly closing it. She sets it on the oak coffee table on top of the one Midnight is reading. Her hands find themselves on her hips. "Midnight, you've emturned /eminto Rocky! I don't work for free."/p  
p dir="ltr""I'm not Rocky. Or Emily for that strongmatter/strong. I like being kind to people who are strongdeserving /strongof it. Of course, I like being kind to anybody, but shallow people are hard to get through to." Midnight shoots up off the couch, tugging Baby to her feet./p  
p dir="ltr""I haven't had to do chores in forever!" Baby shouts, throwing a fist in the air. Her fist missed Midnight by eminches. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emMidnight /emscowls, chuckling at the girl. "Baby, it's polite."/p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, there you go quoting Rocky some more." Baby giggles, lightly nudging Midnight as they walk into the kitchen. She grew strongrather /strongfond of Midnight emafter /emthe girl strongdared /strongColt to kiss her. She could emsee /emMidnight had no interest in emchasing/em Colt or hooking up with him so she wasn't about to hold it against the girl. Now, Colt, on the other hand, she could tease about daily just to gain a reaction so she would./p  
p dir="ltr""Ooh, are we helping to cook dinner?" Midnight asks, rubbing her hands together in a emmalicious /emmanner./p  
p dir="ltr""Dinner's already in the oven." Jessica spoke while adding, "I'm making pot roast to feed us all."/p  
p dir="ltr""What do you want us to help clean or cook then?" Baby asks, attempting to stand on her tippy toes- the way she saw Midnight strongdo /stronga thousand times. She is peering around at the sleek, marvelous, cozy kitchen; finding no dirt./p  
p dir="ltr""strongWould /strongyou like to help me bake cookies?" Jessica asks, thinking up a dessert or snack for later./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight took this as a strongpersonal /strongchallenge. Beaming, she nods while the other two catch the glimpse of insanity in her grey eyes. "I'll get the flour, where is it?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Baby arches an eyebrow. She gestures to the cabinet on the bottom beside the fridge. "You bake?"/p  
p dir="ltr""I'm emcreative /emin all aspects of my life. I bake, I dance, I'm making costumes for the school play the high school strongpromised /strongto produce. It's about strongtaking /strongon the man." Midnight informs, grunting as she picks up the flour./p  
p dir="ltr""You are a young woman with many talents, aren't you?" Jessica asks, baffled by the new information. She grew to like the youngster more. She didn't think she would or could./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby picks up a silver bowl, grabbing some eggs and a wooden spoon. She is eyeing Midnight as if she saw her in a new light. "What emelse /emis the school play about?"/p  
p dir="ltr""It's set for the upcoming spring. It revolves around taking on the man in charge emwhile staying /emtrue to who you are. Believe in yourself; never give in to the wants of society." Midnight gushes, helping Baby crack eggs./p  
p dir="ltr"Jessica is strongwatching /strongin silent awe./p  
p dir="ltr""Do you have a working title for the play?" Baby asks, beating the eggs in the silver bowl./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm emsitting /emon it. I'll let you know." Midnight returns to the small bag of flour. She is eyeing the bag longingly./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, dear, are you alright?" asks Jessica, taking note of the girl's stiff posture./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm fine. Your kitchen might not be so fine with it once we're done. I apologize in advance, Mrs. D." Midnight solemnly states, tearing into the flour./p  
p dir="ltr""Why are you strongapologizing/strong? I mess the kitchen up all the time when I force Colt to help me cook. It's a team effort so I mostly stick to munching on Skittles." Baby shyly grins as her thoughts emflitter/em to the blue ninja./p  
p dir="ltr""It's true. They do." Jessica chuckles, nodding her head in agreement. She is sporting a soft smile./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight sighs, strongholding /strongno regrets. She slings flour into the silver bowl Baby is holding, tossing some onto her glasses covering some of the freckles on her nose. She uneasily, sucks in a sharp breath. Her war in flour, baking, and making a mess of the kitchen had begun./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, you should have not done that." Baby sets the bowl on the counter, walking over to the flour bag./p  
p dir="ltr""That's what I meant when I was apologizing. Kitchen wars have begun. Take shelter, Mrs. D for no one is safe." Midnight briefly glances over her shoulder to the woman./p  
p dir="ltr"Jessica softly laughs, watching the two girls as Midnight proves right./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight emis coated /emin flour from head to toe as a bit of flour gets strongaccidentally /strongtossed on Jessica./p  
p dir="ltr"Jessica strongdoesn't /strongget mad. She already had the roast off, left in the oven for protection. She joins in on light roughhousing./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight strongtwirls/strong on her tip toes to the kitchen, allowing Baby to miss her. She ends up crazily dancing around the kitchen, emaccidentally /emheaving herself onto the table. She jumps off, landing emswiftly/em in front of Baby stronglightly /strongbooping her nose./p  
p dir="ltr"A dot of white from the food ingredient is coating her nose fully./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, no fair!" Baby chimes, pouting having lost./p  
p dir="ltr"Jessica left to go wash herself up a few minutes into her laughing and cutting up with the girls. She forgot how it was to have fun especially while one was a teen girl./p  
p dir="ltr""I win!" Midnight shouts about ready to clean up the kitchen as she grew aware of new pairs of eyes on her./p  
p dir="ltr"On them, really./p  
p dir="ltr"A cough came from the doorway, causing both girls to tense./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight emis /emslower than Baby to turn to the doorway./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby has gone tomato red in the face, clashing with the flour covering her small body./p  
p dir="ltr"There stood Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum strongaccompanied /strongby an old man of Asian descent./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt covered his mouth, forcing himself to kill snickers at the sight of what they bore witness to./p  
p dir="ltr""How long have you been standing there?" Baby asks, pointing to no one in particular. To her, it's like getting caught with her pants down. Sure, she shouldn't feel embarrassed given her long history with the Douglas family, but the kitchen was a bigger mess than she usually created with Colt./p  
p dir="ltr""emLong /emenough to bare witness to Midnight dancing while acting like a child strongtowards /strongand with you." Colt burst into laughter, holding a gleam in his eyes as he sees Baby grow flustered./p  
p dir="ltr""Can I strongjoin/strong?" Tum Tum asks, widening his eyes./p  
p dir="ltr"It emappeared /emas if they were having so much fun./p  
p dir="ltr""I, uh, the uh..." Midnight splutters, trailing off in her embarrassment. She kept her dancing to herself along with her silly, childlike mannerisms for reasons she didn't need them prying her for. She was waiting for the grandpa to start yelling at them to clean up the mess./p  
p dir="ltr""strongThese /strongare the young ladies you were telling me about?" The grandpa asks the boys who turn bright red at the acknowledgement. He chuckles at his grandsons embarrassment./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby never emformally /emmet the grandfather of the Douglas boys. She would sneak with Colt to train at the cabin, but emonly /emwhen the old man was busy. She never got why; always wondering if he were ashamed of her. That is until he came home from his grandpa's one summer; emyelling /emto her about her new ninja name bestowed upon her by the grandpa she had yet to meet. Of course, she kept strongmeaning /strongto ask Colt how the grandpa could give her a ninja name without formally meeting her./p  
p dir="ltr""Is that how I got my ninja name?" Baby softly asks, quickly changing topics./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight keeps her stronggaze /strongon the ground, softly smiling at the curiosity of the redhead. She thought it was a cute gesture./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt is the one on the hot seat, bright with embarrassment. "Uh, strongmaybe/strong."/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight was wondering when they'd make introductions. She looks up, growing confidence as she walks over to the grandpa./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm..." Midnight strongtrails /strongoff, casting a hesitant gaze to her flour coveted hand. "Oh, uh, covered in flour. strongI'm Midnight/strong," finishes the girl, wiping off the flour onto her mid-riff. She mentally slaps herself./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt snorts, briefly glancing over to Rocky who is blushing like a madman. He notes it's another thing the pair have in common./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm Mori Tanaka. It's nice to meet you; Oh, uh, covered in flour Midnight." Mori gives her hand a firm shake, jokingly adding the last bit./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby is reluctant, but steps up beside Midnight. She lightly grazes Midnight, extending an arm to introduce herself to the grandfather. "And I'm Baby. Formally."/p  
p dir="ltr"Mori shakes hands with her. He can see why his grandsons were so taken with the girls./p  
p dir="ltr"They had a different rather unique vibe of their own./p  
p dir="ltr"He welcomed the change with open arms./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	16. Chapter 16

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"A emlocal /empark of piercing green as a chill stirs in the air on a Saturday is exactly what Midnight needs. So, she found herself on a bleacher of the baseball field, connecting to an orange dirt track to run laps emoverlooking /emit. Clear blue skies, highlighted by the gold rays of the sun strongput /stronghappiness in her heart. She wore her black leather jacket, managing to sneak over to her house to get it. She cleaned it up, sneaking off in the process./p  
p dir="ltr""If it isn't emour /emsavior!" Barbie chirps, walking onto the field./p  
p dir="ltr""We heard Birdie got arrested." Sasha adds, plopping down beside Midnight. She pulls a cigar from her pocket, lighting it up./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight wrinkles her nose. She didn't strongchide /strongthe other girl for doing her own thing. "Yeah, she, uh...she's dangerous. Why did you guys hang with her?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Why do you think?" Barbie asks, strongtaking /stronga drag from the cigar. She hands it over to Sasha. She goes on to address the short lived topic, "Our parents wanted us to get along. Truthfully, we're complete opposites."/p  
p dir="ltr""Is Barbie your actual name?" Midnight grows curious, lifting an eyebrow. She had been busy sketching on a sheet of sleek plain drawing paper. She stashes her sketchbook into a small, pink duffle bag./p  
p dir="ltr""I wish. My actual name is Celeste. Erica gave me the nickname of Barbie, because she's always dressing me her way." Barbie heaves a sad sigh, placing her head on her knees of the hands there./p  
p dir="ltr""You should come to a sleepover to my house once my step-parents return. We can give you your own look. Sasha too, if you want." Midnight offers, earning kind smiles from the girls./p  
p dir="ltr""You can do that?" Sasha asks, adding as an afterthought once Midnight nods in confirmation, "Wicked!"/p  
p dir="ltr""What's wicked?" The voice of Baby interrupts, snapping them from their conversation. She is wearing a snug fitting red baseball jersey, white leggings, pleats, and a red baseball cap to match. Her hair is in a ponytail in the hat while she carries a baseball bat./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight strongtook /strongin the entire picture of the Douglas family, dawning orange-white baseball uniforms aside from a certain blonde boy who kept his gaze averted to the dirt./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight can create her own outfits, emapparently/em!" Sasha calls, growing less frightened of hanging around other people. She still didn't want to shake hands with anybody for fear of germs, but she'd acknowledge people with a nod if they spoke to her./p  
p dir="ltr""You can?" Colt asks, stunned./p  
p dir="ltr""She's writing, directing, and creating costumes for the upcoming school play!" Baby answers, stepping onto a white diamond to batter up./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt and Tum Tum follow her lead, lining up to play a game of odd baseball./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky heard every word, strongholding /strongdown the desire to meet the grey eyes of Midnight. He might not refrain from giving her a compliment. He didn't want to like her nor did he want to show affection strongtowards /strongthe girl. He was growing emquite /emattached to her being around so he did his best to keep a distance. He couldn't find Emily anywhere, strongputting/strong a strain on his mood- needing someone to talk to about it./p  
p dir="ltr""How much strongtalent /strongcan one have in their brain?" The father addresses Jessica and Mori./p  
p dir="ltr""A lot, if you allow your creative eye to flow. You have to have the passion, burning deep in your soul or it won't fit." Midnight had gone back to her sketching, impulsively responding to the father./p  
p dir="ltr"The emparents/emem were /emdropping off the boys and Baby, considering Midnight had emlet /emJessica know where she was going first thing. They stronghad /strongto drive the grandpa somewhere, but wouldn't say./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight got the sense of it being a health issue, grimacing at the darkness inside./p  
p dir="ltr""How about you girls come join us?!" Colt calls to the three on the bleachers./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, and miss my chance of being a pink emcheerleader/emem? Don't /emthink so pal!" Midnight cups her mouth, shouting in turn so the boy hears her./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky slowly makes his way over to the bleachers./p  
p dir="ltr"Sasha had long stomped the cigar into the dirt. She slowly gets up, unzipping her leather jacket. She hands it over to Barbie, revealing a black long sleeve shirt. "If they want a game, they'll get a game. I play strongdirty/strong!"/p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, fracking no." Barbie shields her face as if embarrassed by her friend./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight smirks, "Give a girl with a crazy glint in her eye a bat; you're doomed. This should be fun."/p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky lifts an eyebrow, finally gazing at Midnight who is invested on watching the game./p  
p dir="ltr"As is Barbie who notices the looks Rocky keeps gifting Midnight with. A smirk strongsat /strongon her facial features as a plan came to mind./p  
p dir="ltr"•••/p  
p dir="ltr"Baby swings, hitting homerun. She barely makes it when she is tackled. Her foot doesn't even slap the baseball plate. "Shoot!"/p  
p dir="ltr""I'm sorry. I warned you, I play dirty!" Sasha speaks loudly in her ear./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby squirms, shoving Sasha off of her. She dusts what she can off her uniform, biting her bottom lip in a frown. "I know, but next time-"/p  
p dir="ltr""-watch it, I get it." Sasha nods, dusting herself off. For the first time, she is enjoying herself./p  
p dir="ltr""Here. We have one strongmore play /strongthen whoever loses deems the other team a winner." Colt jogs over. His tired tone gives away the real strongreason /stronghe wants the game over with. He hands the baseball bat to Sasha who nods in agreement./p  
p dir="ltr"Barbie has her hands in her palms, squeezing her cheeks. She too is strongready /strongfor the game to be done. "This is aggravating."/p  
p dir="ltr""It's nearly over." Rocky informs the girl who nods./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight emsneaks /ema brief glance of the blonde, staring out at the field. A sigh hangs on her lips. She keeps it in, frowning as she strongputs /strongher sketchbook into her bag. She stands up, yawning while noting her knees had grown stiff./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm going. I'll see y'all once you return." Midnight grows strongdead, tired /stronginside. Her excitement of the day was well worn./p  
p dir="ltr""emBallerina?/em" Rocky accidentally calls to her in a soft undertone. He gets her attention, having lightly gripped the hem of her leather jacket. He forgot Barbie was strongaround/strong./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight swore her breath hitched in her throat. She rose an eyebrow, "emKitten?/em"/p  
p dir="ltr""Be careful." Rocky barely chokes over his words. His cheeks were painted a rosy pink, due to the nickname. His eyes were strongdead /strongset serious while he watched her exit through the gate./p  
p dir="ltr"Barbie silently giggles, growing gleeful as the two got her attention with their small interaction./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight only gave him a slight nod. She kept her pink duffle bag, snuggled into her chest. She was halfway home emuntil /emEmily got her attention./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, I-" Emily caught the girl on a strongrandom /strongstreet, gently tugging on her arm. A shyness overcame the blonde female, seeing her blush as her green eyes went to the ground. "I think, I, uh like girls."/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight remains standing in her spot evidently stunned. She watches the blonde girl strongdebating /strongin her head. "Ems, you don't like girls. You have a strongboyfriend/strong."/p  
p dir="ltr"To prove her point, Emily quickly cupped Midnight's face. She emsoftly /empresses her pale pink lips into the darker pink of Midnight's./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is emstunned /emat first. Two girls emopted/em to steal her first and second kiss from her. She soon empulls /emEmily closer, deepening the kiss. She's enjoying the strongwarm/strong, flowing, rushing sensation of the bubblegum girl in her embrace. Her eyes flutter closed, tempted to take Emily home until she gasps with a start./p  
p dir="ltr"She pries herself from the blonde girl, gasping for oxygen. She holds the girl, firmly from arms length./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm emfairly /emcertain I like girls, Midnight. I didn't know I could. You showed me anything is possible." Emily softly smiles, staring strongdreamily /strongat Midnight as she spoke. She chose to stroke her cheek, wanting to continue the makeout session until a new voice came into the mix./p  
p dir="ltr""Emily? Midnight? What are you girls doing?" Rocky called, causing Midnight to tense up with remorse, and guilt./p  
p dir="ltr"Emily took a step from Midnight. Her eyes grew a fraction, emstruggling /emfor an answer./p  
p dir="ltr""Rehearsing lines for the play?" Midnight questions herself as the blonde boy comes into view./p  
p dir="ltr"The others aren't far behind./p  
p dir="ltr""You and Emily hate each other!" Colt calls, passing them by. He is walking with Baby, Tum Tum and Sasha./p  
p dir="ltr"Barbie watches the scene unravel behind Midnight, Rocky, and Emily./p  
p dir="ltr""This is my way of making it up to her for excluding her. I don't hate anybody empersay/em." Midnight chirps, tossing an arm around Emily's shoulder./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky didn't buy the lie for a split second. He could tell Midnight strongdidn't /strongget on with Emily. He knew for the fact they were so different. "Emily, is this true or did she threaten you again?"/p  
p dir="ltr"A look of hurt emplacated /emMidnight's caramel features. emThreatened? /em"Hello, I'm a pacifist! How dumb do you have to act to be blonde around here?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky sent strongdaggers, /strongpiercing into her soul. He opened his mouth to speak when Barbie cut in, bumping him harshly on her way to walk Midnight home./p  
p dir="ltr"Barbie whispers in Midnight's ear, "He's an idiot. Come on."/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight frowns, allowing the girl to drag her to the home of the Douglas family. All girls want fun, so why did it have to be so complicated to comprehend?/p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	17. Chapter 17

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight releases a strongsad /strongsigh. She allows her gaze to flit shut on the white sofa underneath her. Her entire body is sore with pain. Her mind so happens to be frazzled while her nerves were a wreck. She felt like curling up into a ball to release her sobs into something./p  
p dir="ltr"Did the pain ever truly go away? Everybody was getting strongready /strongfor bed while Midnight kept to herself. She strongsaid /strongnothing all day on Sunday, remaining invisible to the Douglas family. She didn't strongbelong/strong. Every step she took was a mistake./p  
p dir="ltr"Her suspicions were strongproven /strongto be truth every time Rocky got the opportunity to jab an insult her way. She didn't know how strongmuch/strong she could withstand without giving up./p  
p dir="ltr""emNight/em, you should..." Baby strides to the door of the living room, trailing off at the silent tears falling down Midnight's face. strongHad /strongthe other girl strongrealized /strongher face becoming wet?/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight strongjumps, /strongplaying with the hem of her jacket. She wipes a way stray tears, forcing a false smile onto her face. "Yeah, I'm on my way."/p  
p dir="ltr"Baby walks over, softly placing folded clothes on Midnight's lap. She crosses her arms, rubbing the goosebumps running along her arms. She emkept /emmanaging to steal one of Colt's blue tee shirts to sleep in. A smirk graced her features at how Colt let her sleep in his bed while he slept in a sleeping bag on the floor strongbeside /strongTum Tum's bunk bed. "Night, if something is bothering you-"/p  
p dir="ltr""Flame, I'm cool. What is this?" Midnight asks, crinkling her nose up at the clothes on her lap./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, it's the grey-green striped hoodie with green sweatpants Rocky grew out of. You can change into them for a more comfortable night's sleep." Baby beams, snickering at how Rocky got her to do his dirty work for her./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight grimaces, "I'll be up in a few."/p  
p dir="ltr""You best or I'm strongsending /strongRocky for you." Baby wriggles her eyebrows, grinning at Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr"Sighing, Midnight watches the redhead go. The Saturday evening hadn't been so bad, considering Barbie and Sasha got to join them for dinner. Her mood had been lifted by the welcome distraction. She was ready to curl up on the couch sofa, instead of being surrounded by other people. She liked the strongDouglas /strongfamily household more than she yearned to admit, but sometimes; she needed to be alone./p  
p dir="ltr"It's how she could create in peaceful solace. She felt emdrained /emas if nothing was going right. Reluctantly, removing her body from the sofa; she goes to the bathroom to hesitantly change. In the process her mind snaps to her step-parents. What was really taking them so long that they couldn't check in on Midnight? strongHad /strongthey long forgotten her existence?/p  
p dir="ltr"Her mind flipped to every worst thought imaginable. Her strongdepression /strongdeepened, causing her to gaze down at the grey-green striped hoodie while in front of the mirror. A sad sigh escapes her caramel pink lips, strongbriefly /strongeyeing her half white, half black dyed hair. Her ringlets were groomed into soft waves on each side. Did her step-father strongdecide /strongto abandon her for some drug trade business or did he simply discard her?/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight allows her palms to touch the cool of the sink to steady her breathing. She strongtries /strongto force away dark probabilities./p  
p dir="ltr""It's not that badem!/em" Midnight hisses to herself, glaring at the image reflected in the mirror. She has to force off the negative backlash. How could she afford to bring their moods down? She couldn't nor would she./p  
p dir="ltr""Night, strongare /strongyou alright in there?" The voice of Rocky came from the other side of the bathroom door. He gave a light knock./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight grew anxious, fiddling with her fingers. Her eyes snapped to the door. Should she even try to fake it longer than she already is? It's not like she was best friends with the blonde who didn't get her at all. "Yeah!"/p  
p dir="ltr""Baby was strongworried/strong about you!" Rocky calls, sighing as he remained on the other side of the door./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight scowls, shaking her head. She needs to be in her own space in order for her happiness to return to her. Swinging open the door, the blonde boy happens to drop to the floor. She was formulating a plan in the back of her mind as her eyes didn't bother to meet his. Storming past him, she went to the bedroom where they were all cooped up in strongduring /strongthe night./p  
p dir="ltr"She had been emgifted the /emdecision of using Rocky's bed to sleep while he took the floor beside the bed in a sleeping bag. She didn't like embeing /emso close to somebody she was already citing as narcissistic- the more he went about his behavior strongtowards/strong her. She angrily climbs into the bed, turning on her left while pulling the covers up over her head./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby shoots Colt a quizzical look. The two were sat on the top bunk bed, whispering to one another about a prank to pull on Emily. Nothing too harmful, but enough to get her to go her own way. They didn't know of the truth Midnight had grown to learn in psychical connection via the blonde girl./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky appears, jogging in the doorway. His green blue eyes immediately land on the snug form of Midnight under the covers, causing him to narrow them at her. He kicked around why things stronghad /strongto be so complicated with her./p  
p dir="ltr"Maybe, because of the age strongdifference/strong. Grimacing, he climbed into the sleeping bag on the floor as Colt copies his actions./p  
p dir="ltr"All the lights were turned off./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is emplanning /emto sneak out of the house. She can't be here a moment longer. She needs the comfort of her home, her safe haven in the world, her peace of mind. A emmillion /emthoughts were running through her mind while soft snores came strongdirectly /strongfrom the others. emThey claim to be ninjas? /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emHow do they sleep through snoring? /emMidnight wonders, quietly in her head. Rolling her eyes, she softly turns onto her back. She allows her gaze to flit around the dark bedroom, making sure every single one is asleep. She forgets Rocky for a minute, peering over the bed at the blonde boy emseemingly /emasleep./p  
p dir="ltr"Her heart skips a beat. She is quiet as a mouse, manveruing silently from the bed. She is a ballerina at heart after all. She lands an inch, swiftly, softly from the sleeping form of the beautiful blonde boy she would never get to call emhers/em. Standing straight, she chances a glimpse to make sure none had awoken./p  
p dir="ltr"Thankfully, she was able to slip from the bedroom emlightly /emsneaking to the downstairs. She was on her way to a homerun. emVoices/emem, whispering /emin the kitchen catch her attention. To eavesdrop or not to eavesdrop? Lifting an eyebrow, she quickly assumed the strongparents /strongof the Douglas boys grew tired of seeing her ugly face, allowing her better judgement to press her into the shadows of the wall to hear what they were saying./p  
p dir="ltr""emSam, /emhow are we supposed to tell strongthem/strong?" Jessica asks her husband. Her eyes were glossy. Her tone is frantic./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight grows strongworried/strongstrong, /strongstrongready/strong to bound into the kitchen with the odd sense of wanting to comfort the woman./p  
p dir="ltr""You rip off the bandaid. Look, emhoney, we will tell /emthem tomorrow. It's going to be stronghard /strongfor them to hear. I know how close they were." Sam says, gently gripping his wife. He pulls her in close, sparking a bubble of life in Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr"Why strongdid /strongcertain couples always have to make her feel hopelessly romantic inside? She shivers, making a face of disgust by the thought. She gives up trying to guess what the parents were needing to address with their sons, but it couldn't be good./p  
p dir="ltr"Not with the look of strongdespair /strongplacating Jessica./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight emstill /emhas the urge to comfort them. She remains in the shadows, watching the man gently tug his wife up the stairs. Frowning, she's sure the mother will check up on them. She got used to the woman peeping her head in every night./p  
p dir="ltr""Where emwere /emyou sneaking off to?" Rocky asks, startling Midnight who was softly biting her bottom lip./p  
p dir="ltr""I thought you were sound asleep." Midnight proclaims, glaring hateful daggers into him./p  
p dir="ltr""The slightest of strongmovements wakes /strongme up. I'm not a heavy sleeper like my brothers." Rocky informs her going into the kitchen for a glass of water. He returns awaiting her answer while crossing his arms./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is doubtful he is speaking the truth. She gestures to the ground, "Don't pretend like you're bothered by the fact that I'm leaving."/p  
p dir="ltr""You're step-parents aren't back." Rocky chides, causing her to take a step from the shadows./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm emrunning/em away." Midnight confidently informs the blonde. She takes quick strides to the front door, no sooner blocked by the view of the green ninja. She never strongheld /strongthe urge to slap somebody until then and there./p  
p dir="ltr""You strongare /strongnot." Rocky spoke through gritted teeth. He could sense what gears were turning strongbehind /strongher head. Yet, he wasn't about to let her get herself killed./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight then recalls there's a second door to her freedom. She starts for the kitchen area. "Watch me."/p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky cuts her off, blocking her view to the kitchen. "What would your step-parents think?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight was stumped. Would they even care? A flicker of sadness in her eyes had her not bothering to argue with the blonde. She'd have to escape when school let out./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky saw the emconflict /emin her eyes. He did the one thing he hadn't upon strongmeeting/strong the girl. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze./p  
p dir="ltr""At this point, I emwouldn't /emknow. It's like I'm the Lost Boy no one is recalling these days." Midnight gloomily replies, feeling herself starting to unravel./p  
p dir="ltr""You're not easy to forget, Midnight. I'm strongsure /strongthey're worried fo your sake-" Rocky softly speaks, moving closer to the girl. His hand remained on her shoulder for support./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, are you sure? They haven't made the time to call. Claudia takes up all of Sam's time so I'm forgotten when they're in the same room. You strongdon't /stronghave that problem!" Midnight briefly, sniffles trying to force down all the weak emotions./p  
p dir="ltr"It's like she couldn't stop emherself /emfrom being open with him. Nor did she care. She was angry, bitter, hurting and held a bloodlust that night. Her normality was losing it's timeless button./p  
p dir="ltr""Weren't they strongadoptin/strongg a son on their honeymoon? So, it's got to be difficult for them to make contact." Rocky tries, wanting to wrap her into a warm hug./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight quickly withdraws from his kindness. She shrugs off his grip, turning a glare on him./p  
p dir="ltr""Who are you to lecture me on what's difficult and what's not?" Midnight seethes, starting for the stairs./p  
p dir="ltr""Night, I just-" Rocky follows suit, tugging the sleeve of the hoodie while stopping her at the bottom of the steps./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight shoots him a glare over her shoulder, shutting him up./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, so what? Are you trying to be my father, now? Should I call you daddy?" Midnight angrily hisses to him./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky frowns, strongreleasing/strong his grip on the girl./p  
p dir="ltr"Clearly, Midnight strongdid not /strongwant cheering up./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, I was trying to be your friend." Rocky reveals in a soft undertone./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight sarcastically, softly laughs at that./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, but I'm the liar stronghiding/strong something? Boy, you best make up your mind on whether you're my friend or enemy. One day, it's let's be friends while the next it's your threatening my girlfriend. I am in no mood for lunchbox friends, Rocky." Midnight continues her angry rant, returning to the bed she didn't want to sleep in./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky stood with his mouth agape. He knew she had a point. He decided to take the advice of Baby, and back down. He grew sad inside, trudging up to bed./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	18. Chapter 18

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""emThis is some of your /emembest/emem work/em!" Midnight squeals, gently squeezing Barbie's hands. She read over a play the girl had written directly for the upcoming holidays./p  
p dir="ltr"Barbie shyly beams./p  
p dir="ltr""A live action play of the Breakfast Club?" Baby lifts an eyebrow, preferring something with a bit of action or horror. She nonchalantly shrugs./p  
p dir="ltr""Well, Night is the casting director. So she chooses who plays who." Barbie grins, scrunching up her nose in excitement./p  
p dir="ltr""We chose you for Claire Standish. Mostly for the red locks. You pull off red better than any nitwit in this school." Midnight replies, checking over the next page./p  
p dir="ltr"The four girls were at a table far from the boys./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight briefly filled Baby in on how she got into a small tiff with Rocky the night before. She wouldn't go into details so Baby suggested they distance themselves from the hassle of being stuck with boys all the time./p  
p dir="ltr""Who's the understudy?" Sasha asks, eating applesauce provided by the cafeteria./p  
p dir="ltr""Sasha, you can play Allison Reynolds. She is my favorite character from the film. I do love Molly Ringwald for her colors, style, etc. in this particular flick." Midnight speaks, thinking up an understudy./p  
p dir="ltr"The boys are watching them from their table in the cafeteria./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky isn't too happy with himself, the way he treated Midnight or how the whole thing was playing out./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt is admiring Baby from afar, finishing his breakfast. He never was able to miss her from a far aside from the time she stayed overnight in the hospital with Midnight. He keeps chalking it up to everybody being confined to one household./p  
p dir="ltr""Um...there aren't too many redheads in the school." Barbie replies, sighing. Her eyes roll to the ceiling in deep focus./p  
p dir="ltr""We should cast Rocky as the stereotypical jock." Baby softly pries the script from Midnight's hands./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, there's two blonde boys in the film. How could that play out?" Midnight wonders aloud. Her mind wanders to other students./p  
p dir="ltr"Moonlight Forrester pops into view, walking gently over to the group like a mouse. She shoots Midnight an apologetic smile, "Sorry, family drama. What's up?"/p  
p dir="ltr""You could be the understudy to Sasha for The Breakfast Club play Barbie has written for a Christmas special." Midnight offers, deciding it best to not pry into the catlike girl's background./p  
p dir="ltr"Moonlight held more of a wild personality like Colt. Except, she was rumored to claw one's eyes from their head for messing with her. "I hate plays!"/p  
p dir="ltr""You're the embackup!/em" Baby voices in a 'duh' sort of way./p  
p dir="ltr"Moonlight caves, softly stroking Midnight under the chin. "Only if you're there, sweetheart."/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight emfeels /emherself blush. She eagerly nods, biting her bottom lip./p  
p dir="ltr""She's the one confirming the cast. So, she will be. She's also designing the costumes." Barbie grins, gently nudging Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr"Moonlight shows some interest, tilting her head to the side as her eyes remain on the girl. "You strongbeautiful, /strongsexy female, how could you have so much talent?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight stronghad /stronga stroke. Her face were a pink she didn't know it could be. What the frickety was happening to her?/p  
p dir="ltr"Baby raises an eyebrow, "Night, is there something you're not telling Rocky?"/p  
p dir="ltr""What concern of it, is his? My private life is my own. I don't bother his." Midnight grows grumpy, scooting to the far end of the lunch table. Why were people always so screwed in the arse?/p  
p dir="ltr""Um, Night, you kind of live with his family for the time. You are in his private life." Sasha reminds Midnight who slumps over the table./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is ready to die. She didn't really hold down feelings for anybody; not even the Moonlight girl attempting to hit on her./p  
p dir="ltr""I was only flirtatiously joking. You are beautiful though. All women are. I have a boyfriend. He's an aggressive nut." Moonlight confesses, shrugging as she doesn't care who knows what./p  
p dir="ltr"Barbie nudges Midnight to get up, motioning for Baby to join them. She adds to the other two, "Stay put unless the bell rings!"/p  
p dir="ltr"The boys have begun a conversation amongst themselves. They hardly notice the girls until Barbie slams a script onto the table in front of Rocky. They start as if shocked by the vibrations./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky's eyes trail up, locking onto Barbie. An annoyed sigh comes from his peach pink lips. He takes note of Midnight and Baby a little off to her left. "Barbie-?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Guess who is playing Andrew Clark also known as the jock in my special holiday play? This blonde bimbo before me, treating girls like objects." Barbie muses in a menacing sing song tone./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky tenses, turning quizzical. He wraps his head around it. He pouts, caving. He has no other choice, "Fine."/p  
p dir="ltr"Colt nudges Rocky, "I know you can be a player, but what was that about, Rock?"/p  
p dir="ltr"•••/p  
p dir="ltr"The strongday /strongproves emdaunting. /em/p  
p dir="ltr""I am done." Midnight yawns, entering the grey house after school. She is exhausted, strongready /strongto hit the hay until her memory of the previous night kicks in./p  
p dir="ltr""Done?" Tum Tum asks, tugging on her hand. The boy had returned to being carefree, light hearted, and eating since Birdie has been out of the picture./p  
p dir="ltr""She's exhausted in other words." Baby says, following suit./p  
p dir="ltr"Jessica appears from the living room. Tears are trailing down her tan features. "Can you come into the living room?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight and Baby are the first to exchange a look. Slowly, starting for the cozy space. They stronghad /strongbeen unaware of the two older Douglas boys copying in their action./p  
p dir="ltr"The mother is rather hysterical./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight remains, standing in case she needs to make a break for it./p  
p dir="ltr""Mom, Dad, what's going on?" Colt asks, furrowing his eyebrows./p  
p dir="ltr"Sam Douglas has an arm emwrapped /emaround his wife, running soothing circles into her back. He too isn't happy with the news they recieved late last night./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt, Baby, and Tum Tum slowly sit on the sofa attempting to prepare for the news./p  
p dir="ltr""Your emgrandfather, /emMori, passed away last night." Sam Douglas speaks the words his wife can't./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight's mouth falls agape. She closes her mouth. She wanted to ask why while noting how sweet the old man had been upon their meeting. Her eyes flit to Rocky who is in utter shock, standing next to her behind the couch. She strongthought /strongspeaking might cause the blonde boy to lash out at her so she said nothing./p  
p dir="ltr""How?!" Colt asks, becoming enraged. He balls his fist, shooting up off the sofa./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby jumps in place. She too didn't think talking sense into him would have the best possible outcome./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt storms off, heading up the stairs./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum soon follows suit./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight fiddles with the hem of the sleeve of the hoodie. She didn't have time to change into one of her luscious pink tops. She scurried from the household upon the first sign of daylight./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky strongdidn't /strongmove, emneeding /emtime to process the cold statement. Their embeloved /emgrandfather, dead? It had to be one big nightmare./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight has this urge to comfort Rocky, but why should she? She opens her mouth then closes it. Say something or let it go? Grimacing, she decides to take a bullet. She knew all too well what it was like to lose a loved one./p  
p dir="ltr""Rocky, I can't strongpromise /strongit gets better. Nothing emhurts /emmore than losing a loved one especially the only one you're close to. Death is strongapart /strongof life, growth, and acceptance. It's inevitable." Midnight gently speaks, lightly touching his hand for comfort./p  
p dir="ltr"She chose to keep her gaze on the floor beneath them. She strongalready /strongfelt like an idiot, reaching out to him when she pushed him away the previous night. The emgenuine, /emstrongraw /strongblend of pain and concern in her tone strongmade /strongall the difference in the world./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby had tears, streaming down her pale complexion. She had known the man longer, but took into account what Midnight said to be true. She got up off the couch to go comfort Colt whether he liked it or not./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky in need of comfort, pulls Midnight into an embrace burying his face in the crook of her neck./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight feels an explosion of different emotions go off in her stomach. She is slow to return the hug, wrapping her arms softly around him. She could feel the need of a friend in his touch as she begins rubbing soothing circles in his back. emThe embrace /emlasts for awhile with Rocky not wanting to pull away from Midnight, but alas it did./p  
p dir="ltr"Leaving them both to feel cold, drained, and done with the day. It so happened to be the first time they shared mutual feelings on the same day./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight offered to cook for the family, but Jessica refused. However, she got to help the woman; taking some of the burden off her shoulders. A sadness overcame the Douglas household- the same kind Midnight stronghad /strongbecome friends with. She could see how exhausted they all were; given the bad news didn't help./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	19. Chapter 19

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is officially blue. How to make a family of mourners happy? Sighing, she strongpicked/strong at her lunch tray./p  
p dir="ltr""Nighttime Madness!" The deep voice of Julian "Mars" Warrington chirps, taking her off gaurd. He plops down in front of her, waving a rather large hand in her view./p  
p dir="ltr""Whoa! Hold up, how did you get here?" Midnight asks, knitting her eyebrows together. Her eyes meet the honey brown of his. She sat alone, keeping her head down./p  
p dir="ltr""Magic!" Mars grins wide, taking a fry from his tray. He plops it into his mouth, gesturing to the sad girl./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, friends of mine lost someone dear to them. This is how I'm attempting to pay my strongrespect/strongs." Midnight frowns, glancing to the light blue tee shirt on her snug fitting body./p  
p dir="ltr""Going blue is how you pay respects?" Mars quirks an eyebrow, opening his milk carton./p  
p dir="ltr""Well, how else can I pay respects? Dig up the body, drag it to a cursed burial sight, and home it ressurects?" Midnight spouts off in sarcasm. /p  
p dir="ltr"Mars chuckles, shaking his head. "I was asking a simple question, gal pal."/p  
p dir="ltr""How's thy father?" Midnight straightens her posture. She wasn't sure she'd forgive him. Why would she be in need of another man in her life?/p  
p dir="ltr""emLaying /emlow. Actually, he sent me to keep an eye on you. He's strongworried /strongsomeone from his past strongmight /stronghunt you after the bar stint." Mars sheepishly replies./p  
p dir="ltr""His own doingem!/em" Midnight counters with a hard glare on him./p  
p dir="ltr""Night, you're gonna have to forgive him. He truly regrets everything. Aside from saving you. You're a beautiful young woman." Mars says, meaning every word of his sentence./p  
p dir="ltr"A warmth spreads in Midnight. She reaches her tiny hand across the table, placing it upon one of his. "I appreciate you sticking up for him. I'm not ready to forgive. You're beautiful too."/p  
p dir="ltr"Mars wonders if it would be an inappropriate move to lean over, placing a chastise kiss on her lips. strongProbably /strongnot the best move, but he doesn't second guess it. He just does it./p  
p dir="ltr"A stirring inside Midnight starts up as she returns to the short kiss. She can't have a full on liplock session in the middle of the cafeteria. She moves back, returning to her seat. A few eyes stronghad /strongbore witness to her quick witted smooch./p  
p dir="ltr""So you do like me?" Mars asks, playfully tossing a fry at her./p  
p dir="ltr""Is it that obvious? I gotta go. See you around?" Midnight smiles, snatching up her empty tray./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, okay, sweetheart." Mars winks at the fourteen year old./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight briefly twirls on her tip toes from the lunch room. She jumps, lightly touching the school banner announcing the upcoming school plays in the process. She is swift on her feet, picking up her pace. She is in the office of the principal who wanted to speak to her earlier that day so she promised to stop by before lunch ended./p  
p dir="ltr""emPrincipal /emTucker?" Midnight lifts an eyebrow, giving a slight knock on the door./p  
p dir="ltr""Miss Sinclair, you may enter." Principal Tucker calls, motioning for the girl to come sit in the chair facing him./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight does, leery of the judgemental rich white guy. "So, what's this strongabout/strong?"/p  
p dir="ltr""You are one of the first females emin /emthis school to be excelling in all your grades, extracurricular activies, and wacky fashion sense. You will be able to skip grades in the upcoming year. We are thinking of emplacing /emyou in the twelfth year. All your grades are scary good, rocking beyond average." Principal Tucker speaks, looking at the file on his oak desk./p  
p dir="ltr""Is my step-father strongaware /strongof this?" Midnight quizzes, raising both her eyebrows. This strongmeans /strongshe could leave school soon; go to college for art and design while living her best life. She was strongready /strongto kick it up a notch./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, he's more than aware. Spoke to him on the phone the other day. You know he'll be taking over as principal upon his return?" Principal Tucker grumpily reveals, allowing his beady blue eyes to lock onto her tiny frame./p  
p dir="ltr""I didn't know. We haven't spoke emsince he /emleft." Midnight chirps, frowning by the end. Realization sinks in./p  
p dir="ltr""He'll be the one giving you the approval to move to the last grade or not, but you're well strongahead/strong. Congratulations on your smarts, Sinclair." Principal Tucker softly beams. He gestures to the door, allowing her to know she is free to go./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight heaves a strongsad /strongsigh. She takes her leave, stepping in the hallway. She can't get her feet to move where she needs them to go. Her step-father has time to call the principal to let him know whatever yet refuses to check on her. How unbelievable can one get?/p  
p dir="ltr"She goes over to the bulletin board, angrily glaring at the posters for her upcoming play. She heard people excitedly whispering about the darned thing wherever she went, but she was starting to grow strongdisgusted /strongby it. She tears the pastel pink paper, shredding it up then tossing it onto the floor of the light blue marble floor. Her heart does a funny flip as a panic attack overcomes her. She slides to the floor, allowing her back to touch the cool of the dark coated walls of the office./p  
p dir="ltr"Where had she gone wrong in her life to get her this far? She didn't care about her art if no one was about to appreciate it or her. She wants to strongrelease /stronga yell of frustration into the universe, refraining from doing so as she tugs her hair. A slam on her right startles the girl having a mental break down./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, strongare /strongyou alright?" Rocky crouched down in front of her. He'd tossed his backpack to the floor in a rough manner, causing the thing a collision course with said wall./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight looks up, meeting green blue eyes. She tenses up as he places one hand softly on her shoulder while keeping himself steady. She finds it odd he'd ask her such a question. "strongAm /strongI fine?"/p  
p dir="ltr""You're in the office, slumped to the floor like you're scared..." Rocky gently reminds, trailing off as he rolls his eyes at what else he could say. "You look broken."/p  
p dir="ltr""Thank you. My entire day is strongbetter/strong. I'm fine." Midnight snaps, beginning in sarcasm./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, there's no harm in admitting defeat." Rocky gently speaks. His eyes were trained on hers./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight emlooks /emaway. She takes a deep strongbreath/strong. She can't speak to a boy who lost their family member about grief. She refuses. "I have to go. I promised to meet someone."/p  
p dir="ltr""Night, you can't avoid emit /emforever. The strongpain /strongwill devour you as it catches up." Rocky lightly muses, helping her up to her feet. He stronggrabs /stronghis backpack, walking with her from the office./p  
p dir="ltr""Can we not talk about pain? I'm not the one who you should be worrying over. Your grandfather emjust /emdied." Midnight did everything in her will power not to sound rude or harsh at the gentle reminder./p  
p dir="ltr"A flash of hurt flickers in his eyes. He sighs, finding it in him to suffer through the pain. "Emily is in therapy. Her parents won't say for what."/p  
p dir="ltr""I swear to all things holy, I did not threaten the girl. I emlicked /emher face. There was no underlying toneem!/em" Midnight exclaims to stress her point./p  
p dir="ltr""Emily finally explained the other day about the story there. I know. I'm sorry for the way I acted as well as for how I treated you." Rocky chuckled, softly revealing the tidbit of information to her./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight emchews /emon her bottom lip. "Wait, why were you in the office?"/p  
p dir="ltr""I was looking for you." Rocky easily replies./p  
p dir="ltr""Look, I don't need you to find me. I can semi handle myself. So please, stop, okay?" Midnight isn't trying to be mean to him, but he seems to change his moods alot./p  
p dir="ltr""Was emthe /emkiss you shared with your father's co-worker pleasant?" Rocky asks, needing to know. He also needed to know why. He couldn't see the redness, painting her features since she sped up./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight only turned to shoot Rocky two birds strongbefore /strongscurrying off to her last two periods of the day. She forgot she had gym with him and Tum Tum. The only other plus to being in gym is Barbie, Sasha, and now she came to befriend Shadow./p  
p dir="ltr"Shadow got his butt handed to him by his half sister. He even felt ashamed for the way he treated Midnight, promising he meant every word of his apology. He proved his statement true by mostly keeping to himself. He also heard of what Birdie and Erica did to the girl so he didn't want to be one of those guys./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight accepted his apology during the time she'd been caught in a forgiving mood. A day where she needed to fill Rocky's shoes with someone else. Sighing to herself, the girl couldn't wait to be released from her version of prison./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	20. Chapter 20

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight giggles, feeling the wind whip in her hair. She holds strongtight /strongto the backside of Mars who is driving them down the highway on his motorcycle. The emhappiest /emshe had been in awhile so happens to be her current strongpredicament. /strongShe comes to sight Mars as a giant, cuddly teddy bear she wishes she could bring home./p  
p dir="ltr"Currently, he was taking her to visit her biological father. He got her to agree as they began a romance of their own./p  
p dir="ltr""I emthink /emI'm in love." Midnight giggles, loving the wind grazing her skin./p  
p dir="ltr"Mars chuckles, softly shaking his dark head of hair. He turns off the engine, coming to a stop outside the secretive biker bar. "You must be; to agree to come see your father for me."/p  
p dir="ltr""Not for you. With you." Midnight giggles, softly jabbing his toned chest. She smirks to herself as her mind began to wander. She twirls to the door awaiting her new love to join her./p  
p dir="ltr"Mars lightly strides over, large hands in his pockets. He gave a light knock in the door, having already spoken to Vincent before they came over./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight chose to take his offer during the end of the school week to get away from all the sadness in the Douglas home. She didn't tell anybody where she was going, rolling her eyes at how nobody would notice./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight!" Vincent beams, pulling his daughter into a soft embrace. He wanted to hold tightly to his babygirl. Sure, he emprobably /emhad other kids he knew of but, he had one daughter by one woman solely. How? He'd have to ask the Gods when his time came./p  
p dir="ltr""Vin...uh, Viper?" Midnight squeaks in confusion on what to call the man. She wasn't about to start calling the man father- biological or not. She is reluctant to return the hug./p  
p dir="ltr""You don't have to call me father. I know I haven't been much of one. You were right to tell me off the other day. I didn't bother to reach out to you in hopes of keeping you safe from danger." Vincent sluggishly sighs, releasing his grip on the girl./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight wants to toss her arms around him, breathing in the cigar smoke blended into a hint of aftershave yet she doesn't. She can't forgive the man. It's too soon. Where would the fun in that be?/p  
p dir="ltr""I strongagreed /strongto come for the sake of my date. I'm still not forgiving you." Midnight says, beginning to shrug off her jacket. She walks over to the bar, placing her jacket on the sleek counter./p  
p dir="ltr""I don't care. I'm stronghappy /strongyou made the effort. I'll try to make it up to you if you'd let me. Who's your date?" Vincent furrows his eyebrows by the last part./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm taking your strongdaughter /strongto see a flick. I have another surprise for her." Mars speaks up, moving to place a hand softly on her shoulder./p  
p dir="ltr"It's the first time Midnight felt safe. She bit down softly on her tongue as anticipated excitement builds up in her. She truly strongdid /strongbelieve love is how she felt at the time./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, I strongapprove/strong. Mars is a good guy. A bit rough around the edges, but he seems perfect for you." Vincent sends her a soft smile./p  
p dir="ltr"Mars chuckles, running a tan hand in his hair. His eyes shoot to Midnight who perks up. "Either way, I'm ready to hit up the town."/p  
p dir="ltr""It's a city, Midnight." Vincent softly coos, earning a scowl from the girl./p  
p dir="ltr""You got the point, right?" Midnight sasses, placing her hands on her hips. She grabs up her leather jacket, stuffing her arms into it. She is the first to exit the bar followed in short by Mars./p  
p dir="ltr"•••/p  
p dir="ltr"The dark blue reflection of the waves were a beautiful sight underneath the pale moonlight. A cool breeze ran in the air, sending shivers down one's spine./p  
p dir="ltr""I think strongDallas /strongis my favorite character. In and out of the Outsiders book." Midnight softly smiles, laying her head on his shoulder./p  
p dir="ltr"Mars took her to see the flick then took her to a picnic on the river. He found a neat little place with some overgrown grass, blossoming lavender flowers underneath a rotting outside patio. He had placed a blanket on the ground for his date to get comfortable. His eyes settle on the twinkling stars, flitting across the darkened skies. "So, you hate children?"/p  
p dir="ltr""I don't want any. I would love to be with someone, but they'd have to accept I don't want children or marriage. I want love, acceptance, and art." Midnight sheepishly smiles, voicing her slight agreement./p  
p dir="ltr""You don't hate children then?" Mars playfully nudges the girl. He lays beside her as his breath comes out in cold wisps./p  
p dir="ltr"The emChristmas/em holiday had come to pass, but gone without Midnight noticing. She had skipped being home on said holiday, steadily going off with Mars./p  
p dir="ltr""No, I don't hate children. I'd love for my-step mother to have children of her own. They haven't returned." Midnight softly sighs./p  
p dir="ltr"Mars strokes a strand of hair from her face. He caresses her cheek, "Night, you are not alone. In any of this. I'll keep you safe if you'll let me."/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight lightly bites her bottom lip. Her eyes flicker to him, seeing the concern held by genuinty in his gold eyes. Honestly, she never did feel safer which is why she nods. "I'd love that. Be my guy?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Be my girl?" Mars asks, gently moving in. His breath is inches from her face. He props himself on either elbow on the ground beside her shoulders./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight giggles, softly reaching up to stroke a strongstrand /strongof his hair from his face. She knows what she wants, feeling emnothing/em but love in her heart. Her strongdepression /stronghas long resided. "Yes."/p  
p dir="ltr""Of course, I'll be your guy. If you need anybody beat up then let me know." Mars smiles, waiting for a signal to kiss her. He didn't want to be rude or rushful in his haste for the fourteen year old./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight can't strongtake /strongthe anticipation much longer. She reaches up, snaking her arms gently around his neck. She pulls Mars closer, eagerly nodding. "I'm ready to be all yours. I mean every word of it. I emthink /emI love you."/p  
p dir="ltr"Mars lifts an eyebrow, "are you sure this is what you want?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Absolutely." Midnight agrees. She watches him empull /emwhat one uses for protection on such a night as this emspecial /emone from his pocket./p  
p dir="ltr"Mars begins to softly kiss her. A warm, inviting, passionate kiss turns into a rough, sloppy, heated makeout session./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight moans, finally allowing herself some pleasure from all she's been accomplishing. She strongheld /strongno regret for the night of passion, pleasure, and a little pain to spice things up. A few giggles came from the girl, semi causing Mars to raise an eyebrow at her odd reaction to losing her virginity to him in the night. She emfell /emasleep in his arms soon after emlightly /emsnoring./p  
p dir="ltr"Mars made sure to cover her up so she wouldn't freeze to death. He let her snuggle into him, wrapping muscular arms tightly around the tiny female. His heart never beat so fiercely for someone before. He knew he'd do anything for her. He'd take a bullet for her./p  
p dir="ltr""I think I love you too, Midnight." Mars whispers into her ear, kissing her head of hair./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight smiles in her sleep, having flitted and out of her state to hear the sweet comment. She gave her heart, her body, her soul to someone she saw as worth it. Her feelings would prove to be correct which helped to lighten her mood. Her cheerful mood had her wanting to lift the spirits of the Douglas family, but how?/p  
p dir="ltr"Her eyes gently open at the first sign of gold rays hitting her tan caramel complexion, reminding her she hadn't given them their gifts she made for them./p  
p dir="ltr"Could her kind gesture help make them feel better? She wouldn't know until she tried./p  
p dir="ltr"/p  
p dir="ltr"strongfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"《/span/fontMARS IS NOT A BAD GUY. He has genuine /strongstrongfeelings/strongstrong for Midnight who /strongstrongreciprocates/strongstrong them. Yes, some people may lose /strongstrongtheir/strongstrong virginity at the age of fourteen while others don't [some may not ever lose their /strongstrongvirginity/strongstrong by choice], but /strongstrongyou/strongstrong shouldn't be afraid to be yourself. You shouldn't be /strongstrongashamed/strongstrong if you do or don't. Under these circumstances, Midnight does because he's the first sweet /strongstronghearted/strongstrong person she becomes close with upon all that has happened to her. Don't bite my head off, because not all abuse victims of sexual assault or depression are all the same. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongI feel like I have to stress this point so some won't get offended if they read this. Midnight /strongemstrongalways /strong/emstrongreturns to being kind, energetic, creative and a bit challenging because it's her spirit like Colt is sarcastic and stubborn [I don't care what year it is.] Anyway, hope y'all are enjoying!font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》/span/font/strong/p 


	21. Chapter 21

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight ensues Mars to help her sneak into her house. She hands over six neatly strongwrapped /strongpresents emeach /emin a different pastel color./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, what is all of this?" Mars curiously asks, arching an eyebrow./p  
p dir="ltr""These are my gifts for the Douglas family emincluding /emBaby. I meant to give them on Christmas, but they've all been mourning a good, kind, fierce man who passed. Their grandfather. I liked him." Midnight briefly saddens, gesturing to the pile./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, Midnight, I'm so sorry-" Mars is about to apologize profusely yet she cuts him off./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight takes the light pile from his arms, gently reaching on her tiptoes to peck his lips. "Don't apologize. I didn't know the man long. I would have liked to, but higher powers have their ways."/p  
p dir="ltr""Do you want me to accompany you?" Mars quizzes, shooting his dark eyebrows up on question./p  
p dir="ltr""Nah, I should give them by myself. Thank you for the kind offer. I'll catch you around school, emGreaser/em." Midnight chirps, climbing from the window./p  
p dir="ltr""Ooh, my girl has already given me a special name." Mars chuckles, heaving himself out the window. He gently shuts it, sticking his hands into his pants pockets. He walks to the sidewalk with her./p  
p dir="ltr""That's how you know you mean something to me. Special or not!" Midnight giggles, waving at him upon her jogging across the street./p  
p dir="ltr"Mars sighs, knowing he'd have to come up with a nickname for her./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight opens the door to the grey household of the Douglas family household. She is happy to see they're all, sitting in the living room. A sudden fear riddles around in her ribs. Are they sick of her?/p  
p dir="ltr"'emKnock it off! They're grieving, you idiot!' Midnight /emangrily scolds herself. Taking a deep breath, she walks into view gathering half of their attention./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky has his nose stuck in a book with a creased forehead. His nose was scrunched up in disgust. His eyes strongdrinking /strongin every page. He picked up the book Midnight recently finished, curious about why she was so enamored with the V.C. Andrews author; semi coming to understand her obsession. He didn't look up from the book./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt, Tum Tum, and Baby were sitting around the coffee table playing a board game./p  
p dir="ltr"The parents were sat on the sofa, eyeing the children./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight took a minute to soak in the family dynamics, feeling a peace overcome her./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, what are those?" Sam Douglas asks, noting the pile of pastel colored wrapped gifts the girl was carrying./p  
p dir="ltr""I, uh, wanted to give these to y'all on Christmas. I sort of forgot I had them sitting in my closet." Midnight gently replies, causing all eyes to snap to to her./p  
p dir="ltr""When did you have time to make gifts for their parents? Or the time to stash them next door?" Baby curiously chirps. Her black thick, rimmed glasses had been replaced by a dark cherry red pair gifted to her by Colt./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight strongfound /strongglasses the day she'd been scouring the mall with Claudia and Tum Tum. She cited it better for Colt to give Baby the present since he had nothing, and wanted to give her something that she'd use daily. She shifts uneasily on the ball of her feet./p  
p dir="ltr""Samuel, left a key so I've been sneaking in and out of there. The day I retrieved my leather jacket is when I stashed them. As for the time to create; sometime during class." Midnight replies, saddening at the mention of her step-father./p  
p dir="ltr"None of them happened to miss the sadness overcoming the girl by the mention of her step-father./p  
p dir="ltr"Even Rocky snapped his gaze from the book. He put a bookmarker inside, relyxtanly shutting the book./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight strongsaid /strongnothing more, handing each of them a gift. She stronghad /stronga feeling Baby would fall in love with hers since she hadn't seen another like it./p  
p dir="ltr""You sure love the pastel colors don't you, Midnight?" Sam Douglas softly chuckles./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, you didn't have to-" Jessica Douglas is about to reassure the girl who cuts her off./p  
p dir="ltr""I don't have to strongdo /stronga lot of things, but I do. I don't do them for myself either. It's no fun that way." Midnight sends her a soft smile as the woman glances down at the grey wrapping paper in her lap./p  
p dir="ltr"Sam Douglas recieced a light gold wrapping paper while the ninjas got one fitting pastel colors of their ninja colors. "Well, thank you, Midnight."/p  
p dir="ltr"Baby is staring down at the pastel red wrapping paper. Her eyes anxiously roam to Colt who slowly opens his gift./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt retrieves a royal blue leather jacket from the package. He flips the jacket onto the backside to find where her uniqueness truly came into play. His ninja name in rather large, cursive white letters were laced on the back with a small brown pony under the 'C' and 't.' A smile formed on his pink lips as his eyes flitted to Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, this is outta this world. I love it, thank you." Colt gushes, making the girl blush. He'd cherish the gift no matter what. His eyes turn to Baby, waiting for her to open her gift./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby shakily does so. She peels the wrapping paper to find a vibrant red cherry leather jacket inside. She turns over the jacket to see the name emFlame /emembroided in the back in cursive with white. A few cherries were above the word while below the 'F' a blaze of orange flames were while the 'e' on the end held the same thing underneath./p  
p dir="ltr""I love mine too, but are you trying to induct us into your gang?" Baby softly chuckles, tugging on her new favorite thing./p  
p dir="ltr"Comt copies her action. He wraps an arm around Baby without thinking twice./p  
p dir="ltr""Gang?" Jessica asks, appalled by the revelation. Her eyes flit to Midnight in shock./p  
p dir="ltr""Nah, she's kidding." Midnight half lies. Technically, her father is the one in a partial gang. She wouldn't tell them that though./p  
p dir="ltr"Sam Douglas opens his to find a light grey, light gold stripes tie. "How did you guess?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Jessica copies her husband's action in opening her gift. A look of awe befalls the woman. She holds up a soft pink knit sweater. The words 'strongemMrs. D, cool mom/em/strong' were stitched into the front and back. "You really put your effort into the gifts for someone who hasn't been here long."/p  
p dir="ltr""If emI /emcan't be happy somebody should so I make my clothing with effort, time, and care. Some are quicker than others." Midnight explains, feeling warmth bubble inside of her. She's happy they enjoy their gifts. It's what she was aiming for./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum opens his to find a yellow knit sweater in the palm of his hands. He can be a handful at times, but nobody deserves to be treated bad. His eyes come into contact with the fabric. His ninja name were stitched into the front and back. A soaring eagle were above and below his name on both sides./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky was strongreluctant /strongin opening his gift. Surely, he couldn't see her being so kind as to give an actual gift to him like his family got. Sighing, he peels off the pastel green wrapping paper to find a soft green knit sweater lay inside. His ninja is stitched on the front and back in cursive with three open books above his name./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight smiled at how in love with the gifts they all seemed. Their looks said everything she needed to confirm she could rest easy. Even her eyes taking in Rocky's look of astonishment made her giddy./p  
p dir="ltr""So, what's your motto in your family for gift giving, Midnight?" Sam Douglas curiously asks, starting a conversation with the girl./p  
p dir="ltr""We don't really have one. Our gifts to one another spawn from gifting one another with what we hold dear to our hearts. Samuel has asked me several times my strongreasoning /strongfor the gifts I give, but it doesn't really matter." Midnight informs, folding her arms./p  
p dir="ltr""No, tell us!" Tum Tum strongpleads/strong, pulling the sweater up and over his shirt. His bow cut of dark brown hair is a mess./p  
p dir="ltr""This we've got to hear." Baby and Colt speak in unison./p  
p dir="ltr"All eyes grace them in how creepy of an agreement they gave./p  
p dir="ltr""strongI /stronggenerally create a piece of clothing for people on special holidays and occasions. I feel you should always know you're important, and that somebody is always thinking about you wether it's voiced or not. Or wether, you're traveling to the Goddess only knows where. You should have some comfort in knowing aomeone cares a lick about you even if actions don't hold up." Midnight dreamily voices, staring off in a daze./p  
p dir="ltr""Even your worst enemy?" Baby softly asks./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight shrugs, clasping her hands behind her back. She really couldn't answer, briefly allowing thoughts of Birdie to stir inside her. "Can't answer that."/p  
p dir="ltr""So, why only tops?" Rocky finally speaks, curiously glancing at her./p  
p dir="ltr""You can pair a sweater, jacket, or tie with an odd combination of bottoms. You'd be suprised." Midnight concludes./p  
p dir="ltr""I wonder when you're step-parents will return." Jessica pipes up, noting how they hadn't heard a peep from them./p  
p dir="ltr"Frowning, Midnight briefly locks eyes with Rocky. She had already voiced her cold worry to the boy where her step-parents were concerned. She nods, "I don't know."/p  
p dir="ltr"Nobody strongdid/strong./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	22. Chapter 22

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight emgroans, /emstrongrolling /strongover. Her eyes sluggishly fly open barely having time to process the fall she takes to the floor. She grunts, semi spitting on the on the body underneath her. She can't move, already feeling the awkward highlighting the day./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight?" Rocky groggily calls in question. He gently lifts his head to peer at the girl, barely crushing his body./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, sorry." Midnight processes her fall, heaving herself up of the floor. She throws the covers onto the bed, briefly glimpsing the others on the bunk bed./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt props himself onto his elbow, raising an eyebrow at the two./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby is sitting crisscross, playing a red gameboy advance. Her tongue is out in total concentration, slightly raising her brows at the small noisy reaction in the crisp air./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight grows embarrassed, shooting them all apologetic looks. She then scurries from the bedroom, lightly taking the stairs two at a time. Her heart is light, feeling as if something good were to come of the day. Her ears strongpick /strongup at the sound of a familiar voice she longed to hear./p  
p dir="ltr""I wanted to suorise her for the holidays. I didn't mean to be gone for as long as we were. We have triple the surprise for her." Samuel Sinclair sips on a mug of coffee, conversing with Jessica Douglas./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight feels her heart sore. She could go home, sleep in her own bed, and strongdistance /strongherself from the irritating world revolving around her./p  
p dir="ltr""emstrongSAMUEL!/strong/em" Midnight happily tells, alerting the entire household. She sprints into the kitchen, throwing her arms around her step-father. She spilled some coffee on the both of them, not caring in that moment. "I was starting to think you fucking hated my guts!"/p  
p dir="ltr""Night, languageem!/em I didn't forget my second favorite girl." Samuel lightly scolds, glancing at the coffee stain on his suede brown jacket. He hugs her in turn, watching as she pulls back to look up at him./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight knows he means her mom. Tears sprung to life in her eyes, "I've been so heartbroken. You didn't reach out to me! The principal told me-"/p  
p dir="ltr""Night, Night, please calm down. There were complications on the other end. Unexpected, but we couldn't quite get into contact. As for the principal, he told you that to hurt you on purpose. It's why I am now the official principal over the school." Samuel beams./p  
p dir="ltr"Jessica offers to refill his cup of coffee./p  
p dir="ltr"Samuel takes her up on the offer./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm happy you still want me." Midnight attempts to force down tears. Her heart from all the dark thoughts circling her mind on him possibly choosing to ditch her./p  
p dir="ltr""Night, I could never not want you. Look." Samuel beams, setting his coffee down. He reveals the honey brown knit sweater hidden beneath his jacket. He also took the pink charm around his neck from close to his heart to show her, "you've been with me every step of the way."/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is teary eyed for a whole new strongreason/strong./p  
p dir="ltr""What happened? I heard my name." Rocky jogs into the kitchen accompanied by the rest of the household./p  
p dir="ltr"Sam Douglas stronghad /strongalready been sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee while immersed in the newspaper. He walked in seconds before the sweet father-daughter revelation. He softly chuckles at the pair while his wife watches in wonderment./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby perks up, eyeing the reasoning behind all the fuss./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight latches onto Samuel, clinging to her step-father. Silent tears fall down her cheeks. "I thought you were done with me for how crazy I am."/p  
p dir="ltr""Spice, you're not crazy. Different, unique, but definitely not crazy. I love you with all my heart. You may as well be my own daughter." Samuel softly coos, stroking her head of hair./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight sniffles as the others watch on in curious amazement./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum is going for a box of cereal. Changing the opportune timing./p  
p dir="ltr""I love you emtoo/em, Sam the Ham." Midnight giggles into his stomach. She pulls back once again, softly smiling up at him./p  
p dir="ltr"The man reading the newspaper jumps at the mention of his name./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm no ham, but we can't keep Claudia waiting or your new brother." Samuel smiles steering Midnight towards the entrance./p  
p dir="ltr""Thank you for having me." Midnight calls over to her shoulders to the parents of the boys./p  
p dir="ltr""Thank you for taking care of my strongMidnight/strong, Jessica. And Sam." Samuel calls, smirking at the guy behind the paper./p  
p dir="ltr"They turn to exit the house./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight doesn't strongbid /strongthe others farewell. She's too thrilled for Samuel's return to care. emLittle /emdoes she know, her life was about to take a wicked twist./p  
p dir="ltr"The atmosphere of the Sinclair home is all too quiet for Midnight as they trudge up the pavement to the house. They enter with Samuel, keeping a comforting arm wrapped around his Night./p  
p dir="ltr"Claudia is sat on the sofa, speaking gently to a boy no older than Tum Tum. Her stomach is ten times it's usual size, causing the raise of an eyebrow in Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr""Is she-?" Midnight is forming the question as Samuel cuts her off./p  
p dir="ltr""Very much so. We are expecting twins!" Samuel nods, smiling watching Midnight grow happier./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is skeptical of the boy next to her step-mother. She walks over, fiddling with the hem of the leather jacket she kept on her arms at all times./p  
p dir="ltr"The boy jumps. He is around the same height as Tum Tum except an inch or two shorter. His hazel green eyes are averted to the rug with tan caramel features. He has a set of springy fair blonde curls upon his head in casual clothing./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm Midnight Sinclair. You're new sister!" Midnight chirps, crouching down to lock eyes with the boy./p  
p dir="ltr""He's shy." Claudia notes, earning a glance from the scrawny thing of twig of a boy./p  
p dir="ltr""Has he eaten?" Midnight voices, eyeing her step-folks./p  
p dir="ltr""You up for creating a disaster in the kitchen?" Samuel asks as a deranged look shines in her grey eyes./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight jumps up, clasping her hands together. "I am always ready for a creative mess!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Samuel chuckles, "we were thinking...pizza?"/p  
p dir="ltr"The strongboy /strongseems to perk up at the idea of cooking. He opens then closes his mouth to volunteer. He fiddles with his fingers./p  
p dir="ltr""No toppings?" Midnight quirks up an eyebrow./p  
p dir="ltr""You know we like it cheesey, but if you're cooking. Feel free to add sprinkles. I didn't get to formally meet your new friends." Samuel says, walking to the kitchen with her./p  
p dir="ltr"Light yellow walls with beige tiling flooring with beige countertops and a table to par is how they lived. A pink oven with stove tostrongp /strongsat in between some counters with sleek white table tops as a silver fridge was beside the last counter of the entrance to the kitchen./p  
p dir="ltr""They're not my friends...?" Midnight lies, questioning herself. She no longer could strongdeny /strongthe label of friendship./p  
p dir="ltr""Alright, lovers then?" Samuel jokes, watching Midnight flush pink. He lightly pokes her in the arm, "I saw the jacket on the red and blue boy. Tell the truth or would you like me to return and question them?"/p  
p dir="ltr""They're not lovers. Fine, I found myself friends with people who apparently care about my well being. I don't like it." Midnight says, beating down the dough of pizza while tossing flour into the mix./p  
p dir="ltr""What're they're names? I guess, the blonde boy is a Samuel too. Must be after the father." Samuel chirps, prying into her personal life./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight scowls almost causing them to have floor pizza for dinner. She chokes, realizing his revelation. She would returned to moments earlier, now, understanding why Baby said to never date Rocky then. "Ew! Gross!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Samuel had been going on about his high school days while Midnight had been recalling all the daydreams she had of Rocky. "Not gross, embarrassing, maybe..."/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is halfway done, glaring at the man. She takes him up off on the suggestion of adding sprinkles. Snickering to herself, she saw it as an opportunity to teach her step-father a lesson. "How old is the boy?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Twelve going on thirteen. He'll be starting at the high school. He skipped a grade." Samuel says, dusting his hands off from flour he got with trying to help his step-father./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, when?" Midnight asks, catching a smirk from the man. She thinks of adding hotsauce to the pizza strongbefore /strongthinking twice on the mean gesture. She couldn't do such a thing to a pregnant woman, a shy orphaned kid or the man she hadn't seen in ages./p  
p dir="ltr"Samuel shrugs in response. Nobody knew when./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	23. Chapter 23

_Bags _were underneath her grey eyes. She lay in her bed, burying her face deep into her hands. Her petite body glistens in sweat as she got done dancing her ass off. She stuck her hand onto the table, grabbing for a bottle of water. She had been told to give her new sibling time to warm up to her.

"_Ahem_!" The blonde curly haired boy in a royal blue hoodie calls in the doorway. He is toying with his hands.

"London?" Midnight asks, having repeated the name in question to their folks. She had to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

"I like to bake." London nervously voices, casting a gaze around her whimsical pink bedroom. Curiosity sparks in the boy, causing him to walk further in the room. He goes over to her closest with a ballet bar attached to the other side of the wall.

Midnight rolls onto her back, releasing heavy breaths. "What else?"

"Well, I like to read. Pink is my favorite color only no one knows." London chimes in. The boy had been with them a week, having yet to start at the school. He didn't believe he'd make it in the sea of sharks.

Midnight chose to avoid all outside contact until she got her new brother to become open with her. She tried for a week straight nearly giving up when he showed no signs of having heard. "Ooh, a boy fancying the color pink? Juicy."

London blushes, touching the metal dance bar. "I don't think I'll ever be ready to start school."

"Boy, you can't hide forever in the shadows. What? Are you Batman?" Midnight accidentally becomes harsh with the boy. She sighs, sending him an apologetic glance.

"I _know_. Everything is so new to me. I'm honestly frightened. Whoever likes the new kid?" London worries, leaning on the dance bar.

Midnight sits up, sighing. She pats the bed for him to come sit with her. "I'll be the first if no one else will. People didn't like me either."

"Because of your obsession with Cruella de Vil?" London softly replies.

"I liked the hair, not the woman. Dalmations are my favorite breed of all dogs!" Midnight exclaims, rolling her eyes to the back of her head.

"So, should I be myself?" Londom asks, fumbling with his hoodie.

Midnight takes into account his nerves. She wraps a comforting arm around him, causing a flinch to erupt from the boy yet he relaxes. "Always, Wit."

London nods, furrowing his eyebrows. "You dance?"

"I do just about everything including the dance." Midnight beams, sporting a prideful smile. She drops it immediately.

"What are you going to do once you grow up?" London quizzes, playing twenty questions with the girl.

Midnight taps her fingers gently on her face in deep thought. "A fashion designer or professional dancer."

"Hm, I want to be a Baker. A creative one." London bites on his plump, dark pink bottom lip.

"Graduate high school _first_." Midnight lamely jokes, concocting an outfit for the boy in her head.

"I heard you'll be skipping to the final grade next year. You must be intelligent." London gushes, earning a brief nod from the female.

"What is your choice, color, and style of bottom fitting clothing?" Midnight voices, earning confusion from him.

"Dark sweatpants. I also prefer dark jeans. Why?" London wonders.

Midnight grins, "I am going to help you not so blatantly fit in by standing out. Those who accept you for your oddness are true friends."

"_Really_?" London giddily asks, bouncing in his seat.

"Yup_!_" Midnight dreamily replies. Her mind accidentally flickers to the guy of dreams where guilt tugged at her heart. She had a guy **already. **Why daydream of one she couldn't have?

"Do you like any sports?" London gets her attention.

Midnight stands, softly steering the boy from her room. She walks with him about to head into the backyard as she goes to reply. "I love basketball yet can't play to save a life."

"Me too!" London chimes.

"YO! London! Spice! We're having dinner at the Douglas household. I'm bringing the Turkey and stuffing we were meant to eat during the long forgotten holidays." Samuel calla to the pair, grunting as he takes the food from the oven.

London tenses under her touch. He isn't quite ready to meet new people. He latches onto her hand.

"Sam, it's not a good idea. London is frightened by the prospect. He'll meet them at school. Also, I-" Midnight gets halfway when the doorbell sends London running to his blue painted bedroom.

"Fine, but at some point, you two will have dinner with them in our presence. Now, who is at the front door?" Samuel grunts as Midnight jogs to answer the door.

Midnight is tugged into pink lips, colliding with her. A shiver spreads to her toes as she feverly returns the kiss. Her fingers find themselves, wrapping into his slick dark hair. "_Greaser_, what brings you to my doorstep?"

"I came to check up on my _girl_. Haven't heard from you so I got worried." Mars comments, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"**MIDNIGHT! **I asked you a question. You don't leave your step-father hanging." Samuel came into view, stopping short upon taking in the tall figure of Mars.

"Sam, this is _Julian Warrington_. Or Mars. Mars, this is Sam. My step-dadd**y**!" Midnight half jokes, smiling up at the taller guy touching her.

"Julian Warrington? The cancerous son of Timothy Warrington? The bad boy who breaks all the girls heart, stabs them in the backs then run. I don't think so, Night_!_" Samuel grew outraged, stomping over to his step-daughter.

Mars sport a hurtful gaze. He loosens his grip on Midnight, shooting her an apologetic look. He truly never meant for anyone to get hurt, but they had, hadn't they?

"Sam, you're crazy! I love him!" Midnight blatantly replies, tossing her tiny arms into the air.

Samuel pulls Midnight roughly away from Mars. He shoves her behind him. He reveals a butterfly knife, pointing it in the direction of Mars.

"Did you feed on her affection to steal her womanhood? Don't lie to me or I will gut you_!_" Samuel seethes in a threat.

"Sorry, sir, I'll go." Mars backs up off the steps. His eyes briefly flit to the pained expression written in her grey eyes.

Samuel kicks the door angrily shut, locking it tightly. He puts away the pocket knife, swirling around. He gropes her shoulders harshly, "Did he touch you?"

The silence in her eyes, the quiver of her bottom lips, and the tears pouring down told Samuel all he needed to know.

"Dad, I chose to give myself over to him. I've never felt so safe with him. How can you take away my happiness? I work hard at school to appease you, but I get nothing? Should I just kill myself?!" Midnight barks, accidentally letting 'dad' slip off her tongue.

Samuel glares at her, "He's an older man. He doesn't want your love. He wants fuck your brains into oblivion with no care of your feelings. You are grounded- no dancing, no afterschool specials, chilling with friends or luxuries in general."

Midnight had the urge to slap him. She had nothing to live for so she took the chance, bringing her palm across his face. "YOU LEFT ME ALONE! NOW, YOU PRETEND TO CARE? FUCK YOU, SAMUEL!"

"Midnight, you are grounded until next school year. Slapping me was out of line. Go to your room. No supper!" Samuel barks, sending the girl storming angrily to her bedroom.

Midnight scowls, concocting a plan. She was a pacifist _meaning _she didn't fight yet here she was. How could she have let herself fall so far from her true form? Sighing, she writes a note to London. She grabs up a small, pastel pink backpack.

She strips, changing into a pastel pink knit sweater showcasing her petite, caramel mid-riff following her bottom with a short plaid pink mini skirt with black checkers. She wore pink, strapped pumps going over to her window. She is officially done being at home. Where to next?


	24. Chapter 24

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight smiles, giving London a knuckle sandwhich. She took off, opting to stay the night where she could only dream up. She promised to meet up with London on school campus to show him around./p  
p dir="ltr"London wore white sneakers with dark blue jeans. He chose a light pink pastel knit sweater to show off his scrawny-unhealthy body. He perked up as she came into view. He didn't feel so misplaced./p  
p dir="ltr""Night, you better hide!" Colt shouts, jogging up to her. His Baby is following his lead near out of breath./p  
p dir="ltr""Why?" Midnight thinks Samuel maybe scouring the high school for her./p  
p dir="ltr""Birdie and Erica have returned!" Baby angrily replies. She isn't angry at Midnight, but she's angry criminals get to walk./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is tense. She holds tight to her backpack. She glares down at the skirt she chose to wear for school the previous night. "WHY?!"/p  
p dir="ltr""Who are they?" London asks, flinching upon her screech./p  
p dir="ltr""Two girls you need to stay clear of. Those fruitcakes are dangerous!" Midnight grows protective of the boy, wrapping him into her arms./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm Colt. This is Baby." Colt breathes, jabbing a thumb in her direction./p  
p dir="ltr""London Sinclair or Wit." Midnight replies, motioning to the boy./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, there you arestrong! /strongNone of us can afford to panic. If they see us as weak those girls will pounce." Rocky shouts, bending over to place his hands on his knees. The blonde boy was out of breath. /p  
p dir="ltr"London took in all four faces in his vision. He sent the other boy around his age a soft smile. He sticks his hands toward the yellow wearing boy, "I'm London."/p  
p dir="ltr""My new brother." Midnight replies then adds, "his nickname is Wit. Courtesy of me."/p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, well, you may want to-" Rocky went on to make a suggestion when London interrupted./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum had grown shy, keeping his gaze on the ground. The last boy he befriended only kissed him and never spoke to him after the fact. Was it all just one emgiant /emsetup by Birdie?/p  
p dir="ltr""Are all your coats made by Midnight?" London rose an eyebrow, taking in the hand knitted craftmanship./p  
p dir="ltr"All them were sporting their signature gifts from the blue Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr""Yep!" Colt chirps, shooting them both a small smile./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is frowning. How to get a target off your back? She profusely apologized to the group of other teens, "You should probably ditch those coats then. She may be gunning for all our heads. I shouldn't be seen with you guys. I'm sorry."/p  
p dir="ltr""What? You're ditching us for the hundredth time?!" Baby asks in an outrage./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight had readied herself to scurry into the school when Rocky tugged on her. "I can't be seen with you guys! Do you really want to suffer the aftermath? I'm bad luck, bad news, bad juju, etc. You name it."/p  
p dir="ltr""You forget Night, we're ninjas. Our grandfather taught us how to defend ourselves. We can take care of ourselves." Rocky has a smirk in his eyes, laced into confidence. A light smile played on his lips./p  
p dir="ltr"As for the others, they were all nodding except for a curious London./p  
p dir="ltr""You can't beat up a girl!" Midnight says, shaking her head./p  
p dir="ltr""Who said we had to? We don't have to take it either. We can block the crazy bitches and pin their arms if we have to." Colt spoke, releasing a cuss word into the atmosphere. Honestly, the word left his lips by accident./p  
p dir="ltr""Colt!" Rocky scolds, loosening his grip on Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby raises her eyebrows at him./p  
p dir="ltr"London snickers, having barely took notice of the yellow clad boy standing inches beside him. His eyes lit up with a mixture of pride and happiness./p  
p dir="ltr"•••/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight finds solace in the outdoors during lunch. She chose to stay with the group strongduring /strongbreakfast, forcing herself to avoid them during lunch./p  
p dir="ltr""There you are!" An annoyed Birdie shouted, spotting Midnight by her lonesome./p  
p dir="ltr"A hint of fear, lacing into nausea made itself known in the pit of her stomach./p  
p dir="ltr"strongMidnight /strongmoved like lightning. Her food went to the trash she climbed the schoolyard fence, landing swiftly on the other side./p  
p dir="ltr"Birdie chases after the girl along with Erica./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight feels a tug, rip her scalp. She whimpers like the coward she is. A quiver starts at the bottom of her lip as Birdie violently tugs her around. "Drop it!"/p  
p dir="ltr""I didn't get to touch you good, emNight/em. This will help you prepare for your first time." Birdie angrily grips the waistband of Midnight's skirt. She wants to do more than sexually finger the girl- she wants to break her life the bitch she is./p  
p dir="ltr"Erica clears her throat. "Try behind the tree! Wouldn't want onlookers."/p  
p dir="ltr""You keep look out." Birdie calls, pinning Midnight up against the tree. Her fingers lightly graze Midnight's abdomen./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is wondering if the crazy chick has the knife or not. If only she could fight then this strongmight /strongbe a different tale. She shoves Birdie off of her, recieving a growl from her./p  
p dir="ltr""Get off, you strongdisgusting /strongfreakem! /emI'm not into girlsem!/em" Midnight shouts, tears were steaming down her cheeks./p  
p dir="ltr""Shut up whore you don't fight!" Birdie growls, getting up. She chimes in for the throat yet Midnight is slicker./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight rolls, ducks, and ends up knocking Erica onto the ground./p  
p dir="ltr"Erica attaches her arms to Midnight with Birdie hitting the girl in the back./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight feels blood come up into her lungs. She tries to fight the bitches off, but she can't. A scream rips from her lips, echoing into some of the school. "I'm not a whore!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Birdie is tackled to the ground./p  
p dir="ltr"Moonlight has her fingernails on the short girl's eyes. She saw the two toying with Midnight, citing it as bad news. So she sought out Rocky who was quick to jump along with Barbie and Sasha./p  
p dir="ltr"Speaking of blondes, Rocky helped Midnight up off the other girl- trying to scratch up her arms./p  
p dir="ltr"Erica angrily sits up, ready to lunge herself at the two when Barbie allows her fist to collide with her jawline./p  
p dir="ltr""Light, DO not scratch her eyes out!" Rocky calls, keeping his hands on Midnight. He wanted to make sure she was alright. His eyes rushed to the tawny golden girl who sighs./p  
p dir="ltr""You have to ruin my fun?" Moonlight says, knocking Birdie unconscious./p  
p dir="ltr""I sent Sasha to-" Barbie went to speak until a new voice chimed in./p  
p dir="ltr""Well, congratulations, Midnight! You've earned your friends including yourself a month of detention. First, it's sneaking off to see a guy I forbade you to. Now, this! What have you to say for yourself?" Samuel Sinclair came into view, seeing the depiction of violence./p  
p dir="ltr"Sasha looks to be out of breath. "It's. Not. Her fault."/p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, so you allow sexual assault on campus while allowing the students who done it to return? What kind of good principal does that?" Rocky seethes; furious at the man and himself./p  
p dir="ltr""Young man, you don't understand. We have laws we have to follow. We're investigating the matter." Samuel informs the blonde boy, growing concerned for what he missed. Did something happen to Midnight she wouldn't reveal to him?/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight has her gaze on the ground. She long gave up fighting while relaxing into the soothing grip of Rocky. She saw no point in arguing anymore./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky rolls his eyes, wishing he could do something about it. He was wondering if there was away around the school's injustice public system./p  
p dir="ltr""Well, you better do something!" Moonlight spits, walking over to jab a finger into his chest./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, because us females won't stand by while you rich, white pigs get away with sexualizing us then harming us for what we choose to wear. How would you feel if it were done to you, sir?" Barbie angrily retaliates. She was proving to be a true friend so was Sasha./p  
p dir="ltr"Samuel is taken aback. What to say to her strong words? "Miss Celeste Harper-"/p  
p dir="ltr""You aren't special, Samuel. Get over it, grow upem!/em" Midnight tears from Rocky's grip as she storms off into the school. She was so ready to ditch the prison, sucking all the life from her./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	25. Chapter 25

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight wants to slam her head into the wall. Once upon a chime, she never had violent thoughts. Of course, she never did allow herself to get mixed into real world problems before their move to the city./p  
p dir="ltr""What does he expect of us?!" Midnight blurts, glaring up at the slow ticking clock./p  
p dir="ltr""Night, yelling won't help your case!" Barbie hisses from behind the girl./p  
p dir="ltr""Well, what do you suggest we do? emSchool /emis becoming a toxic environment." Midnight voices, placing her head on her desk./p  
p dir="ltr""How about we petition to strongtake /strongdown the man?" Rocky offers from the desk beside Midnight. He'd usually be doing catchup or sometime of schoolwork, but he waved all that away./p  
p dir="ltr""So you want to take down one of your own kind?" Moonlight asks from on top of a desk in the back of the right corner. She may as well have been born as a cat./p  
p dir="ltr""There's a time and place for justice. Everybody is suffering for how lenient the rules are. So, why not let us have some fun?" Rocky speaks, briefly casting his gaze over his shoulder to eye Moonlight./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is caught off gaurd, eyeing the blonde like he grew a second head. "Rocky, I didn't know you knew the meaning of the word fun. I thought you tormenting me was all you had."/p  
p dir="ltr""If he's emwilling /emto help then cut the boy some slack." Barbie calls, bapping her upside the head./p  
p dir="ltr""Look, it won't strongmatter /strongif our new strongRebel /strongwants to start a riot. My step-father has gone harsh on me. I haven't spoken to him either about what happened nor will I. It's none of his business." Midnight explains herself, sighing as her head is on her arms./p  
p dir="ltr""Well, we have to do something." Barbie stresses./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm strongtired /strongof doing something. All I do is pour myself into worthless things. This won't matter to the thick headed man. Save yourself!" Midnight blurts, growing irritated. She hadn't gotten detention before so this torment was a new kind of pain for her./p  
p dir="ltr""That's no way to perceive-" Rocky shuts up with the glare she sends him./p  
p dir="ltr""I strongshould /strongtell you, Emily is a good kisser. I understand why you chose her." Midnight reveals, allowing her grey eyes to flee to the chalkboard./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky is in shock. His mouth is hung agape. No, his Emily would never do such a thing. Furrowing his blonde eyebrows, the pale complected boy emlooked /emonto his lap. He took the time to mull over what his girlfriend would or wouldn't do./p  
p dir="ltr""You emkissed /ema girl?" Moonlight belts, slinking to the front. She climbs onto the desk a teacher would sit in, crouching down. She touched one hand to the desk to keep her balance steady./p  
p dir="ltr""No, she took me by surprise. Her lips were on me before I knew what was happening. I strongmean/strong, she stood there confessing to me whereas I reminded her of her boyfriend. Then it happened." Midnight fondly recalls, gagging by the end of her explanation./p  
p dir="ltr""Wait, when?" Moonlight asks, lifting an eyebrow./p  
p dir="ltr""On my way home from the park. The one with the baseball field on a Saturday evening. Shamefully, that was months ago." Midnight yawns into her skin./p  
p dir="ltr""Emily wouldn't-" Rocky states, running a hand in his blonde hair./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight side eyes him. She wishes she could be the one to run her fingers in his hair. In her eyes, it's bright and crisp- she could strongmarry /stronghis hair alone. "Why do you think her parents sent her to therapy? It's not like she can help it. Feelings are feelings that are unavoidable, unattainable and illogical."/p  
p dir="ltr"His eyes flit to her, catching her staring./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight looks forward, mentally sighing while cursing herself at the same time. An idea comes to life in her mind./p  
p dir="ltr"Sasha was the only one to not receive detention./p  
p dir="ltr"Moonlight flings open the window turning to her fellow peers. She jabs a thumb in the direction of the greenery, "I say we take a little more risk by strongbiting /strongthe dust."/p  
p dir="ltr""Where would we go?" Rocky asks, snatching up his backpack. He walks over to the window, looking back at the other two./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight emkeeps /emher strongmouth /strongshut tight./p  
p dir="ltr""The mall. We can play arcade games, get pizza, etc. I have to pick up some stuff for my school play, considering I need to be in bed before the sun rises." Barbie chimes in, gathering her books./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is slow, but follows the group. She actually liked the idea of a relaxing afternoon with kids her own age. Would she go home after? Probably not./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky was waiting patiently for her to go before him, keeping a strongsteady gaze /strongon the caramel skinned girl./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight was able to easily move, landing swiftly on her feet./p  
p dir="ltr"•••/p  
p dir="ltr""Hey, I strongmight /strongjoin the circus after this!" Midnight yawns, stretching her limbs into the sky./p  
p dir="ltr"The mall was a good length of a strip with mostly clothing stores, fast foods, etc. They had two different food courts with one arcade./p  
p dir="ltr""You ain't going home?" Moonlight quizzes./p  
p dir="ltr""Why? So I can continue being punished for being alive? I don't think so." Midnight says, scarfing down her final piece of cheesey pizza./p  
p dir="ltr""I know what you mean." Moonlight adds, finishing up the race she was playing. She shot one hand into the air, screaming her victory./p  
p dir="ltr"An alarm tripped overhead, alerting the group of something happening with the mall./p  
p dir="ltr"Barbie softly smiles, "what time is it?"/p  
p dir="ltr""A quarter after eight?" Rocky glances to his watch, tapping it. He got invested in playing Mario- barely taking his eyes off the game./p  
p dir="ltr""Must be helicopters." Midnight could careless what the noise was. Her grey eyes were set on the backside of the blonde boy, strongdrinking /stronghim in while he wasn't look. She grew to be mad, because he was somebody no one would ever suspect a bad thing of. If only she could run a hand all over him then she would be peachy./p  
p dir="ltr"Barbie doesn't fail to notice the look Midnight is giving Rocky, giggling to herself./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight locks eyes with Barbie, shaking her head at the brunette./p  
p dir="ltr""Night, you scoundrelem!" /emBarbie proclaims, sitting beside Midnight. She gives her a knuckle sandwhich, playfully messing up her odd hair./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight copies soon in releasing giggles. Until her head hurts./p  
p dir="ltr""Babs, how dareth you! Unhand me, you fiend!" Midnight scowls, softly licking her hand./p  
p dir="ltr"Barbie releases Midnight who tumbles to the floor onto her back. She burst into further laughter as Night rolls into Rocky's legs, breaking his concentration on the game./p  
p dir="ltr""What are you doing on the floor?" Rocky asks, meeting the gleaming grey eyes of Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight looks up, shrugging. "What do any of us do on the floor? I actually have no idea."/p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky bites the inside of his cheek, "You cost me my game. I lose automatically."/p  
p dir="ltr"'emYeah well, you cost me my concentration.' /emMidnight wants to say aloud, but bites down on her tongue. A coppery taste comes into her mouth, leaving a look of disdain to cross her features./p  
p dir="ltr""Night! Rocky! Light! We've been locked in the mall. All the other stores are closed." Barbie worriedly complains./p  
p dir="ltr""How could-?" Rocky is about to ask when the lights of the arcade shut off; leaving them in the dark./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm scared!" Midnight squeaks, jumping up from the floor. She collides with Rocky managing to pop him in the nose with her elbow while knocking him into the machinery he had been previously playing./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight! Ouch!" Rocky holds his nose as he calls to the girl. He can't help soothe the girl with a bleeding nose. He shakes it off, crinkling his nose feeling the strongpain /strongshooting into his face./p  
p dir="ltr""I'd apologize, but you were emkind /emof in my way." Midnight speaks in a panic. She feared the dark simply for who and what lurked in the shadows./p  
p dir="ltr""Let's not argue!" Barbie counters, knowing Rocky held down the desire to retort something smart back to Night./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	26. Chapter 26

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""I SAID SHE WAS GORGEOUS! SO WHAT?" Colt roared in reply to the question brought up. His rage ended up towards Baby. He didn't mean to be aggresive to the girl who made his heartbeat speed up, but he was sick of her asking why he liked Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr""Colt, I only wanted to know what you see in her! I know she's gorgeous, creative, talented, but you don't have scream at me." Baby speaks to him in a warning tone./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt knew the repercussions in store for his behavior to her. "Baby- Firecracker, I didn't-"/p  
p dir="ltr"Baby swung up her foot, kicking at the blue ninja. She could be fierce too. She releases a growl as he easily catches her foot. She brings up her fist, ready to strike his eyes./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt misses his opportunity to tackle the girl when her fingers strongjab /stronginto his eyes. He would never give another female a compliment aloud again./p  
p dir="ltr""You didn't what? Mean anything by it? How many times are you and I going to keep going in circles?" Baby asks in an outrage./p  
p dir="ltr""Baby, you strongare /strongmy special Firecracker. I want you around forever. You're my best friend. We get into so much trouble together." Colt softly voices, pleading in his hazel eyes./p  
p dir="ltr""If I'm so special then why make me jealous? What're you trying to prove? You can get any girl you want? Honestly, I already know this." Baby slumps forehead in defeat./p  
p dir="ltr"Her forehead sticks to the fridge. She wants his eyes only for her./p  
p dir="ltr""Baby, I'm not trying to make you jealous. My eyes are only for you. So is my heart. I'm not sweet around anyone else. I told you that you're my girl, and I meant it." Colt gushes, blushing pink./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby twists, leaning on the fridge. "You're soft on Midnight!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Colt chuckles, sheepishly grinning at cute she was when she got angry. He couldn't help when a laugh erupts from his throat. "Midnight is like a sister to me. She seems to be in need of family."/p  
p dir="ltr"Baby feels a lightness grow in her heart. "Yeah, she seems alone even when she's around us."/p  
p dir="ltr""I don't know. She loves to stare holes into Rocky. It's like he's the sunshine to her darkness. I can't see why. Rocky is boring." Colt drums his fingers on the tabletop./p  
p dir="ltr""You strongrealize /strongyour grandpa left the cabin to you three to continue your ninja strongtraining /strongright?" Baby softly calls, opening the fridge for something to snack on./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah." Colt solemnly replies, shrugging. He isn't too thrilled by the prospect. "I think-"/p  
p dir="ltr""emAhem/em. Excuse me, have any of you seen Rocky?" The soft spoken voice of Emily took them by shock. The blonde girl couldn't keep eye contact with Baby, but had no trouble looking strongdirectly /strongat Colt./p  
p dir="ltr""Emily? He said you went to therapy. Nobody knows why." Colt replies, coming over to the blonde girl./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby rolls her eyes. "Probably psycho."/p  
p dir="ltr"Colt says nothing to disagree with Baby. "We haven't seen Rocky. In fact, it's hitting past curfew."/p  
p dir="ltr""Well, I wanted to come breakup with him. I can't continue living a lie." Emily informs, fiddling with her fingers./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby smirks, thanking the Goddess above./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt felt his mouth twitch. He saved the smirk for after her disppearance. "What brought this about? What lie?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Emily bit her bottom lip sighing. She decides not to tell him quite so soon./p  
p dir="ltr""You'll find out soon. I've been wanting to break up with him since I met Midnight." Emily chose to word her sentence that way. Blissfully, smiling; Emily skips out the door./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt tilts his head sideways, watching her shut the door in evident confusion. He couldn't wrap his tiny brain around what she was implying./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby was quick to come to the conclusion. She whacks Colt upside the head, "She's into girls!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Colt groans, rubbing the back of his skull. "And how could you tell?"/p  
p dir="ltr""I emthink /emthey kissed, in fact. I recall in the cafeteria when Light was hitting on Night. Night seemed taken keen on nearly returning the lip locking." Baby answers, recalling the events./p  
p dir="ltr""Wait, is Night into girls? If so, what about her staring at Rocky like he's Apollo? The poor idiot will be devastated!" Colt blares, causing a thud to come from the stairwell./p  
p dir="ltr""I don't think she is. She kissed Mars in the cafeteria while we were onlooking. Does Night realize we're in a public prison there?" Baby gossips while Colt comes up with a plan./p  
p dir="ltr""Baby?" Colt softly calls, getting a hum from her./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, Pony?" Baby giggles as he blushes at the nickname./p  
p dir="ltr""Would you like to go on a date with me? I've been wanting to ask you forever. No other girl means anything to me." Colt recites half joking, half being serious. A small smile sat on his tan features./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby grows emspeechless/em. How could she say no? Squealing with strongdelight/strong, she does the unexpected; she throws her arms around him. "YES!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Flinching, Colt smiled returning the hug. He feels her tiny legs, wrap around his frame. He never felt himself come to alive around any other female. His smiles, looks of adoration, and jokes were simply for her. "That's my girl!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Baby was so happy. Her first had been with her crush along with her first official date. She was ready to follow him to the end of the Earth. "From the age of five!"/p  
p dir="ltr""Hey, have you seen Night? Samuel is searching frantically for her. She's been grounded due to her lack of appreciation for his care." London Sinclair asks, coming into the kitchen. He thinks they're adorable as he leans on the counter./p  
p dir="ltr""Uh, no." Colt replies, wondering what's taking Rocky so long to get home./p  
p dir="ltr""We can't find her anywhere. She cut detention with the other ones who were present." London innocently informs them./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby jumps down off Colt, "Didn't Rocky have detention?"/p  
p dir="ltr""emBoring, funless, old /emRocky? Maybe. I know he got into trouble on account of Midnight, but-" Colt rambles on, shaking his head./p  
p dir="ltr""You don't think someone who is boring can have some fun? It depends on who you're around." London chimes in, cutting off the blue ninja./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt gulps, looking to Baby. "Even if emRocky /emdid ditch detention, why would he suddenly break the rules?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Baby smirks, thinking of one good reason. She sucks in a sharp air of breath about to reply. She'd do the same since detention is a boring place. She had to learn the hard way thanks to the older brother Douglas duo. She had been the firestarter./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm not Rocky! I wouldn't know." London says, nonchalantly shrugging. His palms were upturned./p  
p dir="ltr""London, we don't have all day! Let's get the show on the road!" Samuel barks, appearing behind the boy. He is bitter, exhausted, and overwhelmed to say the least./p  
p dir="ltr"London jumps, soon coming to relax. He nods, "Bye guys!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Colt is thinking of good reasons Rocky would skip detention. He knew his brother like the palm of his hand or so he kept wanting to believe he did. "Do you think Rocky is secretly evil?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Pony, how it not obvious? I've been pining for you for ages. He's chasing Midnight. He won't shut up about the poor girl. Or have you been blind this entire time of her moving here?" Baby slaps his shoulder./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, I thought she was into me. Times aren't changing I guess." Colt lamely jokes, gaining another hit to the shoulder./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby glares at him, "she picked on you at emfirst /emclearly to gain his attention. Did it not work?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Colt processes the new information. "He has been following her every move even when he's claimed to not be interested."/p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah well, for someone not interested; he likes to appear whereever she is." Baby says, rolling her eyes./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt frowns, nodding in agreement. "True."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	27. Chapter 27

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Light clicks open the lock of a door to the back entrance. She smiles, grinning in the dark even if they couldn't see her smile. "It's done!"/p  
p dir="ltr""You have your backpacks?" Barbie asks the latter./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight makes a break for the outside world. She tumbles onto gravel pavement, being met with the sight of pale moonlight. Her mind jumps to Mars causing sadness sweep over her./p  
p dir="ltr""Night?" Barbie calls, snapping her fingers in Midnight's face./p  
p dir="ltr""Yes?" Midnight softly calls in response. She shakes her head, sitting up in doing so. Her eyes lock on her friends, perking up an eyebrow./p  
p dir="ltr""You don't do well in the dark?" Light asks, lifting a brow./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky holds in a snicker. He never saw the girl be afraid of much. So the sight of her being afraid of the dark; sparked amusement in the blonde ninja./p  
p dir="ltr""It's one of my fears." Midnight sighs, removing herself from the gravel. She shakes off her outfit, eyeing up the others./p  
p dir="ltr""How about you strongdo /stronga play based on the man? emReally /emget people's attention." Light beams as the group begins to trek home./p  
p dir="ltr""My brothers and I emcan/em tell our friends. They'll tell their friends. I'm sure they'd love to get behind it." Rocky eagerly agrees in an excited tone./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight tilts her head sideways in bitter thought, "My play keeps getting put on the back burner. They want diversity to a minimum."/p  
p dir="ltr""Shouldn't they be encouraging friendships of all kind?" Barbie asks, raising an eyebrow. She has this frown etched onto her features./p  
p dir="ltr""They won't." Light sadly notes, pointing out the obvious./p  
p dir="ltr"The group comes to a stop on the sidewalk. It had grown dark, the crickets could be heard chirping, but the houses around them were quiet as can be./p  
p dir="ltr"Benverly Valley High School is one located on the outskirts of the city. The blue brick building lays on an acre of land with paved sidewalks. The walk from there would be longer than the one from the mall./p  
p dir="ltr""I don't think they'll allow us to put on a diverse play about taking down the man so we can be ourselves. This sucks!" Midnight growls as all eyes stop on her./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky snaps his fingers. An idea lit up his beautiful green blue eyes. "What if we attempt to put on a semi secret play? We could use the gym afterschool to work on setup."/p  
p dir="ltr""Are you trying to get us expelled? I love how you think." Light beams, softly squeezing his shoulder./p  
p dir="ltr"Barbie rose an eyebrow, sneaking a glance at a semi fuming Midnight. She saw a slither of jealousy in grey eyes of the girl crushing on the blonde before it was replaced by a thoughtful exterior. She wished she could be so accepting like Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr""Somebody once strongtold /strongme to lighten up. High school years shouldn't be all work and no play. A guy has got to have some fun." Rocky grins, clasping his hands together deviously./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight stronghad /strongnever seen him let loose. She always cited him as born with a briefcase, aftering meeting his parents- she could she why. She also knew the parents weren't his sole reasoning for being uptight the majority of the time. "Wasn't it Baby or Colt?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky shrugs, "I can't remember. One of the two were right."/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight felt butterflies flit in the pit of her stomach. She liked seeing this side of the blonde boy./p  
p dir="ltr""Wait, so this is just fun for you? Boy, you better clean up your act!" Barbie watches the boy blush a rosy color even the tips of his pale ears were coated with red./p  
p dir="ltr""Goshem!/em She's only kidding you." Light roughly nudges the male. She lightly laughs, bidding them goodbye, and going her own way. She'd be up for anything./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky sighs, relaxing turning his gaze to Midnight. "We can meet up before, during, in between, and after classes to discuss it. See you tomorrow?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Bye, strongstud/strong!" Barbie salutes the blonde, watching him turn to jog away. She knew the question was rhetorical one meant for Midnight who was busy biting on her bottom lip./p  
p dir="ltr""Should I go home?" Midnight softly asks, having wanted to continue spending time with her friends./p  
p dir="ltr""Night, how strongly do you feel about the topic at hand? You can't just expect me to feel for you." Barbie wraps a comforting arm around Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm sorry, B." Midnight says, nodding her head in agreement. She was aware the girl had a point./p  
p dir="ltr""Night, don't apologize. Now, can we talk about your crush?" Barbie beams as a frown appears on her face./p  
p dir="ltr""My crush? I've only been with one guy. I miss Jules." Midnight softly coos, growing sad by the thought. She went to the secretive bar her father slept in, accompanied by Mars./p  
p dir="ltr"The two were able to yield a promise of dating in secret./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight didn't care about the past girls Mars had been with. So he breaks a few hearts; the odd girl knew how life worked. You stronghad /strongto love to get your heart ripped from it's chest only to be capable of repeating the action. To her, you weren't tough if you couldn't handle the heartbreak. So she admired those who continue to pick themselves up, dust their selves off, and repeat their truths./p  
p dir="ltr"Barbie sighs, "What about Rocky?"/p  
p dir="ltr""What about the kitten turned rebel?" Midnight arches an eyebrow./p  
p dir="ltr"A few giggles accidentally escape Barbie. She thinks they're cute together, wanting to set them up./p  
p dir="ltr""No, I meant your crush on him. You can't strongdeny /strongyou like him. You two are always playing coy then eyeballing the other when neither of the two are looking. You can't." Barbie blurts in a rush, chuckling at the red shade her friend becomes./p  
p dir="ltr""Infatuation is a real problem. emEspecially/em, when you're dating someone who emis /emthe best for you." Midnight stresses her point. She didn't want to discuss her love life with anyone. Even so, she gave herself fully to Mars./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight strongdidn't /strongbelieve the blonde male would want to be with somebody already touched. In fact, she swore he was untouched himself. She saw how he would flinch when someone would touch him then he'd shove them off. She bore witness to it with his siblings and their parents plenty of times./p  
p dir="ltr""Night, he-" Barbie gets halfway when Midnight shuts her down./p  
p dir="ltr""Celeste, we can't go there! Ever. I have a boyfriend; one my step-father forebade me to see, but we made an oath. As for Rocky, he has a lovely, smart, beautiful gal. I can't nor won't compete with somebody as perfect as them in a relationship." Midnight anxiously reveals, cutting off her friend./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, loads of people get together when they're young. High School Sweethearts is a fairytale fantasy meant to distort one's reality. They won't last!" Barbie exclaims, trying to get Midnight to open her eyes of being with the blonde male./p  
p dir="ltr""You're wrongem!/em" Midnight spits, turning face. She decides to keep her distance from her place for a bit. She didn't need those who were willing to change on her the instant they got a new family. Where had she gone wrong to make Samuel turn on her?/p  
p dir="ltr""Give me one example of who stays together past childhood sweethearts." Barbie softly speaks, watching Midnight frown./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight has two perfect examples./p  
p dir="ltr""The Douglas parents is example one. Two, happens to be Colt and Flame. Those two have known each other since she was five and he was six. So, how is that not telling you something?" Midnight replies, knitting her eyebrows in sadness./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, you're forgetting that Baby and Colt haven't ever confirmed them as a couple. So, it's possible you could end up with Rocky." Barbie says, gripping Midnight by the shoulders./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight sees a pleading look of oossibility in her blue eyes. She shoves off her arms, shaking her head. "Not likely."/p  
p dir="ltr"Barbie is emstunned, /emleft by her lonesome in the cold whipping winds. She nonchalantly shrugs, "emWell, I /emtried."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	28. Chapter 28

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Baby nods, pulling her vibrant red curls into a ponytail. She made sure her dark cherry rimmed glasses were up on the bridge of her nose while highlighting her freckles there. She swiftly stuffs her small arms into the red leather jacket awaiting her date./p  
p dir="ltr""Here you go, Firecracker." Colt beams, jogging into the kitchen. He held a walkie talkie towards the fourteen year old. He wore his blue leather jacket, slyly grinning./p  
p dir="ltr""Colt, have you forgotten our date?" Baby asks, furrowing an eyebrow./p  
p dir="ltr""No, this is one of many first dates. Don't you want to keep the spark of adventure alive in life?" Colt asks, tucking his walkie talkie into his jacket./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby perks up, eagerly nodding. She loves adventure. She bites down on her pink bottom lip. She's stronghappy/strong she gets to go on an adventure with the person she has always crushed on. She'd be his no matter how old they got or how many times they may fight./p  
p dir="ltr"For the couple, hardly did fight. They were compatible in sync with one another, able to call when the other is bluffing. The two made a pair of badass ninjas so they'd always be teamed up on missions./p  
p dir="ltr"Lately, she didn't have many adventures with them yet she still found time to be near Colt. Her adoration for Colt never wavered nor did her loyalty of the blue ninja./p  
p dir="ltr""You have a bit of a point. What will this adventure include?" Baby grins, following him to the beige looking door connected to the kitchen./p  
p dir="ltr""We are sneaking about to find information. Also, plotting to take down the devil's children." Colt vaguely notes, opening the kitchen door./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby is about to step out of the house when a nosy boy catches them in the act./p  
p dir="ltr""You guys shouldn't be sneaking out!" Rocky hissed, having finally got home. He strode into the kitchen, setting his backpack on the table. He took a seat, tying his shoelace on the tan surface./p  
p dir="ltr""Uh, Rock, where were you?" Colt questions, quirking an eyebrow./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby strongrose /strongan eyebrow at the rebel like behavior the blonde chose to adapt. She recalled how their mother didn't want his or any of their feet on the kitchen table. She silently laughed at the blonde boy. "Your mom doesn't want your feet on the table."/p  
p dir="ltr""I'm strongsure /strongshe didn't want Midnight on the table, but that happened." Rocky retorts, bringing up day the two girls officially met the grandfather. He still was unable to accept how Baby vaguely recalled meeting the man when she first moved to the city./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby grows flustered, balling up her fists. She says nothing. She isn't about to warn him of how much trouble he's in with his folks. Tight lipped, Baby slips from the kitchen into the night./p  
p dir="ltr""Rocky, don't ruin this for me. I'm taking Baby on our first date. As for you, mom and dad are going to kill you." Colt replies, snickering./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky mulls over his sentence. Narrowing his eyes, he eggs on his brother without trying./p  
p dir="ltr""emFinally! /emI thought for sure you would ask Baby on a date sooner. What, with the heated kiss you two shared during truth or dare." Rocky gushes, laughing at the shade of pink Colt tinges./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt suddenly recalls Emily's visit. He strongponders /strongif he should tell Rocky or not. "When strongare /strongyou kissing Midnight?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky tenses, shuffling around in his backpack. He shoots Colt a harsh glare, "It won't strongmatter/strong. I have a girlfriend, and Midnight isn't interested in me."/p  
p dir="ltr"Colt lifts an eyebrow. "Oh, Emily stopped by. She says-"/p  
p dir="ltr""Colt! Are we doing this or not?!" Baby hisses, peering inside at the two. Her skin was officially littered with goosebumps./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky lifts an eyebrow, "she says, what?"/p  
p dir="ltr""She came over to breakup with you. Says she can't live a lie anymore. Whatever that means." Colt nonchalantly shrugs, feeling a tug on his hand. His eyes flick to Baby; sighing./p  
p dir="ltr"He jogs to the door until the voice of his brother calls to him in a soft manner. He hears the mixture of strained heartbreak, lonliness, and vulnerability his older brother has to offer. Never did he hear such a mixture of emotion come off the blonde male./p  
p dir="ltr""Do you know about the kiss Emily shared with Midnight? Otherwise, I doubt she would have said anything of such nature." Rocky replies, opening his notebook to a blank sheet of paper./p  
p dir="ltr""Rocky, you'll bounce back. You don't have to worry about getting girls. They throw themselves at you strongdaily/strong. How could you fail to notice? You're observant of everything else." Colt says in rush, briefly sending him brother a sympathetic look./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky shrugs, "I only want one. I don't need a million. The rest are insane leeches, wanting other things from me."/p  
p dir="ltr"Colt nods, "I have to go. We can talk about it another time. I love you, Rocky."/p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky softly grinned. Of course, his middle brother would crack a joke on his behalf to lift his spirits./p  
p dir="ltr"Good emole'/em Colt./p  
p dir="ltr"•••/p  
p dir="ltr"The Blue and Red Ninja were sneaky. The Blue Ninja let the Red Ninja pick the lock to the house nextdoor. The duo were going to get the information they desired./p  
p dir="ltr"Birdie had been staying with Emily Kline. Her cousin while the short girl kept promising threats to everybody in the school. No one took her seriously except for the Ninjas./p  
p dir="ltr""What are they planning?" Colt silently breathes to Baby, lurking in the shadows of the darkened household./p  
p dir="ltr""I don't know. Shh!" Baby whispers as the two were peering outside the bedroom door of Emily./p  
p dir="ltr"Birdie held her knife to the throat of her cousin, "Ems, we're doing this."/p  
p dir="ltr""The emleast /emyou can do is help!" Erica seethes, angrily pulling the blonde hair of the girl./p  
p dir="ltr""I can't help you. I don't fight. I don't start trouble. I like having friends." Emily protests as Birdie spits into her face./p  
p dir="ltr"Emily flinches./p  
p dir="ltr""I know we hate her-" Colt halfway whispers to Baby until she forces a hand around his mouth to shut him up./p  
p dir="ltr""We cannot get caught, breaking into someone's house. We'd go to jail." Baby is quick to remind Colt./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt softly nods. His light caramel brown hair; somewhat falling into his face./p  
p dir="ltr"They continue to listen in on the conversation. What would they need to stop from happening?/p  
p dir="ltr""Emily, friends are worthless trash bits. They say they want you, but do they really? Would anybody accept an ugly skank such as yourself? Pretty girls get what are coming to them." Birdie hisses, slapping the blonde harshly across the face./p  
p dir="ltr"Emily jumps in place. She almost ended with the knife piercing her skin. She vowed not to cry, but found herself growing rather upset with herself. How could she let her cousin bully her all these years? "I can't agree to your plan."/p  
p dir="ltr""It's ashame, blondie. You have a nice ass." Erica sighs, flitting her gaze to the ceiling./p  
p dir="ltr""You can. You will or you'll be as doomed as the Sinclair bitch. She can't steal my thunder nor will she ever slide into the Douglas boy's arms. I'll be sure of that." Birdie seethes, twirling the knife in the air./p  
p dir="ltr"Emily sort of relaxed, keeping her gaze on the knife. She gulped, "Why are you so obsessed with harming Midnight? She's a sweet girl."/p  
p dir="ltr""No, she's not. She's a crazy bitch with an odd fashion sense to cover her thievery. She must pay." Birdie says, narrowing her gaze on Emily./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt's gaze grew, raising his eyebrows in question at Baby./p  
p dir="ltr"The two said nothing, but watched a strongrather/strong disturbing scene come to fruition./p  
p dir="ltr"Birdie shoved Emily onto the bed, straddling her lap. She stroked a few loose strands from her face./p  
p dir="ltr"Emily whimpered in fear of what was to come. Every night was the same for the blonde gem who couldn't fight her cousin off of her./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby tugs on Colt so they can leave. She doesn't want to bare witness to anymore sexual assault. She had this sinking feeling the parents didn't care about their only begotten daughter./p  
p dir="ltr""Close call!" Colt shouts in a whisper of exaggeration as they return to the Douglas household./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby glares at him, "What do you think they're planning?"/p  
p dir="ltr""I don't know, but we have got to keep a close eye on those two. Like I said, I know you don't care for Emily, but leaving her like that is wrong." Colt speaks up as Baby nods./p  
p dir="ltr""We alert the authorites. Hopefully, she's smart enough to speak up to the police on account of the sexual assault." Baby says, heading inside to make the phone call./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt follows, finding Rocky is hunched over asleep on the table. Sighing, he shakes his head. He softly closes the door, locking it then silently chasing after Baby. "Would you talk to the police about sexual assault if it were to happen to you?"/p  
p dir="ltr""I'm a ninja!" Baby half shouts, rolling here her eyes. She dials the police, recounting what she bore witness to./p  
p dir="ltr""Baby, that's not the point." Colt softly voices./p  
p dir="ltr""What is all this wracket?" Jessica Douglas asks, appearing on the landing of the staircase./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby and Colt exchange a look, knowing they were busted./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky would be in for it too./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	29. Chapter 29

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight frowns, "I don't emeven /emknow why I'm trying!"/p  
p dir="ltr""Miss Sinclair, sit your ass down!" The teacher of her fourth period history class tells at the girl. He tried to get her to go home to change when she first walked into the class yet she refused./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight stood with a scowl on her face, "Are you my fucking father? NO!"/p  
p dir="ltr""Young lady, you already have detention! Do you want a suspension followed by expulsion?" The teacher calmly asks. He has dark hair, piercing blue eyes, and an upcoming beard. The man was in his late thirties, looking good for his age./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, is that my only options for Hell?" Midnight blurts, rushing to exit the classroom. Her mind is working overtime to eat itself./p  
p dir="ltr""Miss Sinclair, I will only ask once more-" He speaks through ground teeth./p  
p dir="ltr""Well, save your breath, cupcake. I'm outta here. I never signed up for your Drama Club of a school." Midnight angrily growls, clenching her fist as she disappears from view./p  
p dir="ltr""What just happened?" London whispers to Tum Tum in question. The two were in the same fourth period as Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum kept a firm gaze of a glare on Birdie Kelley. He made a mental note of how badly the short girl kept staring daggers into the back of Midnight's head. He chalked her reasoning for her outburst up to Birdie being behind it./p  
p dir="ltr""emSchool bully/em," Tum Tum sadly replies. He recalled how the girl had been towards him, making him less friendly to the females around him. Hell, he didn't trust the boy sitting beside him. He didn't have a reason; he just no longer trusted anyone. However, he made an exception for Baby and Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr"They weren't females out to ruin his life./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum had come to witness their truths first hand./p  
p dir="ltr"London slowly nodded his head. He took the latter, guessing Midnight had some torture during her short time at the school. He never saw her come in the house, putting a damper on his mood. The embicurious /emboy really was in need of somebody to vibe with./p  
p dir="ltr"Slinking into the hall, Midnight found herself crazy. She kept debating on how to handle things. She didn't know how to fight to save her life. Sure, she could dance like a ninja to dodge bullets, but she couldn't fight like one. Her heart is frantic in her chest. She felt the glares Bridie kept staring into her head in class./p  
p dir="ltr"It's pretty much why she had to flee the classroom./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight! Shouldn't you be in class?" Samuel Sinclair makes his way over to the girl. He's happy to see she has no harm on her. He raises an eyebrow at her glazed over state as he gets closer./p  
p dir="ltr"A frown overtakes the caring step-father who sighs, running a hand in his sandy brown curls. He never did see her so spooked before./p  
p dir="ltr""I can't. She's in there, staring me down like I'm chopped meat. I can't even fight to save my life." Midnight whimpers, breaking down. She can't hold the truth from the surface much longer. She caves in revealing the darkest thing to happen to her to the man./p  
p dir="ltr"Looking around, Samuel steers Midnight from the hallway. He brings her to an empty class where they continue to stand. "Night, who is harassing you? Who do I need to kill?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight lifts an eyebrow. She shakes her head, snapping her eyes to him. She had completely zoned out. "You wouldn't do anything the other day-"/p  
p dir="ltr""-If you refuse to talk to me about it then how can I?" Samuel wonders, leaning on the desk. His gaze is creepy if one were to ask her. He'd make it in a clown posse gang./p  
p dir="ltr""So, strongbefore /strongyou left with your new wife I was sexually assaulted by Birdie Kelley and Erica Harper. Erica took me to the gym during recess where this took place. I also managed a stab wound to the abdomen." Midnight allows silent tears to fall down her caramel features./p  
p dir="ltr""Night, why didn't you tell me this sooner? What the Hell? I'll rip that little bitch to shredsem!/em" Samuel straightens, growing furious as he struts to the classroom door./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight grabs his hand to stop him from being sent to prison for the murder of a minor. At the same time, the bell chose to ring. "SAM!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Samuel stops, allowing himself to fully look at his step-daughter. He glances down as she shyly raises her shirt, pointing a long white scar a little below her belly button. "Night, I am so sorry. I've failed you, your mother, and your safety."/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight fell to pieces with him in that moment. She collapsed as his arms snaked around her. She sobbed into the man, helping to have raised her./p  
p dir="ltr"Samuel strokes her hair while sobbing into her hair./p  
p dir="ltr""I love you, Sam, but there's nothing you could have done." Midnight squealed, angrily clutching a fistful of his shirt./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, please forgive me? I want you to come home, sleep in your own bed, make art, and badger your new brother. Things are hectic since Claudia is on the verge of having the twins. I need my favorite girl home!" Samuel coos into her hair, feeling how relaxed Midnight had become under his touch./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight felt safe. She forgot she could be safe during her home life with people who cared. She wants to return home so she agrees without caring that she's grounded. She just wants to know he cares./p  
p dir="ltr""I need my favorite guy in my life," Midnight teases in a mocking manner. She pulls from Samuel who wipes her tears away, using his index finger and fore thumb. "Oh, then I'd need the house across from us."/p  
p dir="ltr"Samuel raises a questioning eyebrow, "I'm hurt."/p  
p dir="ltr""You look fly to me, Sam." Midnight chirped, pulling from his grip. A small, sheepish smile sat on her delicate features./p  
p dir="ltr""What did I tell you?" Barbie whispers, nudging Rocky as they had come across the pair in the classroom moments before the light banter./p  
p dir="ltr""She could have meant, Colt." Rocky denies, having flushed at the exchange./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah or Tum Tum." Barbie sarcastically strongadds, /strongrolling her eyes at the idiot idea./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky lightly hit Barbie's shoulder, forgetting her gender. "Oh, I-"/p  
p dir="ltr""Boy, don't make me axe off your hand. I will!" Barbie raises her voice, shooting the blonde male daggers./p  
p dir="ltr"They finally got Samuel and Midnight's attention./p  
p dir="ltr"Samuel kept an arm around Midnight, smirking at the two. "Are you two dating? You act like a couple."/p  
p dir="ltr"Barbie narrows her eyes on the man, "EW! He's not my type. I'm actually not into dating. Who needs the feelings of another human, weighing them down?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Nah, Blondie has a girlfriend." Midnight giggles, informing her step-father./p  
p dir="ltr""emCorrection, /emI had a girlfriend. She broke up with me via Colt. Well, and Baby." Rocky sorely announces, averting his gaze anywhere that isn't on them./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight feels her blood run cold as Barbie is secretly smirking. She had this dreadful feeling her friend was ready to play matchmaker. No matter how many times she shut the other girl down; would it be enough to stop her?/p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, he was telling me all about it beforehand. emPersonally, /emhe needs a girl with more spice less boring vanilla like himself." Barbie explains, recieving a cold look from him./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky turns, swiftly to leave them to it. He no longer felt up to being in their company. Pain tore through his chest, scurrying off to his next class./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight felt the urge to chase after him to comfort him yet she remains with the other two. "Babs, did you have to be cold? Breakups hurt like Hades. I don't care who you are."/p  
p dir="ltr""You're right. I'd apologize, but he might shout at me. I'll catch him in a better mood." Barbie sighs, rushing off to her next class./p  
p dir="ltr""Friends of yours?" Samuel asks, furrowing an eyebrow./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, they've been trying to keep Birdie from badgering me. The girl was watching me in history class like she was about to pounce. I left." Midnight sighs, earning a nod from Samuel./p  
p dir="ltr""We'll work this out together, Midnight. Promise." Samuel says, softly stroking her arm./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight nods, happy they are seeing eye to eye once more. She would not be prepared for the horrors her step-mother would put her through upon her arrival home that afternoon. She'd swore she would be doomed for life./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	30. Chapter 30

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight!" London beams, wrapping her in a tight hug. He pounced on the fourteen year old girl as soon as she had come through the door that afternoon. He'd been writing down recipes for concoctions of baking ingredients he was ready to share with her./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight shyly pat his back, worriedly glancing at Claudia. "I'm sorry for running away."/p  
p dir="ltr"Claudia sighs, "Sam promised the day you returned I could dress you for school."/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight rolls her eyes, "Seriously?"/p  
p dir="ltr"London frowns. He didn't believe their step-mother had good taste in fashion yet would he voice this thought./p  
p dir="ltr""On your bed sits your clothing for dinner tonight, and the one for tomorrow. I can be fashionable. I know what girls like." Claudia grins, returning to her barely held knowledge of knitting./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight somehow doubts Claudia knew what girls like. "Dinner tonight? I don't wear-"/p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, we're finally eating over at the Douglas household. Another thing you're daddy promised you'd agree to." Claudia chimes in, interrupting the awestruck girl./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight was petrified. "I never said-"/p  
p dir="ltr""Too late. It's all set." Claudia flashes Midnight an innocent smile./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight stomps her foot, storming off to her bedroom./p  
p dir="ltr"London trails behind his step-sister in fear of how she'd react./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight slumps onto her bed, having left the bedroom door open./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, it's not so bad." London comes over, hesitant to sit yet does on the bed beside her./p  
p dir="ltr""Would you wear silk blue colored skirts gifted to you by her?" Midnight asks, frowning as she notes the two different outfits./p  
p dir="ltr""Well, no, but she's trying with you. She wouldn't care if she didn't." London replies, earning a sigh from Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr""I guess. So which would you wear for dinner?" Midnight asks, glaring at the two color choices./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, I believe the blue silk dress is for dinner." London says, knowing his sister is flustered./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight sighs, nodding. She shrug off her backpack, refusing to remove her leather jacket. She twists to face her brother to find another familiar face, standing in the doorway. "Oh my gosh!"/p  
p dir="ltr"London turns, lifting an eyebrow at the tall giant male in the doorway. He drunk in the beautiful caramel complexion, gold eyes, and slick dark hair of the good looking six foot tall male. His breath caught in the middle of his throat as Midnight bounded over to him, wrapping herself around the guy./p  
p dir="ltr""Somebody's happy to see me!" Mars lightly muses, returning the hug./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, wait, why are you here? Sam will kill you!" Midnight hisses, tugging on his giant hand. She pulls him into the bedroom, catching view of her step-father./p  
p dir="ltr""Night, I invited him over to apologize for my erractic behavior the other day. I want my favorite girl to be happy. I just don't want her heart broken." Samuel softly informs, watching his step-daughter light up in excitement./p  
p dir="ltr""We emlearn /emfrom experience." Midnight and Claudia call to the man, having spoken in sync. The two share a brief, amused look./p  
p dir="ltr"London continues eyeing the tall drink of water, secretly swooning at the boyfriend his sister was dating./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, he's joining us for dinner. I compromised with your step-mother to allow him to join. I love you, Night." Samuel breathes, relaxing at having her home./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight looks to Mars, wanting to pull him into a long overdue kiss. It's the first thing she does as soon as her step-father goes to prepare himself for an eventful dinner. Her lips move in sync with the rough, passionate ones of the taller male with his arms snaked around her./p  
p dir="ltr"London remains, forgotten on the bed. He tilts his head sideways, watching their kissing. Is that how it's done? He's secretly poking fun at their odd, sloppy kissing in his mind's eye./p  
p dir="ltr"•••/p  
p dir="ltr""Night, you look different." Jessica Douglas smiles, having took in the odd dressed girl. She was used to the light pink the girl chose to wear upon her brief stay at their house./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is in a silk blue dress, fitting her figure snugly with a lavender belt meeting in the middle. She bore the light blue shoes to par, caving as her step-mother let her keep her black leather jacket over the sleeveless number. Her eyelids were coated with lavender eye shadow, red tainted her usually pink lips with a light blush to mask. She detested makeup so she saw this step as one Claudia should have left from the picture. Her half dyed hair was in a ringlet of fresh curls, falling down her front- stopping at the tip of her shoulders./p  
p dir="ltr""I feel different." Midnight notes, keeping her tiny hand entangled with one belonging to Mars./p  
p dir="ltr"Jessica let the family including the boyfriend enter her home. She rose an eyebrow at the stranger, believing the fourteen year old could do better./p  
p dir="ltr"London actually had a small crush on the boyfriend, desiring him all for himself. If he could then he would eat him up./p  
p dir="ltr""Boys! Baby! Dinner!" Jessica calls up the stairs as all the parents are the first to the kitchen./p  
p dir="ltr""The table isn't big enough for all of us." Midnight ends up proclaiming./p  
p dir="ltr"The boys come rushing down along with Baby./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight! London!" Tum Tum is the firs to hug the both of them. He takes no notice of her outfit, dragging London into the kitchen./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is greeted by the others in a bout of confusion./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, why do you look like a girl?" Colt asks, gaining a jab from Baby./p  
p dir="ltr""He means-" Baby is about to correct when Colt cuts her off./p  
p dir="ltr""Let me rephrase, would ya? Why do you look like a sane girl, dolled up for prom?" Colt poses, briefly smirking at Baby who came to know he wasn't flirting with her. He already confirmed his thoughts of Midnight being more like a sister he could be proud of./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky said nothing, curiously eyeing Mars. Why was he standing in their house? Doubt overtook his senses, putting the blonde in a bitter mood. Keeping his mouth shut, he said nothing as he slunk off to the kitchen. He didn't want to snap at Midnight to risk losing her as a semi friend./p  
p dir="ltr""Her step-mother was given permission by her step-father to dress her. It's apart of her return to home." Mars giggles as her eyes narrow into a glare on her boyfriend./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt scowls, "what happened to not giving into the man?"/p  
p dir="ltr""I'm not, Jiffy. I wanted to be where I could live my truth. My step-father doesn't restrict me from being myself while others like to try. I can't hold my reluctance to discuss things with him over his head." Midnight breathes, gaining a quirk of the eyebrow from Baby./p  
p dir="ltr""Jiffy? That's a new one." Baby snorts, heading to the kitchen with the others./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight follows as Mars and Colt are the last to slink into the small spacious area. Her eyes flit to a certain blonde, piling food onto his plate like the rest of the people in the kitchen. She grew nervous, half tempted to flee the house./p  
p dir="ltr"Mars put a comforting arm on her shoulder, allowing her the chance to feel secure where she wasn't./p  
p dir="ltr""So, you all remember Mars..." Midnight gushes, trailing off in joining the table./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, why don't you get another boyfriend?" Colt poses the question. A bitterness clung to him./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky harshly elbows him in the ribs as does Baby on his other side./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt furrows an eyebrow./p  
p dir="ltr""You can't just tell someone who to like." Baby voiced, about ready to use a different word./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight pretends to play off their reaction to the caring guy next to her./p  
p dir="ltr""How would you kids feel about a camping trip?" Sam Douglas voices after his plate had been cleared./p  
p dir="ltr"The entire table had been sharing a ton of different topics all through dinner. Most were random while some were mentions of creative projects for school. The entire table grew silent as the question left the man's lips./p  
p dir="ltr""We've been discussing going on a shared trip with one another. So, we thought having dinner together would be the perfect time to get your thoughts on it." Samuel Sinclair smiles, taking a swig of tea from his glass of tea./p  
p dir="ltr""Fresh air would do us justice." Rocky lightly muses./p  
p dir="ltr""A shared trip?" Midnight frowns, confused at how it would work./p  
p dir="ltr""There's this perfect camp ground for it." Samuel adds while the other parental figures nod./p  
p dir="ltr""Yes, Midnight, a shared trip. You recall how you stayed with us until your step-parents got back? It's like that." Colt responds while her frown deepends./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight tries to perk up, "Oh."/p  
p dir="ltr""You like nature, the woods, etc. So what's the problem, Night?" Samuel softly reminds./p  
p dir="ltr""What emif /ema guy in a hockey mask comes from the lake to slaughter us?" Midnight chews on her bottom lip upon voicing her concern./p  
p dir="ltr""Whoa, this isn't Friday the em13th/em!" London pipes up, shaking his blonde head of curls./p  
p dir="ltr""You never know. Do you know how many crazy people live in the woods?" Midnight plays around with her food. She ate half her plate, feeling full by the last of it./p  
p dir="ltr""Don't worry, Night. Nothing bad will happen." Mars softly remarks. He felt like an intruder, barging in on a family matter he had no right to. Yet, he remained sitting next to his girlfriend./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, we'll protect you." Colt chirps, mostly implying the blonde boy on his left./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky rose an eyebrow. He couldn't deny he wouldn't protect Midnight, but did his brother have to say it with such conviction?/p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	31. Chapter 31

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Night, wait!" Rocky calls, softly placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her from leaving the house. He had been meaning to talk to her all night yet couldn't bring himself to do so./p  
p dir="ltr""Rocky, I have to get home. Grounded, remember?" Midnight kindly reminds. She caught the glimpses he kept shooting her during dinner as if he wanted to speak to her./p  
p dir="ltr"The camping trip date had been set. So, she got no say in the matter of avoiding psycho killers living in the woods./p  
p dir="ltr""I know, but I wanted to let you know..." Rocky trailed off, averting his gaze to the ground. He couldn't form the right compliment to do her justice. He also didn't want to offend her since he knew she didn't care for the blue color she bore./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight hadn't turned from the door. She just wanted to get home to remove the evil dress from itching her body to death. "Rocky, please? This dress is killing me."/p  
p dir="ltr""You should really think of taking up ninja training!" Rocky blurted, forgetting the compliment he wanted to give. He shook off his crush on the girl that he kept blatantly denying./p  
p dir="ltr""What?" The question leaves her lips as she gently turns to face the blonde boy. Her eyebrows are up in the air, barely missing his breath get caught in his throat./p  
p dir="ltr""You got the movement part down. You're also sneaky. Easy to miss when one least expects it." Rocky answers, thinking on what his grandpa said having met the girl prior to his death./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm a born empacifist/em! I don't fight for fear of what bad could come of it. I can live without making a further fool of myself. Goodnight, Rebel." Midnight shoots, rushing from the house./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky sighs, seething at his hesitant manner./p  
p dir="ltr""Should have just told her she's beautiful!" Baby calls, playfully nudging the green ninja./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky jumped, swinging on the redhead. "I've told you not to sneak up on me."/p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, don't be a baby! You can't even compliment someone you like. Cowardem!" Colt /emcomes into view, smirking as his brother grew pink all over./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky scowls, glowing at the two. "How long did it take you two to finally date?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Colt turns pink with embarrassment. He should have seen the twist of backtalk coming from his brother./p  
p dir="ltr"They continue bickering as Midnight is bitterly beating herself up./p  
p dir="ltr""You grew uncomfortably silent during the last bit of dinner. I know you love the outdoors, so what is bothering you, Night?" Samuel calls, stopping her upon their arrival into the pink house./p  
p dir="ltr""I already told you. A psycho killer could come for us." Midnight repeats, wanting to avoid her real reasoning. She guessed she could light up by the thought of camping with some of her favorite people yet what bothers her isn't too much she worries over. She does, but she doesn't./p  
p dir="ltr""Night, don't be childish. Your friends will back you up if it comes down to that. You heard the promise they swore." Samuel gently reminds./p  
p dir="ltr"A ripple of guilt angrily nips at Midnight. Yeah, her friends came to her aide too much. She'd already gotten hurt one too many times while managing to lend half of them detention. She began twirling about the thought of taking up fighting since Rocky had a point. She couldn't always rely on them, now could she?/p  
p dir="ltr""They shouldn't have to promise me anythingem!/em" Midnight replies, ready to storm off to her bedroom. She adds to him over her shoulder, "I cannot wear want your woman wants so expect me to return to my taste!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Samuel groans, wishing he had a guide to raise a teenage girl. Unluckily, it wasn't easy like everybody made it out to be. He jolts from his thoughts when the doorbell rings, seeing him rush to open it./p  
p dir="ltr""Emily and I are here to sleepover!" Barbie beams, gesturing to the blonde girl./p  
p dir="ltr""First door on your right. The yellow door in the middle is the bathroom." Samuel notes, pointing a finger in the direction. He doesn't question what brings Emily over since he knew she wasn't friends with Midnight. Then again, the man could be wrong in his views./p  
p dir="ltr"Barbie steers Emily in the direction. She carried a purple sleeping bag tucked under one arm while Emily had one of a white-pink like the plain girl she is./p  
p dir="ltr""Night! Look who wants to join our take down of the man?" Barbie beams, opening the pink door on the right. Her face lit with a smile./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is on her stomach in her bed. Her head was resting in the palm of her hands, reading an Archie Digest of a comic strip. Her eyes slowly trail up to the pale green eyes of Emily, "So you want to be friends since you broke up with Rocky?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, you know my darkest secret. I practically tongue raped. For that, I apologize. Can we start over as friends?" Emily softly answers, seeming nervous to be in her presence./p  
p dir="ltr""Fine. Why are you gals here? Did my step-father ever approve of your barge in sleepover?" Midnight wonders, returning to gazing down at the humor of the comic which brought her great joy. For some reason, she recieved a warning from Colt that Birdie is planning on using Emily for something brash yet he didn't know what./p  
p dir="ltr"She chose the time as one to make friends with the girl. Why? So she could gain the upper hand to stop what was to come her way./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, I harrassed him afterschool. He was hesitant to approve, but I told him of your invitation awhile ago so he was convinced." Barbie reveals./p  
p dir="ltr"A look of realization happened across Midnight. Yawning, she closed her Archie Comics book. She had stripped from the silk blue dress to a soft pink snug fitting cotton top to match a bit of a darker pink pajama bottoms- slightly dragging on the floor. She got up from her bed, starting for her closet. She had been meaning to gift Barbie and London with their own special article of clothing./p  
p dir="ltr"Of course, she had gone on to make two extras for the likes of Rocky, Tum Tum, Light, and Sasha./p  
p dir="ltr""Babs, this is for you." Midnight smiles, heading over a lavender wrapped package./p  
p dir="ltr""Okay, I'm here." London pops into the room with a light blue sleeping bag. He wore a light pink tee shirt with bright blue pajama bottoms./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, here. This I meant to give to you when you first got here." Midnight yawns, placing a hand over her mouth. She handed the boy over a light pink wrapped package./p  
p dir="ltr""How did you have the time? Haven't you been gone from the house?" Emily wonders, earning a smug smirk from Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr""Wouldn't you love to know my tricks?" Midnight laughs, smiling as the two unwraps their gifts./p  
p dir="ltr"Barbie is star struck by a lavender leather jacket with the word 'emcupid/em' embroidered in white cursive lettering on the back. She saw the pink hearts etched above the lettering while the below held arrows scattered about in red./p  
p dir="ltr""Night-" Barbie begins as a gasp comes from London./p  
p dir="ltr"The strongboy /stronggripped a light pink leather jacket in his palms. On the back the word 'emwit/em' was embroidered there in cursive white lettering with a chef's hand at the top of the 'w' while the bottom 't' held a magnifying glass./p  
p dir="ltr""How do you come up with these things?" London is amazed by her crafts and art./p  
p dir="ltr""Magic." Midnight giggles./p  
p dir="ltr""Pure talent!" Barbie takes a sharp intake of breath. She pulls on the fitting jacket then proceeds to wrap Midnight into a hug. She loves the gift to pieces./p  
p dir="ltr""Exceptional instincts. Thank you, Night." London pips up, tucking the jacket under his arm./p  
p dir="ltr""Who's ready to share scary stories?" Emily decides to change the topic./p  
p dir="ltr"The others agree, getting ready for the sleepless night. They'd regret not sleeping./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	32. Chapter 32

p dir="ltr"strongfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"《/span/fontBeforewarned; this chapter contains bullying, vulgar language, etc. So please proceed with caution!font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》/span/font/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight frowns, walking into school with the odd sense of something not feeling right./p  
p dir="ltr""Long time, no see, Night!" Sasha calls jogging over to her. She wraps an arm around the shorter girl, beaming as if she held good news./p  
p dir="ltr""Sasha, you're awfully friendly." Midnight lifts an eyebrow, watching the brunette beauty go thoughtful./p  
p dir="ltr"Sasha frowns, sighing. "Yeah, well, can you blame me? I have something to look forward to."/p  
p dir="ltr""Huh?" Midnight wonders, furrowing her eyebrows./p  
p dir="ltr""The secret afterschool play?" Sasha lightly reminds, earning a slow nod from her./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight had a hard time processing things as they were. "Yeah, Rocky is the one you should thank for that. In fact, he went to plead with my step-father to allow it to be one of public viewing."/p  
p dir="ltr""Wowem! /emYour boyfriend is crazy." Sasha gains a funny look from Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr""He's not my-" Midnight is cut off by chaos ensuing from the cafeteria. A loud scream fills the air, sending her into a panic attack./p  
p dir="ltr"Sasha emlooks /emin the direction as a bloodied up thirteen year old comes rushing from inside./p  
p dir="ltr"A cut lay underneath a black eye on pale, freckled features. His dark brown hair was a mess while he bore a broken, bleeding nose./p  
p dir="ltr""What the-?" Sasha is about to question as Midnight sneaks off, jogging to catch up to the boy she knew./p  
p dir="ltr""Tum Tum? Who did that to you?!" Midnight calls, following him into the quiet place of a secluded library. Funny, she never got the time to visit the place even when teachers thought she went there instead of her class./p  
p dir="ltr""WHERE'D HE GO?!" A deep roar of a male voice growled, shoving Midnight harshly into a bookshelf./p  
p dir="ltr""Over hereem!/em" Another voice roared, ambushing the yellow ninja./p  
p dir="ltr""Whoa! What the fuck do you little bitches think you're doing? He's never done anything wrong to you!" came the confident shout of London Sinclair. His hazel brown eyes were in a glare on the two jocks willing to pick a fight with some one smaller./p  
p dir="ltr""Travis and Birdie everybody about the little fagem!/em He's done for." The first bully angrily roared, lighting up a cigarette. The idiot went to burn the younger boy until a miracle took place./p  
p dir="ltr""Leave him emalone/em! You don't know him so why beat him or call him names? There's no point to wail on him if you did know him. Get lost!" London pipes up, slightly balling his fist. The blonde boy remained as calm as Rocky holding down patience./p  
p dir="ltr"The bully forgot about the yellow ninja. He mosised over to London, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder./p  
p dir="ltr""Are you in love with this little fag? My mother would applaud me for ridding the world of such disgrace. She's a firm believer in God." The bully hisses, deciding to grip the boy hard./p  
p dir="ltr"London held calm, twisting up the bully's wrist./p  
p dir="ltr"A pain crime came from the first bully while the second bully took ahold of the yellow ninja./p  
p dir="ltr"Of course, the second bully thought he held the upper hand until Tum Tum did the unthinkable./p  
p dir="ltr"He kicked, aiming for his target./p  
p dir="ltr"The second bully dropped his release on Tum Tum./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum turns to the male bully, "Go home Stacy! You too, Billy!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Billy was the one in pain, kneeling in front of London who twisted a second time to get his point across./p  
p dir="ltr""Mess with my friends or me, you will wish your mom would have baptized you at the start of birth. Lay another hand on my sister, you won't live to become a pirate's bitch for the second time in your life." London jeered as a warning flashed to Billy. His words were for the other bully as well./p  
p dir="ltr""emFags /emgo to hell. You will burn! All of you!" Stacy promised, raising a hand./p  
p dir="ltr"Stomping, Tum Tum smiles as the bullies cower./p  
p dir="ltr""GO!" Midnight booms, coming to stand beside her brother. She's tired of bullies always gaining the upper hand./p  
p dir="ltr"Stacy and Billy flinch. They didn't truly realize the girl was around. In fact, they paid her no mind upon catching up to the yellow ninja. They were intelligent enough to know what was good for them so they left./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum grew tense, feeling awkward./p  
p dir="ltr""All I did was lineup to get lunch. They came over to harrass me. I couldn't take anymore of it so I told them where to go." Tum Tum mindlessly spoke up, keeping his gaze innocently on the ground./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight frowns, walking over to place a hand upon his shoulder. "Tum, how did all this begin?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Well, Tum, and I were chattering away in line when Birdie barged into the cafeteria as if she owns the place. She immediately stood on a table with another boy; I haven't met. They were shouting about how..." London had begun to easily explain the situation, trailing off as he realized this./p  
p dir="ltr""Birdie told everybody along with the help of Travis that I shared a kiss with him. It's uh, not, a total lie." Tum Tum softly finishes, shuffling on the balls of his feet uneasily./p  
p dir="ltr""Still? Did she have to go and out you like that?" London asks, shaking his head at the vicious thought. He'd kill those guys once he caught them alone again. Oh, he would. Nobody should be made fun of or bullied for anything./p  
p dir="ltr""You can't tell anybody of what she was telling everyone. It may true, but as proven by those idiots; I won't be accepted so easily." Tum Tum frantically replies as Midnight nods./p  
p dir="ltr""Let's get you to the nurse. You're all battered." London says, steering the boy from the library./p  
p dir="ltr""Wait, Tum, aren't you a ninja? How could they easily get ahold of you?" Midnight is a bit confused. She saw how fast all the brothers were able to move even Baby./p  
p dir="ltr""Sneak emattack, /emNight! Duh! I might be a ninja, but like everybody else I have a weakness." Tum Tum gently scolds, rolling his eyes in reminder at her./p  
p dir="ltr""Your secret emis /emmore than safe with me. If ever you need an ear or backup then you can count on me." Midnight offers, causing the boy to burst into laughter followed by tears of the pain in his nose./p  
p dir="ltr""Night, you couldn't hit a fly. It's not that you don't have good aim, but you as backup is like Rocky enjoying himself. It's rare if it does happen. No offense." Tum Tum chuckles as London tugs him from the place./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight sighs, knowing the yellow ninja had a point. What if something like this were to happen to London one day? She couldn't stand the thought, deciding to track down Birdie./p  
p dir="ltr"Birdie is happily emconversing /emwith Erica outside of the lunch room. The girl has a wicked smile, playing on her lips as Midnight nears./p  
p dir="ltr"strongWould /stronganybody believe what went down that day?/p  
p dir="ltr""Hey, look who we have?" Birdie chirps, quickly catching view of the odd pink loving girl. She cracked her knuckles as Midnight slowed to a stop in front of the yellow double doors to the entrance of the cafeteria./p  
p dir="ltr"Erica perks up at catching sight of Birdie./p  
p dir="ltr"Like a lion, waiting to pounce- Midnight stood; clenching her fist. She got a glimpse of friends, sitting in the back of the cafeteria briefly glimpsing her themselves./p  
p dir="ltr"Birdie taps Midnight on the shoulder. She's startled by the reaction Midnight gives her./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight swung on the short girl, emallowing /emher knuckles to crackle into the bridge of Birdie's nose. Her eyes widened a fraction at the crunching sound, coming from the collision. She felt guilt tear through her at the action yet she was doing justice for those who didn't seek it out themselves./p  
p dir="ltr"Birdie hissed, grasping her nose./p  
p dir="ltr"Erica went to touch Midnight, but the girl lowered sending Erica headlong into the locker behind her./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight frowns, gesturing to the blood seeping from Birdie's nose. "Pick on someone your own size or rather your own temperment."/p  
p dir="ltr"Birdie seethes, growling need to get bandaged up./p  
p dir="ltr"Boy, strongdid /strongMidnight have it coming for her. And all of her ignorant friends./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	33. Chapter 33

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""All I'm saying is camping is boringem!/em" Midnight protests, tossing her arms in the air. Her grey eyes were saucer wide. She couldn't believe the Friday of their planned camping trip had come around./p  
p dir="ltr""Spending family quality time is important. You never know when you won't see your friends again." Samuel replies, finishing to pack the trunk of his grey mustang./p  
p dir="ltr""How strongdid /strongthis go from family to friends?" asks Midnight, lifting an eyebrow./p  
p dir="ltr""Night, I will cut you a deal. I know how you like spooky things so what if you explore the haunted gravesite located there?" Samuel ponders, causing her to frown./p  
p dir="ltr""I don't think Mrs. D would take her children camping on a haunted woodland affiliated area." Midnight responds, shaking her head lightly at the man./p  
p dir="ltr""Go get ready, Night. We haven't all day. It's best to setup before darkness falls." Samuel announces, earning a grunt from the tiny girl. He had a suspicion he knew exactly why she didn't want to tag along on the camping trip./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight trudges inside, blowing a raspberry. She's in light pink pants with her light pink knit sweater under her black leather jacket. She swore to the heavens the temporary dropped. Grimacing, she picked up her light pink duffle bag. She flung herself into the back of the seat, releasing an unwarranted grunt./p  
p dir="ltr""What's wrong?" London asks. His tongue had been stuck out in concentration as he was pressing buttons on a light pink gameboy./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm upset. Sam is lying about a haunted part of the campground." Midnight softly replies, leaning to state out the window./p  
p dir="ltr"London perked up, shutting down his gameboy. His eyes snap to her in wonder. He'd try anything once, giving him the advantage./p  
p dir="ltr""I don't think-" London is about to add his two since when Samuel begrudgingly opens the front door, peering in at the two./p  
p dir="ltr"Claudia had already fallen into a deep sleep./p  
p dir="ltr""We have a bit of a problem." Samuel muses, cutting London off./p  
p dir="ltr"Relief enters the heart of Midnight. Her trouble of camping would be over soon, causing her to thank the heavens./p  
p dir="ltr""Explain!" London snaps, tossing a fist into the air./p  
p dir="ltr"Four familiar faces slunk into view, each carrying a sleeping bag under one arm./p  
p dir="ltr""We're going to fit a tight squeeze. The parents decided they wouldn't be joining us." Samuel informs, briefly allowing his gaze to land on the troubled looking Douglas brothers./p  
p dir="ltr"London opened the door, waving them into the already cramped vehicle./p  
p dir="ltr""We can't all fit." Baby notes as a smirk tugs the bottom of Colt's lips upwards./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt places an arm gently around her shoulders. "We can if some of us are willing to get cozy with one another."/p  
p dir="ltr"Baby burns a bright red while Colt fully smirks./p  
p dir="ltr"He had gotten the reaction he wanted. /p  
p dir="ltr""Are we doing this thing or not?" asks London, not complaining about another guy being sat on his lap. He could careless./p  
p dir="ltr"Soon Colt is sitting by an irritated Midnight, slinking his arms around Baby in his lap./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum had followed suit while Midnight didn't cave so easily./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight felt the car beneath her caramel arm jerk open, revealing a pouting blonde boy holding onto a sleeping bag. She clutched the seat under her as her eyes turn intona deadly glare on him./p  
p dir="ltr""There is no way, I'm sitting on another boy's lap. Especially, his." Midnight angrily informs her step-father while jabbing a thumb in Rocky's direction./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, cooperate. We have to get going. It'll be dark before ya know it." Samuel calls, having adjusted in the driver's seat./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky has an idea, staying with his gut instinct. He uneasily yet softly climbs onto her lap, shutting the door in the process./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight tenses at the contact, hating how close they were. Her heart rate was going as she straightened in her seat so as to not press into his back./p  
p dir="ltr""You two are-" Baby giggles, opening her mouth to comment only to get cut off./p  
p dir="ltr""-don't say it!" Rocky growls, tensing as he kept his facade up around Midnight. He didn't want to cave into the girl he liked./p  
p dir="ltr""Don't say, what? You'll have to accept it someday." Colt voices, rolling his eyes. /p  
p dir="ltr""Colt! I'm warning you!" Rocky shouts not too long after the engine had been started up./p  
p dir="ltr"•••/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight had fallen asleep, lightly snoring at some point. No one did bother to wake her when they reached the campground./p  
p dir="ltr"The chill in the air all kept a sweater or jacket of sorts on their arms./p  
p dir="ltr"A struggle came from within her grasp, causing confusion to stir Midnight awake. Her grey eyes slowly open to see navy green fabric in her view. Raising an eyebrow, her mind came to terms of the previous events. Her arms were wrapped around another figure she was sure to have embarrassed./p  
p dir="ltr""What time is it?" Midnight casually yawns, playing emit /emoff as if nothing happened. Really, can cuddling a guy you may or may not like on a road trip to camping be something? Twitching her nose, the grey eyed girl chose to believe strongdifferently/strong./p  
p dir="ltr""A quarter to six. I just parked the car." Samuel notes, holding down a smile as he briefly glimpses the position his step-daughter is in. Of course, the man knew from the dinner of the previous week; strongputting /stronghope in his heart that she could be happy. He didn't like the other guy his step-daughter was dating or so she claims- it's one he couldn't believe./p  
p dir="ltr""This is strongdifferent/strong." Baby chirps, taking in the quiet campground. Her eyebrows rose in question at the waves of fog slowly beginning to roll in./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight bumped herself into a red in the face Rocky, attempting to peer out the window. Hope sprung in her heart at the sight of dried, wet orange-yellow leaves scattered across the dirt of a wide campground. She notes the bathroom facility a few feet way in a cement building where one could also power electricity if they were to come up in an RV./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky rolls his eyes, opening the door. Briefly strongdoes /stronghe manage to lightly graze the hand of Midnight on his way from stumbling from the vehicle. He would have landed face down in the dirt if he weren't so good at keeping his balance./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, please, emshow-off /emfor us, Rebel!" London softly calls to the blonde who turns a new shade of red. His hazel eyes were amused, because the twelve year old had been hearing stories of the brothers./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum was the second from the grey mustang as London, Colt, and Baby followed suit./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky had set his green blue gaze on Midnight in question./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight had been in the process of zipping up her leather jacket to meet his hard, stoic gaze of bafflement. She takes up her pink sleeping bag, jumping from the vehicle slightly knocking into Rocky. She hadn't took the time to notice his hard, quizzical gaze./p  
p dir="ltr""You tell stories to your brother about us?" Rocky asks, catching her attention as she shuts the vehicle door./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, so do I." Tum Tum chirps, giggling at how uncomfortable his older brother seemed./p  
p dir="ltr""Rock, you've been so busy emconstructing /ema play that we all have had to fill in Wit. He's smart, can bake, loves baseball and basketball while managing to have fun. You should try it, sometime." Colt laughs as the rest nod in emagreement/em./p  
p dir="ltr""emEven /emMidnight takes time to play games or dance with us." London replies, earning a short from Baby./p  
p dir="ltr""Did you hear about the punch she gave Birdie?" Baby chuckles, recalling the story being told in the same day./p  
p dir="ltr""We were front row and center. How did you get away with that?" Rocky calmly reminds, thankful the subject has taken a turn. He lamely notes that it's at his expense, but he doesn't mind./p  
p dir="ltr""A twist of a tale. My fist accidentally collided with her jaw. I took one wrong step, slipped and Sam let it go. I usually don't fight." Midnight feels pride swell in her heart as sadness threatens to take over./p  
p dir="ltr""Kids, we have to get setup. There can only be two tents on each campsite so since it's the minium we have two different areas to setup in." Samuel calls as he walks around the locked up vehicle./p  
p dir="ltr"Claudia is holding her round belly, consisting of twins as she joins the latter. She seems exhausted, remaining quiet unlike what Midnight bore witness to beforehand./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	34. Chapter 34

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight giggles, colliding on the other side of the log. She rushed into, setting up her tent emleaving/em Baby to attempt to the last bit. Why? The two girls were sharing a tent beside the two older Douglas boys./p  
p dir="ltr"Samuel, Claudia, Tum Tum, and London were closer to a dark lake surrounding the campgrounds. They were further from the others who were a thick tree or two away from the bathrooms./p  
p dir="ltr""Ugh!" Baby grunts, causing their tent to collapse. She feels her butt hit the ground as her red curls bounced to the front. Her bright blue eyes narrow into a glare./p  
p dir="ltr""Are you two alright?" Colt comes rushing from the blue-grey tent the boys would be sharing./p  
p dir="ltr"They had just got done when Baby remodeled the pink-white tent belonging to Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr"His eyes are solely on Baby, ready to release a select few chuckles./p  
p dir="ltr""Flame decided to allow us a fresh start on rebuilding. Nice to meet you, sir, I'm..." Midnight answers from laying on the leaf covered ground. She was upside down, making eye contact with the blue ninja./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby pouts, folding her arms in a childlike manner. "Night, we had a deal."/p  
p dir="ltr""So, you lost." Midnight smirks, watching Baby turn a new shade of white./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby gets herself together. She isn't afraidy cat nor would she ever be. She ran nimble fingers in her red locks about to get up as Rocky stumbled from the blue-grey tent./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky had yet to look up at what was currently taking place./p  
p dir="ltr""What did you bet?" Colt wonders, sticking a hand out to help Baby from off the ground./p  
p dir="ltr""Why should I tell you? You'll come to know soon enough, Pony." Baby giggles, softly tapping his nose./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt turns a bright pink. He gulps, wondering what emit /emcould be./p  
p dir="ltr""I thought you girls were all finished." Rocky sighs, seeing the collapsed tent./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight hiccups, followed by a string of giggles. Her grey eyes were taking in the setting image of pink-lavender sky while taking in the crisp dying leaves. Her ears were picking up on the conversation, placing a light in her heart. "We were, at first."/p  
p dir="ltr""Then, Night challenged me. I don't back down on challenges so I lost. I'm not a coward." Baby replies, scowling as her eyes flit to the girl keeping her gaze locked onto nature./p  
p dir="ltr""Well, you best set it up. The sun is almost set." Rocky sighs, stepping over the tent to try to get it up./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight felt her breath stick in her throat as her eyes emfinally /emlanded on the beautiful blonde boy. She got a good view of the unconscious male as a silent sigh of a daydream escaped her. Her eyes grew a fraction like a child, spotting their favorite candy in the grocery store./p  
p dir="ltr"His back was turned to her, making sure the legs of the tent were solid in the dirt./p  
p dir="ltr""Rocky, has it ever occurred to you that not everybody is boring?" Baby takes a jab, smirking as the blonde frowns./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt sighs, briefly taking off his blue jean baseball cap to run a hand through his chestnut brown waves. He softly touches Baby on the shoulder, striding over to help his brother finish setting up the pink-white tent for the second time./p  
p dir="ltr""How am I boring?" Rocky asks, grunting as they soon get done. His eyes lock on Baby in a curious manner./p  
p dir="ltr""Well, for starters-" Baby is about to give an answer when she stops herself short./p  
p dir="ltr""We are ready for you to come join us at the bonfire. Smores, chocolate, and scary stories will be told." Samuel pipes, clasping his hands in unison./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby strongrolls /strongher eyes, trudging from to where a brown-white tent is setup beside a pink-yellow one. She arched an eyebrow, wrinkling her nose in confusion./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt follows after Baby, leaving behind the other two./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight looks away from the blonde before she's caught staring, grunting as she pushed herself to a standing position. She dusts the dirt off on her leather jacket, shaking her head at the blue-red odd ninja pair. "Have they started dating yet?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky feels shock course his veins. He turns, lifting an eyebrow at her. His face is pink from the cold nipping at his skin amongst other things. He had been strongready /strongto fall asleep in her arms on the ride to the campground, but was able to refrain from doing so./p  
p dir="ltr""Why don't you ask them?" Rocky grins, appearing to hold onto a secret she doesn't know about. He looked light hearted more than what Midnight was used to./p  
p dir="ltr"They both soon strongjoined /strongthe others in a quiet truce./p  
p dir="ltr"•••/p  
p dir="ltr""A man was killed here. On emthis /emvery campground." Samuel has begun that very night to weave his own emhonest /emtale./p  
p dir="ltr""Boring!" Baby yawns, stretching her limbs into the darkened sky./p  
p dir="ltr"A roaring fire was blazing upwards as they sat on logs around the small orange lick of hot flames./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, why would they name this place Hope Springs if a man was killed here?" Tum Tum voices, having accidentally bumped London's knee./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm up! I'm up!" London jolts upright, barely able to keep his eyes open./p  
p dir="ltr""It's a sarcastic take. Hope Springs was given the name emonce the murder /emtook place. This is so people are thoughtless with their choice of camping for more victims to be picked. The legend dates all the way to-" Samuel is about to give them juicy details when his wife calls from inside the tent./p  
p dir="ltr""Sam! Knock emit off/em!" Claudia roars, causing them all to jump./p  
p dir="ltr"London furrows an eyebrow. He cited the story as one he heard before. He couldn't wrap his brain around the absurd idea, "1975?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Yes and no." Samuel nods, frowning at how smart his new adopted son was. He clears his throat, ready to speak up when Claudia calls to him once more./p  
p dir="ltr""SAM! I'm tired. Come to bed!" Claudia shouts, earning a roll of the eyes from Midnight. The woman had simply become too needy clinging to Samuel and his every move./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm sorry, kids. Maybe, tomorrow night." Samuel promises, splashing water onto the campfire. He left them to talk quietly among themselves./p  
p dir="ltr""We're not kids!" Baby whisper shouts into the dark, lifting an arm./p  
p dir="ltr""Remind me, never to become like that over some blonde bimbo that isn't worth my time. I feel bad for Sam. Does he even actually love the treacherous bitch?" Midnight voices, forgetting her present company as she spoke aloud./p  
p dir="ltr""I don't know. I don't like her either." Baby says, thinking the woman is too nice./p  
p dir="ltr""She's too nice." Colt agrees, soothingly rubbing Baby's arm./p  
p dir="ltr""Nah, you guys are strongwrong/strong. Chalk it up to your fears, but she's a good woman." Rocky pipes up from next to Midnight. His eyes were in a cold, hard glare meant for the lot of them all./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, did you have an affair with her?" London chuckles, recieving his first glare from the green ninja. His smile deflated instantly./p  
p dir="ltr""Look, you guys aren't perfect no matter the lifestyle. We're all imperfect, right?" Rocky voices, relaxing a bit as Midnight meets his gaze./p  
p dir="ltr""Do you have to always spoil the fun? You're about as boring a blank piece of wood. I can vouch for that piece of wood, bringing me more joy." Midnight raves, growing frustrated. A brief look of anger placated her features./p  
p dir="ltr"His eyes briefly flashed one of hurt. Shivering the blonde stood up, briefly shooting them looks over his shoulder. "I'm getting some shut eye. Goodnight."/p  
p dir="ltr"Watching him leave left Midnight with anxiety yet blended into relief and confusion./p  
p dir="ltr""Night, did you have to be that rude?" London scolds, furrowing an eyebrow at the pink loving female./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight didn't. She couldn't help it, wishing she could have been kinder about her words. Of course, the events of the night wouldn't prove to be the only thing to keep her wide awake./p  
p dir="ltr"strongTrouble/strong began where it was least expected./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	35. Chapter 35

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight! Wake up!" Rocky hissed, violently shaking thr girl. He didn't know where everybody had gone. He found himself with no brothers or friends to harrass him./p  
p dir="ltr"The night wore on, proving dreadful./p  
p dir="ltr""Leave me, peasant!" Midnight groans, shooing the boy. She forgets she has no pillow, wanting to smack him with something./p  
p dir="ltr"Especially when he continues to lightly shake her./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, this is urgent. Everybody is missing." Rocky hisses, seeing her sit up straight./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight turns, furrowing her eyebrows at him. Her tongue is out in confusion./p  
p dir="ltr""They could have snuck off. You know how to kill someone's joy." Midnight states, ready to lay back down as she receives a glare from him./p  
p dir="ltr""Night, this isn't funny. Your step-parents are missing." Rocky retorts./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight shoves the sleeping bag off of her. "Did they become zombies?"/p  
p dir="ltr""No. Come on." Rocky breathes, tossing her leather jacket to Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight huffs, swiftly catching the jacket with her left hand. She grabs his hand to stop him, "What if you're overreacting?"/p  
p dir="ltr""My brothers have never gone missing before without a notice. Now, Baby is a different story." Rocky sighs, shrugging at the aftermath./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight shivers as she leaves the warmth of the tent behind her. She zips it up, facing the blonde boy who is sporting a look of concern./p  
p dir="ltr""What if she wondered off in the middle of the night with Colt?" Midnight asks, causing a crease in his brow./p  
p dir="ltr""Okay, but would they be gone this long? No. It's Midnight." Rocky informs, gaining a disgruntled look from her./p  
p dir="ltr""So how would you know if the others are gone?" Midnight is growing irritated with the irate blonde./p  
p dir="ltr""I went to wake the others up. I didn't come across any of them." Rocky replies, trekking through the dark of the woods./p  
p dir="ltr""It is odd. Maybe, they were expecting you to be dumb enough to leave your tent in the middle of the night. So, maybe this is one big prank on the daft blonde." Midnight breathes, quietly following in his footsteps./p  
p dir="ltr""You think I'm stupid?" Rocky asks, evidently picking from one topic./p  
p dir="ltr""No?" Midnight replies in more of a quizzical tone./p  
p dir="ltr""Would you like to search for them on your own?" Rocky asks, stopping his track./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight just about crached into him. She sighs, knowing the time to fight isn't the right timing. She still lightly nudges him in the dark of the night, chuckling. "Yeah, sure. What's the harm?"/p  
p dir="ltr""You wouldn't make it." Rocky relays into the dark./p  
p dir="ltr""You go one way, annoying blonde. I'll go the other. You gotta split up sometimes to track the impossible." Midnight softly calls to Rocky who snorts at the idea./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm not leaving you by yourself. Anything can happen..." Rocky trails off, stiffening as he turns to find her absent. Dread accompanied by concern takes hold of the boy who weakly calls into the darkness, "Midnight?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is good at being sneaky. She knew how to not get caught. At school, she was in broad daylight with too many traveling students for all the bad that happened to her to not concur. Her pink pants had been long replaced with snug spandex to allow her to blend into the night. She always came prepared if she wanted to get away with something./p  
p dir="ltr"She was prepared not to give herself away, perking up at the sound of her name leaving his lips. Her eyes narrow on a hiking trail, leading up yet coming to a straight path in the middle of an empty area. This dreadful feeling began at the bottom of stomach, prickling the short hairs on her skin as it rose up./p  
p dir="ltr"•••/p  
p dir="ltr"emCarrigan Snyder /emis dawning an unpleasant look. His father had been murdered no thanks to Samuel Sinclair and Vincent Salvador. He was in need of revenge./p  
p dir="ltr""I can't give you back your wife. Not until you suffer." The man jeers, poking a scrawny finger at the woman tied to a chair. His dark brown eyes held a bloodlust his father once held with ruffled short blondish red curls./p  
p dir="ltr""Suffer for emwhat/em?" Samuel pleads as tears sprung to life in the back of his eyes. He had a different reason for switching campgrounds last minute while pleading the Douglas parents to not join him yet they wanted their kids to./p  
p dir="ltr""You shot my father dead. Hugo Snyder; the guy attempting to save your arse." Carrigan snarkily bites off. He holds an english accent, scowling at the man./p  
p dir="ltr""You got it all wrong. Vincent Salvador is the one who shot down your father. I helped your father escape prison time to be with you. I swear on my life." Samuel urgently speaks, wiping stray tears as realization dawned on him./p  
p dir="ltr"Carrigan held no knowledge of Midnight Midnight Sinclair or the latest adopted addition to the Sinclair family- known as London. He was aware of Claudia who held twins in her belly. "Vincent said the same thing, Sammy boy."/p  
p dir="ltr""Carrigan, I don't swear just anything on my life. You've known me longer! How can I prove I'm telling you the truth?" Samuel barks, tossing a slender arm into the air./p  
p dir="ltr"Carrigan had snatched Claudia in the middle of the night, drugging her to where she was semi unconcsious. He brought her to the cabin in the woods upon Samuel having not shown like he promised./p  
p dir="ltr"They were a bit further from the campgrounds so the kids wouldn't find them if they tried./p  
p dir="ltr""I'll take your babies to raise in the trade. Let's pray they're both girls or all of your family dies." Carrigan offers, beaming at the frightened look plastered across Samuel's face./p  
p dir="ltr""You want my children to pay for my mistakes? If not, I die." Samuel squeaks in fear. He was thankful he never did mention Midnight or London to any of the freaks he secretly worked for. He'd never tell Midnight the real reason for their move or Claudia./p  
p dir="ltr"London was already too smart for his own good./p  
p dir="ltr""Samuel Sinclair, I will pierce your fucking guts, but I will ravage your wife before my very eyes. Your children will be shot in the head if they are born male. Of course, if even one if female than one male of the bunch won't matter to the guys wanting them. There's always a female looking for someone they can't have." Carrigan growls, pressing the gun to his chin in boredom./p  
p dir="ltr""Carrigan, you were decent at some point. How could you turn on the flip? You can listen to whatever lies Vinny tells you, but I've always been honest with you." Samuel is quick to remind./p  
p dir="ltr"Carrigan nods, sighing. "Yes which means you'll prove you're trustworthy by giving me a girl. Correct?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Samuel sighs, tugging at his sandy neat hair. He was given no other options. Of course, he could always hand Midnight off to Carrigan without a second thought then her friends would be onto the trade. He knew it would lead to a bloody massacre so he couldn't risk one for emmillions /emof others. "So, Vincent never gave you a girl?"/p  
p dir="ltr""He promised me one years ago yet couldn't deliver. It makes me wonder what he's hiding even to this date. I'm not worried over him." Carrigan snarls, returning to the topic at hand./p  
p dir="ltr"The night wears on, leaving some in suspension while a new bargain is struck./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	36. Chapter 36

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Baby emsnuck /emfrom tent, silently squealing as tan arms wrap around her. She is softly pressed to a tree behind the bathroom area. Her bright blue eyes lock with smirking hazel eyes. She bites down on one of peach pink lips as he moves his face closer to hers./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt is soon, making out with Baby as if his life depends on it. His hands are in her red curls, smiling as the need becomes real./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby wraps her legs around his waist, running her hands in his chestnut brown hair. It's a moment she wished could have lasted until old age. She was enjoying herself until movement froze them both./p  
p dir="ltr""emClaudia! /emWhere'd you go?" Samuel hysterically asks, shuffling around the tent. He fumbles with the zipper, running into the night. His loud footfalls catch the couple making out off guard./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt furrows his eyebrows, remaining still. His eyes follow the man who darts further in the opposite direction of the woods. He sets his girl down who takes the hint, both wearing confusion. "What was that about?"/p  
p dir="ltr""I don't know." Baby softly replies, recalling what his father had said. She found the warning a bit odd, blended into confusion./p  
p dir="ltr"Sam strongDouglas /stronghad been more than skeptical of Samuel Sinclair. He kept his ever-present frown watching the younger male, shocked by how old he was to have a young daughter with no mother. He heard some of the story from his wife, but still didn't find the story to make sense. So he warned his children to be careful around the male while also promising they'd keep a close eye on him./p  
p dir="ltr""We should emcheck /emon Wit and Tum Tum." Colt softly suggests, sending alarm through Baby./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby already sights them as little brothers even if she didn't know Wit for too long. She came to spend time with the boy who was more than capable of handling himself in a disaster./p  
p dir="ltr"He had the smarts too./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt is off, leaving Baby to catch up. He might be in a hurry, but he knew how to keep quiet in his hurried pace so did the redhead following pursuit./p  
p dir="ltr"London has his scrawny arms, wrapping softly around Tum Tum./p  
p dir="ltr"The two opted to share a sleeping bag while talking well into the night. Neither of them had a conflict with the closeness, thinking of it as an odd friendship that held no significance at the time./p  
p dir="ltr"London had heard the shuffling of his step-father, gripping tightly to the brown haired boy who was fast asleep in his arms. He peered at the zipper door, listening to the night as crickets chirped around them. He felt something of the night wasn't right. He silently removed himself from the boy in the sleeping back while quickly pulling on his pink sneakers. He got to the tent door when the soft yawn of the boy in the sleeping bag caused him to freeze in his tracks./p  
p dir="ltr""Wit, where are we going?" Tum Tum yawns, rubbing at his eyes. His neat brown bowl cut, falling into place as the yellow ninja puts on his shoes./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, I heard something." London answered, narrowing his eyes over his shoulder as the other boy tugged on the royal blue hoodie Tum Tum was borrowing. Honestly, he didn't mind; considering he wore the leather pink his sister gifted him with. He was shown by her that it was alright to be yourself even with scars on you- so he looked up to her for many reasons. Nor did he mind that it was a quick bond between himself and Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr""Should we get the others?" Tum Tum softly yawns as London unzips the tent, sticking his head of blonde curls from the tent./p  
p dir="ltr"London softly chuckles at the dark haired male, "no, I don't think-"/p  
p dir="ltr""Wit, Tum, are you alright? We heard Sam mumbling then he went running in the opposite direction." Colt came into view followed by his girl./p  
p dir="ltr"London came from the tent with a sheepish Tum Tum./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum zipped up their tent, stretching his short arms into the sky./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, something about Claudia." London nods./p  
p dir="ltr""Come on, this way." Baby hisses to them in the dark as they start the way they heard him go running. She takes off in a sprint as they all follow her./p  
p dir="ltr"•••/p  
p dir="ltr""The man is fast!" Colt complains, stopping in the middle of a clearing to catch his breath./p  
p dir="ltr"They hadn't been able to catch up with him./p  
p dir="ltr""Geez! You think none of us know this." Tum Tum calls, sounding a bit irritated. He secretly was having fun, especially strongspending /strongtime with Wit./p  
p dir="ltr""Where'd the other two go?" London hisses to the group./p  
p dir="ltr""We never woke Rocky and Midnight." Baby reminds, earning an eyebrow raise from London./p  
p dir="ltr""Okay, but if we had them than maybe we could have gotten caught up to Sam." London points out the obvious./p  
p dir="ltr""We don't want Midnight knowing her step-father is up to something. At least, not until we know what he's up to. We don't even know if she knows he's hiding something." Colt kindly informs./p  
p dir="ltr""What about me?" London furrows an eyebrow, confused by the leniency./p  
p dir="ltr""I think you would have told me." Tum Tum hopes he isn't being lead down a misguided path by Wit. He'd hate to lose a friend./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight?" Rocky calls into the dark, alerting the others who share an annoyed look. He was close to stumbling onto the group./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight strongrolled /strongher grey eyes, sneaking into the view of the others. She moved swiftly on her tip-toes, freezing as she saw them eyeballing with questioning gazes. She folds her arms, eyeing them in the same manner. "Your boy woke me up concerned you were all murdered by Jason. I, told him you were planning a prank on him."/p  
p dir="ltr""That's what we were doing." London voices with his voice cracking due to his nerves. He chose to keep it from Midnight that their step-father is hiding something from them./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt smirks, wiggling an eyebrow. "Hit the trees. We're gonna scare the daykughts out of, Mr. Know It All."/p  
p dir="ltr"Baby perks up, tugging on London./p  
p dir="ltr""You up to pranking, Rocky?" Tum Tum calls to Midnight, pointing to a tree above her./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight shrugs. What harm could it do her? She was strongalready /strongwide awake./p  
p dir="ltr""We jump from the trees to alert him?" Midnight wonders, furrowing her eyebrows. She's quick witted, lifting herself into a branch above her./p  
p dir="ltr""We're going to tackle him!" Baby hisses in reply from a tree nearby./p  
p dir="ltr"Tackle? Midnight wonders in her silent endeavor. She cites this as bad, considering she hadn't done it before. Well, she's sure she had, but for her this was going the extreme./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight! This isn't funnyem!/em" Rocky comes into the clearing. A scowl etched onto his features while his tone held concern./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight silently sighed, feeling guilt tug at her heart. She didn't want to give him a heart attack on top of his fear of everybody being slaughtered. Poor idiot./p  
p dir="ltr""Hai-yah!" Colt screamed, being the first from a tree. He swung a foot into the air, ready to roundhouse Rocky who quickly blocked his brother./p  
p dir="ltr"The others emexcluding /emMidnight followed./p  
p dir="ltr""Where's Baby?" Rocky asks as Colt chuckles./p  
p dir="ltr""Baby ran into Midnight. They went off to gossip a bit." Colt easily lies, earning the confused expression from his brother./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky straightens his posture./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby was the last to attack, succeeding in knocking the green ninja on his arse. A smile lit up her features at the look of disbelief written on his pale features./p  
p dir="ltr""Baby? Where's Midnight?" Rocky once more finds himself asking as his eyes narrow on the red girl./p  
p dir="ltr""I really don't know." Baby responds, upholding a stoic look./p  
p dir="ltr"The other straighten their stance as the blonde gets to his feet, dusting himself off./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is sneaky. She lands a few inches behind the boy, slowly straightening. Her eyes narrow as she lifts a hand./p  
p dir="ltr"The others are withholding soft snickers while Rocky has yet to take notice./p  
p dir="ltr"Tapping his shoulder, Midnight ducks as he brings his foot up to kick; colliding with the tree. His foot then touches the ground beside a crouching Midnight who smirks./p  
p dir="ltr""Ah, there it is." Midnight comments, smirking at the scowl placating his pale features. She raised herself in slow motion, meeting the angered green ninja who thinks it has all been planned from the time he went to sleep./p  
p dir="ltr""You guys are evil incarnate." Rocky angrily retorts, walking in the direction he had come from. He waits for no one to catch up; deciding to go to bed./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt and Baby high five./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is a bit sad while trying not to show it./p  
p dir="ltr"The others are happy so it's all that matters./p  
p dir="ltr" br /br /br /br /p 


	37. Chapter 37

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight tugs on a stand of white curls. She is sitting on a log outside of the blue-grey tent./p  
p dir="ltr""Night, I have a proposal." Baby spoke in a soft whisper./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt was sitting on the same log, glancing at the orange flickering flame in said firepit. He brought up the idea of staying in the tent with her while he traded places with Midnight. "Would you like to trade places with me? You can stay with...in my sleeping bag-"/p  
p dir="ltr""So, you two are together?" Midnight asks in a hopeful tone. She cut off the blue ninja. If she had to then she'd sleep on the log. She didn't think Rocky would like the idea of being stuck with her. She already pissed him off after promising they weren't out to prank him./p  
p dir="ltr""Sort of. We're taking it slow." Baby sheepishly agrees./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, sure." Midnight smiles at how cute they were. She always did mean it as a compliment./p  
p dir="ltr""Thank you, Night. We'll try to keep quiet." Colt softly whispers, heading into the pink-white tent with Baby./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight lightly giggles, placing herself on the dirt to get closer to the fire. Her grey eyes flit to the tent as she hears brief moaning here and there. She becomes grossed out, wishing she had been anywhere else. Her head is on her knees, pulled into her chest as her eyelids begin to droop half shut. A hand from behind, landing on her shoulder almost sees a crisp blonde burning in the fire./p  
p dir="ltr""You can't sleep out here. You'll freeze to death." Rocky softly informs the stubborn girl./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm fine, blond-win. I'm far from cold." Midnight sheepishly yawns, allowing her eyes to shut./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky sighs, strongproving/strong his point when he begins to throw water onto the fire. He cited his action as semi getting back at the pink flavored girl. Of course, he wasn't trying to freeze her to death yet he was being a bit overrated. "See?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is shivering from the cold yet she doesn't budge. Her body begins to ache from the pain, coursing her bones. She isn't about to be in the same tent as the blonde who kept annoying her./p  
p dir="ltr"It's like he chose to live for annoying her in whichever way he could./p  
p dir="ltr""I won't freeze to death. Goodnight, Tryhard." Midnight keeps her eyes closed as the boy returns to the inside of the tent./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky lays in worry for her well being on his left side. He knows he should have made more of a notion to get her inside from the cold, but the stubborn girl would do as she pleases. He didn't like how she thought she was an invincible at times. He swore she did certain things on purpose which is why he classified her as an attention seeker when they first met. His mind went to his father warning him of being careful around the Samuel Sinclair man for the man thought something was off with him./p  
p dir="ltr"The blonde chalked it up to his father being overprotective. He shut his eyes strongabout /strongto go to sleep until his ears strongperked /strongup at the sound of the zipper being messed with. "Night?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight smirked to herself. She did something surprising that emnight even /emshocking herself. She climbed into the sleeping bag with Rocky, snaking her arms gently around him. She buried her face into his back, giggling as the male tensed under the contact. If she could have then she would have buried herself deeper into him./p  
p dir="ltr"She didn't even think on behalf of her boyfriend. She was too concerned with sleep and warmth then anything./p  
p dir="ltr"•••/p  
p dir="ltr"The sun shone brightly the following day with birds lightly chirping. The warmth of the sun emknocked /emsome of the cold off./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky awoke with a start. A disgruntled look overcame him for the fact of feeling drool drying on his neck. He was alarmed due to his lack of memory from the night beforehand./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight stronghad /strongsomehow moved a little bit up to where her face met his neck. One of hands were entangled emin /emthe fabric of his red sweater over his green shirt. She was at ease with her surroundings emfeeling /embeyond tired. Her grey eyes were soon, staring at the pale skin of his neck meeting the blonde of his hairline. Fear struck up in her, making her heartrate quicken along with her pulse./p  
p dir="ltr"She was reluctant to pull away, but she did so in a slow mannerism. She wiped the drool from her cheek- nauseous at the sight of drying drool on his neck. She decided to wipe the drool from his neck causing him to tense up at the contact. Her face held a blush as she no sooner started for the exit that he twisted around./p  
p dir="ltr""Why strongdid-/strong-?" Rocky hardly got the chance to question the girl as she was gone from the tent. He barely caught her leaving for how sneaky she was./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight came into view of Baby, sitting on a log- poking at the barely lit fire. Her eyes took in the small, pale form of the girl in her cherry read sweater. "Is Colt still asleep?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah." Baby softly coos, seeming upset about something./p  
p dir="ltr""What's the matter?" Midnight inquires, furrowing her eyebrows./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky exits the tent, jogging off to go to the bathroom. He claims it's all he has to do, but no one is in the mood quite so early to bicker./p  
p dir="ltr""We sort of had a fight." Baby sadly whispers, biting down on her bottom lip./p  
p dir="ltr""About?" Midnight is confused. She furrows her eyebrows. She rarely ever saw the two fight, believing them to be the ultimate couple./p  
p dir="ltr""We emfooled /emaround a little, but I didn't want to go all the way." Baby sadly sighs./p  
p dir="ltr"Quiet overtakes the two for a minute as Colt makes himself known by exiting the tent./p  
p dir="ltr"A dirty look is on his face as he narrows a scowl at Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr""I'll be in the bathroom." Colt announces in need of a guy talk with his older brother. He didn't see how Rocky could manage the way he did./p  
p dir="ltr""You're strongready /strongwhen you're strongready. Colt /strongdoesn't strike me as the type to pressure." Midnight replies, growing concerned of actually having to cut another human. She would if her life depended on it./p  
p dir="ltr""No, he didn't. I kept insisting I was ready so we could, but then he chickened out. I didn't want to go all the way either, but as we kept kissing I grew to yearning more of him." Baby sadly replies, relief striking up Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr""What's the problem then?" Midnight asks, earning a huff from Baby./p  
p dir="ltr""He got aggravated, saying we should wait until I was older. He followed it up with stuttering about a promise ring then a wedding ring. He was a bit confusing about it." Baby softly relays./p  
p dir="ltr""Okay, but that's a good thing. Most guys either don't want to wait or will pressure you heavily for it. Also, how did we not hear you?" Midnight voices, earning a shrug from Baby./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, I know. You must have been in a deep sleep. Plus, we weren't being too loud. It was a heated argument- not combat training." Baby chuckles at the look of disbelief crossing Midnight's face./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight hardly slept. When she did then all noises woke her up. Even the slightest sound./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	38. Chapter 38

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Birdie growls, leaving a quizzical look to take place on Erica. She couldn't believe how the Sinclair girl could practically get away with murder. Her fists were clenched as Emily jumped in her spot. She had been told by her cousin about the secret play they were working on. Her eyes fall on the blonde boy she fell for, gleaming with happiness until she saw who he sat himself with./p  
p dir="ltr""How is he interested in befriending that bitch?" Birdie asks, constructing a new plan./p  
p dir="ltr"The plan would take place after the school hours like their meetings./p  
p dir="ltr""I don't know. She's boring." Erica replies, drinking in all of Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, well, she doesn't cum properly. Now, does she?" Birdie jokes, making fun of the time they partially gang raped the fourteen year old./p  
p dir="ltr"Emily is uneasy, fiddling with her fingers. She wanted to be anywhere else. "So, what is the plan?"/p  
p dir="ltr""You get to lure Midnight from the gym building. We will have already placed the gasoline all over. I thought about sparing her for another torture." Birdie beams, watching the girl in the lunch room./p  
p dir="ltr""Wait, if you aren't burning her then why go through with burning down the gym?" Erica ponders, getting a wicked snicker from her best friend./p  
p dir="ltr""Don't you see the glances her and Rocky are sneaking each other? Sure, she's with that Mars character, but can't you see the truth?" Birdie angrily points out./p  
p dir="ltr""Her fascination shows behind grey eyes. I think she's liked him from day one. I don't understand it." Emily informs, picking at the food on her tray. The green eyed blonde was no longer hungry, feeling sick to her stomach./p  
p dir="ltr""We need to get him, his brothers and their lovers into the gym. We'll burn those fuckers alive while coming out victorious. Our lives will be complete." Birdie beams, getting a hard scowl from Erica./p  
p dir="ltr""What happens if this plan goes awry though? I mean, recall the numerous times we've tried to blatantly attack Midnight. She's always gotten the upperhand." Erica whines as Birdie turns a glare onto her./p  
p dir="ltr""This time will be an exception." Birdie answers in a chilly tone. She saw the Mars character slink into the cafeteria, chattering with Shadow Forrester./p  
p dir="ltr"Growing annoyed, Mars stops a few feet from the table the Roman Kelley girl is sat at. He jabs a finger softly into Shadow's chest. "Oh no, Shadow, you've got this all wrong."/p  
p dir="ltr""I don't! You always want to start with flowers. Otherwise, she'll be creeped out then you give her a promise ring." Shadow disagrees, tossing his pale arms into the air./p  
p dir="ltr""You should ask her to be your girl then follow it up with the promise ring. Screw the flowers! Are you daft?" Mars voices, growing further irritated by the dark haired lad./p  
p dir="ltr"Shadow shuts his mouth, gesturing to the table the Douglas brothers were sat down at./p  
p dir="ltr"The females had gone to sit outside when the looks Birdie kept giving Midnight made her extremely uncomfortable./p  
p dir="ltr"London kept with the Douglas boys, having remained by Tum Tum./p  
p dir="ltr""emLook, /emRocky, are you the type of guy to give a girl flowers following a promise ring or are you just going to ask her?" Mars plops down at the table, followed by Shadow./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky blushes at the question, recalling how Midnight had snuggled into his backside on the camping trip. Everytime somebody brought something romantic up; he'd return to those brief moments of tranquility, peace, and the light tension there. How did he answer such a question? He'd never gifted a girl with flowers before, leaving him stunned./p  
p dir="ltr""It has to mean something. So, why gift her with flowers or a ring? Why not make a romantic gesture that will mean something to her? Material objects don't count. Why?" Rocky softly gives his opinion, confused why they were asking him./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight seems to be asking everybody the same question. She said it was for a survey, but who's buying that crap?" Shadow explains, taking a swig of his milk./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt tenses, growing pink. He doesn't notice the tension in his older brother. He recently bought his Baby flowers while adding an apologetic letter to the bouquet. He wanted to do something sweet for the red head yet knew her better than stupid flowers so why did he have to continue tearing apart their relationship?/p  
p dir="ltr""I think it's beautiful." Colt lamely agrees, wincing at his agreement./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky lifts an eyebrow, turning to his middle brother./p  
p dir="ltr""You do?" Tum Tum and Rocky ask in unison./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt sighs, shaking his head./p  
p dir="ltr""emEmily /embroke it off with Rocky to date girls so why ask him? He knows nothing of relationships. That Jo girl even shot down the poor chap." Shadow chirps, watching the glare of the blonde boy turn onto him./p  
p dir="ltr""She's strongdating /stronggirls, now?" Rocky furrows a blonde eyebrow. His eyes flit to the blonde girl seated with Birdie and Erica. He mentally slaps himself since he should have known./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, forgot to mention she announced it to the whole school two Mondays ago. Of course, you were busy daydreaming about Midnight I'm sure." Colt says, tearing apart his muffin on the tray./p  
p dir="ltr"Mars snaps his gaze to the blonde in question. "You've been eyeing my girl?"/p  
p dir="ltr""It's not like that, Fido." London calls, angrily snapping at the muscular male./p  
p dir="ltr""What did you say to me?" Mars allows his glare to turn to the tawny male./p  
p dir="ltr""You heard me." London seethes as Mars gets up./p  
p dir="ltr"Mars completely forgot about London being Midnight's brother. He has an anger problem he hasn't been seen about. It's why none of his relationships lasted long./p  
p dir="ltr""Julian, you might want to think twice about whatever idiot notion is in your brain. Do you really want to lose Midnight over this?" Rocky coldly speaks up as his tone holds a deadly gleam to it./p  
p dir="ltr"London holds up a hand to shush Rocky. "Blondie, I can fight my own battles."/p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky hadn't seen the other blonde in action so he was doubtful. He bit down on his bottom lip, worrying for the safety of the twelve year old./p  
p dir="ltr""I won't let her brother get away with sassing me like he's an adult. Girlfriend or not. Brother or friend." Mars growls, lifting London by the shirt of his collar from the seat./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum grew annoyed by the giant, holding onto London. He already saw first hand at how good of a fighter his friend was so why did idiots think they could start what they couldn't finish? He sipped on his juice, wishing Mars well in his head./p  
p dir="ltr"Mars brought up a hand yet London caught it, twisting his wrist. Releasing a yelp of pain, saw the giant loosening his short lived grip on the younger boy./p  
p dir="ltr""You can kiss Midnight goodbye then." London venomously whispers to the male who balls up his fist about to punch London./p  
p dir="ltr""I will do no such thing you little bratem!/em" Mars is angry that he is beating beat up by a twelve year old./p  
p dir="ltr"London blocks him a second time, taking a swing to connect his fist with the giant's jaw. A smirk dances across his hazel gaze while he brought him to his knees. Bopping his head against Mars, sends the giant unsconious to the floor of the cafeteria. "Goodnight, Jules."/p  
p dir="ltr"The others are staring in wonder at London./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum is the only one who high fives London as he returns to his seat./p  
p dir="ltr""Honestly, what is a good way to wow a girl?" Colt yawns, turning a curious eye to his older brother./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky starts to think of all the ways. He knew that his brother was mostly asking a rhetorical question. He was aware of how nobody took him seriously on the advice they asked him. He'd witness the traitors first hand, mocking him later about the subject./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	39. Chapter 39

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight allows Emily to talk her into speaking on the field, connecting to the gym. She couldn't see why Emily held this desire to strike up a friendship with her. She had been warned by Colt prior to the night to avoid the blonde at all costs. She never recieved a good or logical explanation for his worry. She became friends with the girl anyway, seeing no conflict with giving her a second chance./p  
p dir="ltr""Night, you should break it off with Mars. He's no good for you." Emily softly muses, gently placing a hand on Midnight's shoulder./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight grimaces. How many times did she have to tell Emily she isn't interested? "Mars isn't a bad guy."/p  
p dir="ltr""He snapped on London. You strongmight/strong want to reconsider." Emily lightly voices./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight rolls her eyes, shaking her head. She was about to say something until a few minutes passed as a familiar scent of smoke hung in the air. She is distracted from the current topic, "do you smell smoke?"/p  
p dir="ltr""I don't smell anything." Emily says, shaking her head./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight furrows her eyebrows, turning her gaze to the gym. Her grey eyes make contact with smoke billowing into the dark skies. Fear strikes her heart as no voices can be heard from the inside. She is about to take off when Emily tugs her arm backwards nearly breaking it off./p  
p dir="ltr""Are you crazy, Emily?! There's people inside the burning building!" Midnight shouts, trying to pull her grip from the evil blonde./p  
p dir="ltr""They're not your friends!" Emily calls to the odd girl./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight releases a growl for the first time, angrily shoving Emily into the orange dirt. She's thankful the idiot blonde releases her. She rushes over to the closed off gym doors, confused on how they got locked inside. Her worry grew as she grunted while prying at the double doors. She was wondering if her friends were even aware of their newfound fate./p  
p dir="ltr"•••/p  
p dir="ltr"Baby held a line of red streamers up, "This would be good to set up here-"/p  
p dir="ltr""Do you smell that?" Colt asks, sniffing the air./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, but what why would a fire be in the gym?" Rocky grows alarmed, strongdropping/strong what he's been doing. A paint bucket splashes to the ground./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum too catches whiff of the fire while racing to the double doors. He grunts while unable to get the doors open. "You guys we're going to burn to death!"/p  
p dir="ltr""Don't panic!" Rocky calls, glancing around for Midnight. "Where's Midnight?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, Emily wanted to take to her. Said she'd be right back." London voices, coming to terms with what is happening. He feels panic arise in him./p  
p dir="ltr""Emily?" Colt asks in disbelief. He frowns, realizing what's happening./p  
p dir="ltr""This must be what Birdie had been planning all along. Why burn Rocky alive? She liked him." Baby speaks, getting a glare from the others who had been unaware the plan./p  
p dir="ltr""I think she accepted Rocky didn't like her in turn." Colt laughs as the blonde glared at the two./p  
p dir="ltr""You should have said something sooner. Now, we're going to burn." Rocky retorts./p  
p dir="ltr""At least, this way we will be together in death. Even if we can't be together in real life, Samuel." Birdie speaks up, coming into view. She had decided this is how she would go out; leaving everybody to question her sanity./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky turns, pressing himself to the bleachers. He felt like a mouse, trapped in a cage. "You're crazy!"/p  
p dir="ltr""Am I?" Birdie grins, moving closer to the blonde male. She stands in front of him, standing on her tippy toes to plant a kiss on his lips./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky is repulsed, wishing he were anybody else./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt is holding Baby from killing her. He thinks Birdie should meet her own fate, frowning as the short girl got her way./p  
p dir="ltr"•••/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight grunts, roughly tossing her body into the double doors. She becomes sore, getting nowhere. She had already made to call the firefighters with the slow burning building. Tears were threatening to prick the back of her eyes./p  
p dir="ltr""Give it up girly!" Erica called, standing in view. Her hands were on her tiny hips- drinking in every aspect of the caramel flavored girl./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm not about to let my friends die, cunt!" Midnight spits at Erica, angrily shove past the blonde girl. She wasn't about to become a victim nor was she about to let them sucumb to the wicked ways of Birdie Kelley./p  
p dir="ltr""Are you sure they're even your friends?" Erica Harper gently calls as Midnight rushes across to the school./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight breaks the fire extinguisher from place while picking up the axe enclosed in glass with it. "You wouldn't know a friend if you were on fire, ho."/p  
p dir="ltr"Erica is taken aback. She doesn't stick around, deciding to get lost in the wind. She didn't bother with seeing the rest of the plan through./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight takes up a brick, throwing it into one of the windows high off the ground./p  
p dir="ltr"This way they could get fresh air while she worked to chop away at the front doors./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight was on the brink of a mental breakdown when she was far from successful in helping her friends. She breathed in the fumes of the gas fueled fire herself, wanting to rip Birdie a new one. Tears were steaming down her face as her worry kept growing into a full blown anxiety attack. She was about to kill a fucker./p  
p dir="ltr"•••/p  
p dir="ltr"The firefighters arrived, busting down the door of the gym. They got to work putting out the fire./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt nearly collapsed, tugging Baby from inside as London and Tum Tum followed./p  
p dir="ltr"Birdie had pressured Rocky into the locker room./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight throws her arms around them, breathing in a sigh of relief. "You guys are alive! Thank goodness."/p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, thanks for trying." Colt genuinely informs her./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight furrows her eyebrows, asking the one question she wished she hadn't been dreading. "Where's Rocky?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Birdie took him to the locker room. The last we saw of him was an hour ago. We don't know if they're even still breathing." London sadly reiterates the detailed force of the short girl./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight ducks around several firefighters, rushing inside- heading straight for the locker room. She held fear in her heart for the outcome along with anger at the short girl wanting Rocky dead. Her eyes scan the locker room, soon coming across a sight that makes her heart stop in her chest. Her favorite blonde sat with his eyes closed, pushed against a locker. She crouched down in front of him, moving a hand to his face when a shout came from behind./p  
p dir="ltr"Birdie held a baseball bat, swinging at the back of Midnight who saw the girl was on the verge of collapsing./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight frowned, moving so the girl fell to the floor. Her eyes snap to Rocky, praying he isn't dead. A smirk overtakes her features as she silently crouches inches from his face. Is he alive or playing dead? And for who's sake?/p  
p dir="ltr"Seizing the opportunity, Midnight surpressed her giggles as she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. A warmth spread inside of her as she felt the blonde jerk open his green blue eyes in shock./p  
p dir="ltr""He's alive." Midnight softly pronounces, touching a hand gently to his face./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky turns a rosy red, "Midnight, did you just-?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Shush, come on. strongBefore /strongI decide against saving you." Midnight cuts off his question, helping the older boy to stand./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, good. Mom's going to have a new farm." Colt breathes in relief as he sees Midnight letting Rocky lean on her as she helps him outside the gym./p  
p dir="ltr""How many farms does that woman need?" Baby laughs, kissing his lips. She was so grateful to be alive, she forgot her anger towards the blue ninja./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt laughs along, "she loves to have a new one everytime we get into trouble."/p  
p dir="ltr"Baby smirks. Her bright blue eyes shining behind her thick rimmed glasses./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	40. Chapter 40

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"emCarrigan/em Snyder made a special point to visit Vincent Salavdor. His arms were folded, glaring at the slick haired man./p  
p dir="ltr""I swore to you, I didn't-" Vincent angrily speaks about to explain himself when the blonde holds up a hand finger to stop him./p  
p dir="ltr""Vinny, oh sorry, Viper- as I hear it. I've come to strike up a truce with you. There doesn't need to be fighting." Carrigan sighs, laying his gun down on the bar./p  
p dir="ltr"Vincent had known otherwise. "I can't work for you."/p  
p dir="ltr""Viper, your wife has been dead for ages. You won't have to remarry." Carrigan states, taking a shot of whiskey./p  
p dir="ltr""No, Carrigan. It's too dangerous. I'd like to stay out of the business this time." Vincent shakes his head at the male. He had his reasonings./p  
p dir="ltr"Carrigan sighed, about to speak up until the door swung open to reveal a tiny, petite, odd looking girl in pink./p  
p dir="ltr"Vincent slaps himself silly at the sight of his only begotten daughter./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight misses the older male, drinking in her body. She slinks in the room, removing her backpack straps./p  
p dir="ltr""Viper, I need to talk to you. This is important." Midnight narrows her grey eyes. She is not in the mood to deal with anybody./p  
p dir="ltr""You should come back another time." Vincent warns, allowing his gaze to flicker to the strange male at the bar./p  
p dir="ltr""No, let the girl speak. This is a free country. The name is Carrigan, Sweetheart." The blonde informs her, taking another shot of whiskey./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight allows her scowl to turn to the good looking guy. She feels herself go weak in the knees, shaking it off. "I'm not your sweetheart. I'm Midnight Sin-"/p  
p dir="ltr""Don't ever willingly give information to strangers, Midnight." Vincent barks, catching the warning glint in his eyes./p  
p dir="ltr""Why don't you come over here, girly?" Carrigan sheepishly grins, motioning for her to sit beside him./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight does so. She isn't bothered by the warnings of her father. "Are you a business associate with my father?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Carrigan frowns. A numb shock washes over him as he slings an arm around her. His eyes viciously flicker to Vincent, allowing the man to know he just confirmed his death warrant. He'd been lied to about the man not having a daughter with his wife which meant trouble. "This man is your father?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Yes, he gave me up on my mother and I. He's a traitor like everybody else." Midnight blatantly responds. She didn't know why she was confiding in a stranger, but the events over the past week had her needing to spill to someone./p  
p dir="ltr"The green ninja began avoiding her at school while she chose to break it off with Mars./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight felt a bit of freedom until she'd catch Rocky chattering away with all these girls who only sought one thing from him. Had she done something wrong to make him hate her? Her dance moves were off balance, leaving her with cramps in her feet every time she danced. Her friends were busy, preparing for school finals leaving her in a bitter drought./p  
p dir="ltr""We're always looking for girls to join the trade." Carrigan mysteriously voices, briefly touching the gun on the bar./p  
p dir="ltr"The trade? Midnight ponders, finally catching sight of the gun. She began to pout. Would it matter if she was sold to somebody like a lapdog? "I can't. My step-father might be upset over it. I'm not entirely sure how anyone feels anymore."/p  
p dir="ltr"Carrigan furrows his eyebrows together. He runs a hand along her arm, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze. "Who's your father, babygirl?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight felt chills circulate her body. "Samuel Sin-"/p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight knock it off. You don't have to tell a stranger anything. You should head home!" Vincent barks, cutting off his daughter./p  
p dir="ltr""Actually, Vincent, this is a free country. She can confide in me whatever she wants. As for you and Sam, you're both dead. You broke contract." Carrigan snaps, picking up his gun./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight shouldn't care. Sighing, she swiftly snuck in front of the gun./p  
p dir="ltr""Look, whatever deal they made with you. You can take me as collateral. Or shoot me, I don't care. Just leave the idiots out of this." Midnight speaks, watching the man furrow his eyebrows./p  
p dir="ltr""You don't understand how sex trades work, do you? Especially when they mix with drugs." Carrigan considers lowering the gun. He didn't want to shoot an innocent girl despite the fact that he's done it on numerous occasions for them arguing with him./p  
p dir="ltr""What was the contract he broke? He told me some of it. Not all of it." Midnight continues to stand in front of her father. She was hoping to never have to do it again./p  
p dir="ltr""Our contracts consists of buying their first born females. This way they grow into beautiful young ladies we can sell off with drugs. We usually take the ones who come from bad homes while at the time; this man abused his beautiful wife." Carrigan growls, revealing information he kept hidden from the world about Vincent./p  
p dir="ltr"Vincent averted his gaze to the ground./p  
p dir="ltr""What about Sam?" Midnight drops her hands from the air./p  
p dir="ltr""He made the deal long before he married your mother. He needed money in order to support his new bride so we struck the bargain while no new daughter came to fruition." Carrigan informs her./p  
p dir="ltr""Samuel has been nothing, but sweet to my mother. At least until her mysterious death." Midnight spoke, earning a grunt from Carrigan./p  
p dir="ltr""So, you never wondered why she had a mysterious emillness/em?" Carrigan asks, further bothering Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr""Just take me. My father clearly is an idiot while my step-father has twins on the way. They shouldn't die because you're pigheaded." Midnight responds in an icy tone./p  
p dir="ltr""Fine, but don't be shocked if Samuel turns up dead. Let's go." Carrigan barks, wondering how well the girl would listen to his command./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight sends a nasty glare to Vincent. "You hit on my mother? What else did you fail to tell me?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, I loved your mother." Vincent proclaims, watching her start for the door with Carrigan./p  
p dir="ltr""If you loved her then you wouldn't have hit her. If you tell anyone of my disppearance, I will hunt you down myself." Midnight hisses to the disgruntled man in the bar./p  
p dir="ltr"emCarrigan /emsnickers at her proclamation, motioning for the girl to join him. He opens the door to a sleek, black mercedes allowing her to climb into the passenger side. He gets in, shutting the door to his side as he re-evs up the engine. "Girl, we're gonna see what you can do."/p  
p dir="ltr""strongBefore /strongyou sell me off to some random old dude?" Midnight bitterly remarks, raising an eyebrow./p  
p dir="ltr""strongMaybe/strong." Carrigan nods, driving off. He has a second thought on the matter, choosing to keep it to himself. He didn't add, 'emor I /ememmight/emem keep you' /emsince he didn't want to grow attached to the girl./p  
p dir="ltr""Sex trading, really?" Midnight scowls, soon glaring at him. What had she decided to mindlessly get herself into?/p  
p dir="ltr""I forget you must be virgin material. It's not as bad as the title sounds. We're helping girls." Carrigan shrugs, still not seeing conflict in what he was doing./p  
p dir="ltr""I've had a boyfriend so I've had sex. Although, selling girls for money just for sex is a lot like prostitution. I cannot agree with you pretending to help them." Midnight angrily voices, twisting to stare at the driver./p  
p dir="ltr""Girl, you're about to learn a few lessons the hard way." Carrigan informs her, searching for a cigarette to light it up. His stress levels were high./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	41. Chapter 41

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky isn't focused. His every thought would be on Midnight. He tried to push her far from his mind, wanting to forget her existence. How could he like someone out of his league? He couldn't so he gave her the space he didn't know she didn't need./p  
p dir="ltr"His mother promised he'd have his own bedroom soon enough once the construction for the room at the end of the hall was finally completed. He raked a hand in his blonde hair, tugging at how he should have kissed Midnight back. He had been gifted the opportunity by the girl yet he was too dumbfounded to./p  
p dir="ltr""Rocky!" Tum Tum shouted, jabbing his older brother./p  
p dir="ltr""What? I'm busying studying." Rocky narrows his eyes, glaring at his little brother./p  
p dir="ltr""You're also flunking the current grade." Tum Tum happily reminds./p  
p dir="ltr""Did you need something?" Rocky asks, growing annoyed by the presence of the other boy./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight is gone. She's missing." Tum Tum lightly informs, rushing from the bedroom./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky is out of his seat, taking the stairs two at a time. He finds Vincent and Mars in the kitchen of the home, chatting with his parents. He lifts an eyebrow, confused by this notion./p  
p dir="ltr""She went off with Carrigan Snyder. The treacherous son of Hugo Snyder." Vincent informs Sam Douglas as worry etches onto his face./p  
p dir="ltr""Okay, I'm strongready /strongto hunt the fucker down." Baby calls, stepping into the house./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt comes from the living room followed by Tum Tum, staring in curious wonder at her getup./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, uh, are we hunting an animal?" Colt asks, pursing his lips at the costume she wore./p  
p dir="ltr"The girl with red everything looked like red riding hood with a bow and arrow attached to her back. She had real arrows, a real bow, and was ready to get her hands bloody./p  
p dir="ltr""Hugo Snyder was dangerous, yeah, but Carrigan Snyder is a wolf. He devours his prey with no thought. The man is a known human trafficker." Baby barks, watching Colt flinch./p  
p dir="ltr""We don't even know where to start." Tum Tum informs the blue eyed female./p  
p dir="ltr""Rocky sneak into the kitchen. Claim you need a drink, but find out what's being said. We'll get the information then we'll setoff. You two should get ready." Baby informs the blue and yellow ninja./p  
p dir="ltr"She barks an order at Rocky who hardly let her take over when they were on a mission. Times were changing./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky slunk off into the kitchen. He was wondering why Vincent came to see their father since he never knew they met. "Father, who is this man?"/p  
p dir="ltr""This is Vincent Salvador. The birth father of Midnight Sinclair. Apparently, she's been kidnapped." Sam Douglas worded it a way that made it a questionable situation./p  
p dir="ltr""No, she took off with him. Said she didn't care what happened to her. There's the difference." Mars counter-corrects, earning a sharp glare from Rocky./p  
p dir="ltr""You were a witness and you did nothing?" Rocky asks, wanting to snap his neck in two./p  
p dir="ltr""Technically, she's the harlot who agreed. What can you do when a bitch breaks up with you for every other guy in the school. Correct?" Mars bitterly remarks, getting his beliefs mixed up./p  
p dir="ltr""Can you not trash talk my daughter on account of her not wanting to be with you anymore? I can understand why, now. Get lost, Julian!" Vincent snaps, pointing in the direction of the door./p  
p dir="ltr"Mars says nothing as he's glad to be leaving./p  
p dir="ltr""Do you have any idea where she's being taken?" Rocky quizzes, feigning as if he were simply asking for the father./p  
p dir="ltr""Carrigan is always sure to keep his places on the downlow. You wouldn't see him coming from a mile away." Vincent replies in an exasperated sigh./p  
p dir="ltr"•••/p  
p dir="ltr"Mars frowns, strongstriding/strong into the Sinclair household. He had one job to do, sneaking inside. He came face to face with Samuel sitting on the sofa./p  
p dir="ltr"Samuel looks up, sporting a quizzical gaze. "Julian, why are you here? Where's Midnight? She hasn't been home as of late."/p  
p dir="ltr""You'll never see the whore again. You're done for Sinclair. Carrigan has her so he sent me to finish up." Mars states, removing a crowbar from his jacket pocket./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm agile." Samuel smirks, fully believing he has the upper hand./p  
p dir="ltr""Fragile like a little bitch, you mean?" Claudia asks, clicking a gun. She pulls the trigger, watching his brains scatter about the floor of the living room. She kicked his lifeless body upon it dropping./p  
p dir="ltr""Claudia, I was suppose to take care of him. Now, Carrigan will think I'm losing ma' touch." Mars chuckles, holding her babies in her arms./p  
p dir="ltr"Claudia had her purse while ready to kiss her ole' life goodbye. She had been on it the whole time, strongsmirking /strongat how smart Midnight thought she was. She heads for the door, pointing to the house. "Light her up and let's go."/p  
p dir="ltr"London is forgotten. He had been softly emsnoring /emfor his afternoon nap. He wouldn't be awoken by the smell of smoke./p  
p dir="ltr"Mars lit the place with gasoline, a match, and scurried from the house./p  
p dir="ltr"Claudia began up the pink mustang, leaving devastation in the neighborhoods wake./p  
p dir="ltr"•••/p  
p dir="ltr""LONDON!" Tum Tum cried into the atmosphere. His brothers and Baby were the first one to exit the house to see the pink one engulfed in orange flames./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky and Colt exchanged a look of despair before taking off for the house./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh no." Vincent breathed, fully aware of what had come to play. He placed a hand softly on the boy's shoulder, leaving him to hardly bother with shaking it off./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky runs to the back, searching for a way in./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt calls out, "LONDON! WIT!"/p  
p dir="ltr"They're hoping the boy hears their voices or has made it out somehow./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby pulls herself into a vacant window, catching sight of the sleeping blonde boy who can't wake up due to the strong smell of smoke. She threw herself into only part of the house yet to go up in flames, hearing the creaks of burning wood about to give way. Struggling, she tugged on the young blonde boy. "GUYS!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Colt and Rocky rush to the window./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt climbs in, rushing over to help Baby./p  
p dir="ltr"They manage to get him to the window./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky pulls the boy from the inside, dragging him far from the billowing smoke./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby begins to cough as Colt lifts her up to get out soon copying her action./p  
p dir="ltr"The house caves in on itself. The law enforcement had already been called, leaving them all to wonder if London would make it out alive./p  
p dir="ltr"His breathing had gone fragile. His heart came to a slow as Tum Tum rushed to fall to his knees beside his blonde friend./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum couldn't lose his first official friend. Cradling the blonde boy, Rocky tried to give the youngest boy CPR to no avail./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky felt like he failed his brother in those moments./p  
p dir="ltr""Is he going to die?" Tum Tum worriedly voices./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt crouches down beside his baby brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shakes his head in disagreement. "No?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Colt, don't make promises you can't make." Rocky scolds, earning a glare from Baby./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, shove it, Rocky. He's going to make it, Tum." Baby shakes her head at Rocky who sighs./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky gently touches the shoulder of his little brother./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	42. Chapter 42

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Carrigan couldn't contain himself any longer. He brought Midnight to his bedroom, shoving her roughly onto his bed. His dark brown eyes held a scary gleam in them./p  
p dir="ltr"One Midnight found strangely attractive. "What are you doing?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Carrigan towered over the girl, pulling off his jacket. "Teaching you how to please a man. You'll need it in the trade."/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight chuckles, "I already-"/p  
p dir="ltr"Carrigan cuts her off by roughly kissing her./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight usually isn't so easy to shut up, allowing the events before her to take place. She scoots back onto the bed, making it easier for the man. She wickedly grins, returning the kiss while trying to become dominant over him./p  
p dir="ltr""I don't care what you already know. Erase what you've learned. This will prove to be what you'll need to know." Carrigan states, lowering himself to where his mouth is in between her legs./p  
p dir="ltr""You do this with all the girls you're going to trade?" Midnight feels her breath get stuck in her throat./p  
p dir="ltr"Furrowing his eyebrows, Carrigan shakes his head. "No, so far it's only been you."/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight scowls, leaving him to chuckle. "Why me?"/p  
p dir="ltr""You've got this spark in you. I kind of want to know what makes you tick myself." Carrigan reveals, allowing her to know he's taken an interest specifically in her./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight digs her fingernails into the purple satin covers, attempting not to moan as he gives her oral pleasure. She only refrains from doing so in the fear of another name escaping her lips. Her heart is racing like no tomorrow while scared she might get caught. "Why couldn't it have been somebody else?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Carrigan sighs, "Maybe, you shouldn't have been so bold in your choice to come with me. This is just what happens to keep those pathetic bitches, safe."/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight whimpers, biting down on her bottom lip. She emactually regrets /emagreeing to join him. In fact, she lost her appeal for the current event taking place. She tries to hold in her sobs, afraid he'll chop her into tiny little pieces if she shoes any signs of weakness. "I don't think you're keeping them safe."/p  
p dir="ltr""How?" Carrigan blatantly asks, pinning her down to the bed. He's not being forceful as his eyes lock onto hers./p  
p dir="ltr""You're putting them in danger for money, drugs, etc. This is not what any good parent wants." Midnight can feel the warm, salty tears leaking from her eyes./p  
p dir="ltr"Carrigan's facial features soften, removing himself from over the girl. He does agree with her, but he was only one part of the people over the trade. How could he bring them down without bringing trouble onto himself? "What do you suggest we do about the trade Midnight?"/p  
p dir="ltr""We could always bring them down from the inside. I mean, if you're up for it." Midnight suggests, earning a thoughtful gaze from the man./p  
p dir="ltr"Sighing, Carrigan nods. He runs a hand in his blondish red curls. "Fine, but it'll have to be after I return. I was to meet a guy for something important. You stay here."/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight obliges, keeping herself under the covers. She begins to formulate a plan in the back of her mind./p  
p dir="ltr"•••/p  
p dir="ltr""You have no clue where Carrigan Snyder would be hiding?" Baby angrily hisses at Vincent./p  
p dir="ltr""I might have one idea, but only should he take a liking to his own niece." Vincent replies, knowing the man already had./p  
p dir="ltr""So, where is he?" Rocky asks, growing irritated. He didn't want to stand around the hospital all day, waiting to see if London would make it or not./p  
p dir="ltr""A hotel he owns. It's out by the old campground. It's on 34th Miracle Street. You'll recognize it right off." Vincent speaks, implying that he's not joining them./p  
p dir="ltr""Aren't you coming to help your daughter?" Colt is aggravated by the facts piling on them./p  
p dir="ltr""I actually can't. I'm helping the FBI to shut down the sex, drugs, and human trafficking here. Then, I'm off to prison." Vincent informs the trio./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum remained beside London with new sobs piling on. He was fully convinced the boy wouldn't make from his condition./p  
p dir="ltr"The smoke had filled London's lungs, posioning his oxygen. He never woke to escape in the first place./p  
p dir="ltr"•••/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is lying on the bed, about to escape the hellhole when Carrigan returned shortly. Her eyebrows furrowed at the solemn look written on his features./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, we can't. You should know I'm your half uncle." Carrigan spoke to Midnight who was quick to get from the bed./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnighr motions to the door, "So I can leave."/p  
p dir="ltr""Are you stupid? To no avail, can I let you go. Who knows what you'll tell to the people you surrounded yourself with. I'm sorry, but I'm keeping you so I can sell you." Carrigan growls, watching disdain grow evident upon her face./p  
p dir="ltr""How long have you known you're my half uncle? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Midnight asks, growing disgusted./p  
p dir="ltr"Carrigan sighs, hanging his head in a bout of defeat. He's ashamed of making out with the girl. He thought for a minute he could pretend she was a stranger, but he was wrong./p  
p dir="ltr""I've known since you let me know who your idiot father was. I didn't have to tell you, Midnight. What I know is no concern of yours." Carrigan boldly speaks, taking off his shirt./p  
p dir="ltr"A new fear rises in Midnight, "Yes, it is! Especially since we're family."/p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, if I were to let you go. You'd have to act like we're enemies. The FBI know who I am, and I'd really rather you not seem friendly towards me." Carrigan pulls on a plain black tee shirt./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm confused. You say you're letting me go then you're not. What the fuck is happening?" Midnight blurts, squaring up to him./p  
p dir="ltr"Carrigan knew it all must come to an end. He had been preparing to teach her fight until Mars came to him with the news of Samuel being dead. This lead the blondish red haired male in disbelief, unable to comprehend what took place./p  
p dir="ltr"Mars knocked on the door, standing in the doorway. His eyes flitted to Midnight, slightly widening a fraction. He didn't take Carrigan serious about the fact that he had the fourteen year old in his bedroom./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight had her gaze on the floor. Too disgusted by the fact that she almost gave herself in a twisted, sickening way to her half uncle without questioning it./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, I'm not letting you go so easily. You see? What you don't know won't hurt you. As for what you will forget, I truly am sorry." Carrigan whispers./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight lifts an eyebrow, "what in Hades name are you going on about? And, why is Mars here?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Sorry for your loss." Mars shrugs, apologizing in a monotone voice. He'd been the one to burn her house down, having no guts fo kill Samuel. Hell, his strongboss/strong didn't want him to burn down the house, but no thanks to Claudia it's what had to happen./p  
p dir="ltr"The FBI had been hot on her trail for ages./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight turns about to ask in a blurt when a blunt object collides with her head. She grows dizzy while dogs line her vision. "Loss?"/p  
p dir="ltr"They watch as she hits the ground. "Mars, let's get the lost girl to the river shore. We've got to get the rest of the evidence before we can turn your blonde friend in."/p  
p dir="ltr"Mars nods, doing as his boss suggests./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	43. Chapter 43

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Groaning, the Sinclair girl opens her grey eyes to the beautiful, gleaming waves of the river. A smile tugs onto her lips until doubt crawls into her mind. How did she end up unconscious on the river with no memory of who she is? A frown is what took hold of her delicate features, leaving nausea to splash around in the pit of her stomach./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight!" The voice of a concerned male called. His hazel eyes locking on the figure they were worriedly searching for./p  
p dir="ltr"A girl figure in red stood beside the brown haired male overlooking a girl hardly taking recovnition of her own name./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight purses her lips, rubbing her arms due to the goosebumps on her skin. Her view is soon blocked by the most beautiful guy she had ever seen. Did she know the boy with pale eyes, resembling a mix green blue? Her eyes took in the short, gold bronze hair hidden beneath a dark green baseball cap./p  
p dir="ltr""You are beautiful." Midnight comments, reaching out to touch his face./p  
p dir="ltr"The blonde briefly smiles until it's turned into a frown. "Midnight, do you not remember your own name?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Wait, Midnight's my name?" The girl asks, dropping her hand from his face. Her grey eyes flit down to her outfit, widening at her weird hair./p  
p dir="ltr""Yes, and I'm Rocky. My brothers are Colt, Tum Tum, and how could anyone forget Baby?" Rocky hesitantly informs, crouching down in front of the confused girl./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight scrunches up her nose, shaking her head. "No, I don't know you. I don't emeven /emknow myself."/p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky groans, frustrated by the news. He isn't sure he should wave the others over for fear of startling the girl into silence. So, he gently placed a hand on her lap. "You woke up here with no clue as to who you are?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight gnaws on the inside of her cheek, softly nodding her head in agreement. "Pretty much. Do you know where I live?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky dispenses a new kind of sadness to her. He allows his gaze to flit to the others over her shoulder./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight had chose to sit on on a rock, overlooking the dark waters. She felt at peace for being able to breathe in the nature around her./p  
p dir="ltr""Your house actually got burned down." Rocky gave her the blow, keeping his hand on her leg./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight couldn't mind. She was too busy trying to recall the events of the previous hours, finding none. "So, where are my family? What about my mother and father?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky shook his head, feeling officially out of his league. Using his free hand, he waved the others over./p  
p dir="ltr""Rock, what's up?" Colt is the first to come into view of the grey eyed girl./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby follows pursuit while Tum Tum had remained by London's side for fear the boy wouldn't make it./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight has amnesia. She remembers nothing." Rocky states as her grey eyes fall on Colt, lifting in question./p  
p dir="ltr""Are you my twin? We share the same eye color." Midnight wonders aloud to the blue ninja./p  
p dir="ltr""Uh, no. Mine are hazel." Colt shivers in disgust by the absurd idea./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is even more confused. "Then, who are you people? Why are you bothering me? It's like you're trying to annoy me."/p  
p dir="ltr"Baby points to Midnight, "Rocky, I think you're the confused one. Midnight has no problems remembering who she is."/p  
p dir="ltr""Who's the red viper?" Midnight growls, clenching her fist. She accidentally digs fingernails into the boy crouched down in front of her./p  
p dir="ltr""I will knock sense into your head, dalmatian girl!" Baby promises, fuming at the new nickname./p  
p dir="ltr""Baby, you're a firecracker flame. Look at this as another of your A-List names. This is just more creative for an amnesia ridden chick." Colt says, taking his girl off to the side./p  
p dir="ltr""Are they together?" Midnight asks Rocky in a low whisper. She watches amusement briefly flash in his green blue eyes./p  
p dir="ltr""You could say that. They usually balance one another out." Rocky smirks as the couple gets into another short lived tiff./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight copies him in smirking as she softly places her hand on top of his hand./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky is semi startled at the contact of the girl, setting him on him fire with a newfound confidence. He didn't want to push her away. He didn't mean to in the first place, but what can you do when you want someone you couldn't have?/p  
p dir="ltr""How is the red viper cool, Jeffrey?" Baby asks with her hands, falling to her hips. One eyebrow was raised as she challenged the blue ninja to explain himself./p  
p dir="ltr""Okay, think about it. It's got flare to it. How can you not see that? It's like you in all the best possible ways." Colt informs the redhead who turns to eye the water./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby presses her lips into a hard line, "her father has the nickname of Viper!"/p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, but he's a lame old dude with no care for anyone in the world." Colt reminds, rolling his eyes./p  
p dir="ltr""You have a point there." Baby sighs, turning to the blue ninja. She just out her bottom lip in a pout, "you haven't even asked me to be your girlfriend."/p  
p dir="ltr"Colt had been working up to it. He needed advice from Midnight who currently was in no given state to give any. He groans, "I'm working up the courage!"/p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, when? Next year?" Baby asks, calling him out on it./p  
p dir="ltr""If it takes that long! I'd do whatever I can to please you, Baby!" Colt shouts, throwing his arms about./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky rolls his eyes, helping Midnight to her feet. He steers her in the opposite direction. He decided they needed alone time. He kept an arm around Midnight who no longer seemed to mind his touch, "We should go fetch my youngest brother then head home. My parents might let you stay with us."/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight frowns, having wanted to know how the odd couple would turn out. She can't complain on the hand, still wanting to spend time with the blonde who seems eager to not let her go./p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum has tears trailing down his pale cheeks. He never got the chance to tell the other boy how he felt. He stands on his toes to lean in to plant a kiss on the other boys lips. He didn't know you could feel so strongly at such a young age. Frowning, he places his pink lips on the other pair who for a minute come to life; giving the yellow ninja a bout of hope./p  
p dir="ltr""Wit?" Tum Tum lightly asks, earning a flutter of the eyes from the male./p  
p dir="ltr"London gasps, opening his mouth to speak when his eyes shut down. His entire body began shutting down, leading the yellow ninja into worry./p  
p dir="ltr""Tum Tum," Rocky softly calls to get his baby brothers attention. He motions for the boy to come on. "Let's get out of here."/p  
p dir="ltr"Tum Tum weakly nods, knowing sticking around be no good for him. He's reluctant to release his grip on the other boy yet he does. He slowly walks over to his older brother, weakly greeting Midnight who doesn't acknowledge it./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight is staring off into space like she's trying to recall something she can't. She shakes it off, raising an eyebrow at the two boys in curious question./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	44. Chapter 44

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight furrows her brow. Who the Hell is she?/p  
p dir="ltr"The mother of the boys agreed to allow her to stay with them. She even let Midnight take the room at the end of the hall once it had been remodeled./p  
p dir="ltr"Of course, Midnight couldn't mindlessly thank the woman enough. She did it so often she wondered if she were a crazy person. It took sometime getting used to while she'd witness the Baby girl often arguing with her so called guy. She swore they got along on most occasions./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, please, your memory needs to return. I need your help." Colt says, scurrying into the newly painted bedroom. His eyes fell on the girl, sitting at a plain desk casting a skeptical gaze around the room./p  
p dir="ltr""I can't even help myself." Midnight softly replies, setting down the pencil she'd been using for her homework. Her eyes flit to the anxious boy, wishing she had something for him./p  
p dir="ltr""Well, I'm in need of relationship advice. How would you go about asking someone out?" Colt muses, biting down on his bottom lip./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight copies his action, shrugging. She had been to the high school occasionally seeing sweet gestures. Of course, she mostly clung to the blonde boy's side too afraid to get caught up in anything. Her mind kept blanking every time she attempted to drum up an answer from her past./p  
p dir="ltr""Aren't you dating the red viper?" Midnight sports a look of confusion./p  
p dir="ltr""Okay, how would you go about asking her out after she broke it off with you? I was waiting to run by my idea of asking Baby to promise herself to me with the ring. I have to two twin ones almost like weddings bands, but aren't. I wanted to take her on a picnic." Colt spews in a rush./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight breathes in his long explanation. She tilts her head at the plain, white roof emlosing /emherself in deep thought. "Why twin ones?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, focusem! /emThat is not the issue here. Do I tell her I love her?" Colt ponders, throwing his hands around like a mad man./p  
p dir="ltr""You ever try writing her a song or poetry?" Midnight softly asks, watching him crinkle his nose in disgust./p  
p dir="ltr""Baby doesn't like that sort of mushy stuff." Colt gives a shake of his head./p  
p dir="ltr""What does she like?" Midnight quizzes, quirking an eyebrow at the blue ninja./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt snaps his fingers, smiling at her. "I should take her to the baseball field. She'd love that. We can play some ball then I can ask her-"/p  
p dir="ltr""-Why is it important you ask her something that may as well as be an engagement? Just ask her to be your girlfriend. How hard can it be if you truly like her?" Midnight spouts off, annoyed by the male in her view./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt grimaces, "Baby is only fourteen while I'm just fifteen. We can't get married or engaged."/p  
p dir="ltr""What you want to do sounds alot like an engagement to me, Blue." Midnight scoffs, rolling her eyes./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt chuckles, "Night, you wouldn't even know love if it struck you in the head. Your memory is in pieces like your love life."/p  
p dir="ltr""Bugger off, Jeff. Some of us don't have time to pretend we're in love." Midnight grunts, rolling her eyes at him./p  
p dir="ltr""Colt, give her a break. Unlike you, she knows how to date a guy. You took ages to ask Baby on a date even after you two locked lips. Oh, let's not forget; Midnight is the one to help you with that little stint." Rocky scolds, standing in the doorway- listening in on the conversation./p  
p dir="ltr""So? You dated Emily for a brief moment. Turns out, she just wasn't that into you." Colt is quick to remind his brother. He sticks a tongue out at Rocky who chuckles./p  
p dir="ltr""emColt, /emall I'm saying is who do you have to thank for kissing the girl of your dreams?" Rocky smirks as his brother blushes a deep red./p  
p dir="ltr""I can't see how anybody is into the pretensious dweeb. He's so cocky, confident, and arrogant. Who could forget sarcastic, bitter, and reckless?" Midnight wrinkles her nose in distaste at dating the blue boy./p  
p dir="ltr""Which is how you just described Baby." Rocky mindlessly runs his hands on his jeans./p  
p dir="ltr""Thank you for your advice, Midnight. I know how to re-ask Baby to be mine. This time it will stick." Colt turns, ready to walk past when Midnight makes a lame attempt of an joke on his behalf./p  
p dir="ltr""Jeff to the rescue! Hold your daughters, lock up your steeds." Midnight begins laughing at her own response./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight-" Colt seethes about to bite off her head when Rocky grabs his shoulder, shooting him a glare./p  
p dir="ltr""Thank you, Jeff. See ya." Rocky pats his shoulder as Colt proves reluctant to leave. He allows his gaze to fall on Midnight, smiling like a child during recess./p  
p dir="ltr""What? He's a boring git. Not that you're much better." Midnight sighs, taking a jab at the blonde. She lays her head on her notebook, having finished up her schoolwork./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky lightly chuckles, coming over to lean on the desk. He grips it hard, thinking on how to pull the chair from under the girl. "If I'm boring then why make the effort to hang out with me?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, I'm not making an effort, Sweetheart. You're just around so it's easier to hold up false facades." Midnight blatantly retorts, having heard none of what left her lips./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky jokingly bites hit bottom lip. He removes himself from the desk, starting for the bedroom door. He could always ignore the girl to prove his point, but given the circumstances of amnesia he didn't think so. He settled for teasing her the best way he could./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, you know where to find me when you're ready to accept your feelings for me." Rocky softly calls from the doorway. A playful edge shown in his tone./p  
p dir="ltr"One Midnight didn't distinguish. Instead, she shook him with another retort. "Feelings? I know we have some form of sexual tension, but their are no feelings I share with you. Cool?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Some form of sexual tension?" Rocky mindlessly ask, growing pink with the question./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm not daft, Rocky. I don't think anybody else is. Sorry about your luck, buddy." Midnight responds, doodling away at the back of her notebook./p  
p dir="ltr"How to respond to her sure statement? Rocky didn't know how, wanting to make a snide comeback. "Night, we don't share any form of sexual tension. We're friends...right?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Boundaries, boy, boundaries. emEven /emI don't classify strangers as friend. I'm still trying to piece how I got to this house where I'm familyless at best." Midnight spouts off, shooting up to close the bedroom door. She couldn't afford for him to be around her talking all crazy./p  
p dir="ltr""Midnight, you're no stranger. How long is this amnesia going to last? Well, into the summer?" Rocky feels frustration building inside him. He wants her to remember due to how lonely the road was starting to feel. Gutted, he did like the way she'd sometimes snap back at him, proving to be a bit of challenge- he missed the girl who loved the oddities in life./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky knew it's what made the fourteen year old her sane self./p  
p dir="ltr""Rocky, emplease /emdrop it." Midnight seethes, earning a sigh from his peach pink lips. She purses hers into a thin line once he's left her alone. She silently nods in agreement to herself./p  
p dir="ltr"This is how things should be, right?/p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	45. Chapter 45

p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight had come to be in the Douglas household before she couldn't take much more. She felt the tension stirring in her veins every time she'd sneak a glance at the blonde boy stronghad /strongbeen there for her since day one. She was half ready to toss herself out of the window in the bedroom, grinding her teeth together. She couldn't get him off the brain in every turn she made. She'd have odd fantasies, flustering her to the brink of becoming pink./p  
p dir="ltr"Of course, this didn't help by how Rocky chose to always stir up the feelings. He'd occasionally do schoolwork with her or force her to watch a movie with the rest of his family while keeping close proximity to the girl./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight faked sickness to get out of going to the mall with the Douglas family./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt copied Midnight so he could sneak off to meet his girl at the baseball field./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight took a shower, wrapping herself in a towel. She returned to the bedroom, finding a humor filled blonde sitting on the edge of her bed. She rose an eyebrow, crossing her arms over the towel while a frown placated her lips./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky was invested in one of her journals, fully aware of her arrival to her to the bedroom. "Midnight, you should have just told me."/p  
p dir="ltr""Told you, what?" Midnight plays coy, quirking an eyebrow at him./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky puts down the journal, gazing up at her. A small smirk tugged on his lips, fully drinking in her body. His face turned a rosy shade, no longer having the confidence to tease the girl. He was half tempted to bolt from the bedroom, considering his parents would kill him./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, I, uh, never mind." Rocky says, averting his gaze to the floor beside the girl in a towel. He knew it was wrong to pine for somebody while they were half dressed yet why do it when they were fully clothed? A sigh escapes his lips as confidence builds in Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight smirks, "Cat got your tongue? Or do you prefer dogs?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Night, this is no time-" Rocky looks up, narrowing a glare in on her./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, for what? You read my journals. It's out in the open. Would you like to go first or are you going to sit there looking pretty all night?" Midnight confidentially voices, anxiously moving closer to him./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky raises an eyebrow, allowing himself to eye her up. He wants her, but he isn't willing to pressure her. He keeps his hands on his lap, shaking his blonde head of hair. He doesn't expect for her to straddle him, causing his cheeks to further redden. "Night, I-"/p  
p dir="ltr""What? No words for Mr. Confident any other time of the week?" Midnight softly coos with her grey eyes locking on his pale green blue ones. Her face was inches from his, daring him to pull her into a heated kiss./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky stutters, barely able to speak. He feels her fingers intertwine with his hair, kneading into his soft gold hair. He feels her arms snake around his neck, bringing his lips closer to hers. His breath catches in the middle of his throat. "We aren't even a couple."/p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight softly chuckles, pressing a finger lightly to his lips. She snorts at his statement, nonchalantly shrugging. "We could be. Only, you seem too chicken."/p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky hesitates, allowing her to press her lips gently to his. He soon grasps the situation, placing his hands on the back of her waist side. He returns the kiss, trying to fight for dominance. He ends up, moving to where she is laying on her back on the bed; continuing their heated makeout session. He's gripping her hips, hovering above the girl./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight seems hungry for the affection as memories flood into her mind. She jerks under his touch, freezing up. Her grey eyes flit shut as she turns her head to catch her breath./p  
p dir="ltr""Night, are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" Rocky softly asks, noting her new formed tension. He lets go of his grip on her, pulling back to eye the tearful gaze of the saddened girl./p  
p dir="ltr""No, it's not you." Midnight croaks, shaking off the tears. She pushes herself to a sitting position, briefly making contact with him. She's come to accept whatever they have not questioning their previous kissing session./p  
p dir="ltr""Then, what's bothering you?" Rocky voices, moving to sit beside the solemn girl on the edge of the bed. One of his hands interlaces with hers for comfort. He'd wait forever for her if it took that long./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight sadly sighs, laying her head in the crook of his neck. She squeezed his hand in a gentle manner. "I appreciate you always helping me out, but I should tell you- I kissed my half uncle and I briefly liked it."/p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky furrows an eyebrow, "Your memories are back?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Yes and no. I recall vague parts of what took place. They just started to return to me. Slowly, but surely." Midnight lightly muses./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky sighs, allowing his face to breathe in the top of her hair. "So, do you remember willingly leaving with him?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Yes and no. I never should have gone in the first place. The man can kill somebody with one knockout." Midnight shakily replies, gripping his arm in harsh need for her memories to stay blurred./p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky wraps a comforting arm around her, running soothing curls on her arm. He didn't think it would be enough, but would be proven wrong over the upcoming weeks./p  
p dir="ltr"•••/p  
p dir="ltr""I love you, Baby. Nobody else will cut it for me." Colt beams, profusing his love in the school cafeteria. He vowed to make a fool of himself to prove his heart belonged to the girl./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby pouts, smirking silently to herself. She had been feigning as if she could live without the blue ninja which had him doing stupid stuff to prove otherwise. Her eyes grew a fraction upon the promise ring he got her. She told him she'd think about it, leaving the boy with his mouth agape./p  
p dir="ltr""Do you think she's ever going to let Colt forget this?" Barbie asks, enjoying the french fry she stuffed into her mouth./p  
p dir="ltr"Light tilts her head in thought at the two, "I wouldn't. I'd leave him hanging for a good year or two."/p  
p dir="ltr""That's harsh." Rocky pipes up walking over to the table with his tray. He was accompanied by Midnight who kept close by him./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight didn't feel emlike/em being alone or stuck with memories slowly returning. Every time one came to mind; she'd have a near breakdown. So she kept herself busy with other people when she could or fun projects since all her schoolwork had been done. She'd pretty much passed with flying colors yet she couldn't say the same for the blonde, sticking by her./p  
p dir="ltr""I agree. Maybe, try a few months or less." Midnight chuckles, earning a snort from Rocky. The girl wore a soft pink knit sweater that he managed to find for her aside from taking over his old grey-green striped hoodie. She still loved her pink while refusing to let anybody change her odd sense of life./p  
p dir="ltr""Baby, emplease! /emI love you! I've never felt this way about anybody." Colt shouts, following her to their table./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby sighs, crossing her arms. She was happy hearing Midnight is regaining her memory which made things a little less complicated between the two girls. "Colt, be a dear, and go fetch me juice."/p  
p dir="ltr"Colt groans, doing as she insisted. His eyes land on the others, pleading for them to help him out as he walks off./p  
p dir="ltr""Really, you should lighten up on the poor git. He's also frustrated enough. Just give in then have him wait until marriage for a simple kiss." Midnight widens her eyes at her mischievous suggestion./p  
p dir="ltr""You really want to kill Colt off?" Rocky asks, raising an eyebrow at the girl./p  
p dir="ltr""You only live once." Tum Tum solemnly spoke, picking around at his tray of food. The boy was in therapy, dealing with his tortured emotions. He begged his parents to let him go when the pain inside deepend. He was a mess without his best friend by his side./p  
p dir="ltr"London had passed away from the smoke inflating his lungs./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight grew to recall her brief step-brother, grimacing each time she could at the memory. Her hand would automatically go to one of Rocky's in her need to hold onto something. "No, I don't."/p  
p dir="ltr"Rocky grew used to Midnight holding his hand so he didn't jump after the first few times she would. He began to welcome it, soon noting the affection in her grip. He could tell it was her way of showing how she felt without having to say it./p  
p dir="ltr"Light, Barbie, and Shadow had heard the whispers of what took place at the Sinclair household. It didn't stop the three hanging around with the Midnight girl or checking up on the Douglas boys to see if they were all alright. They had come to terms with the aftermath of how true friends would lookout for you even if you didn't classify them as your best friend./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt returned, handing Baby a thing of apple juice. A frown was pressed into his juicy, plump pink lips. He was upset as he sat on the other side of Rocky. His eyes taking notice of how close his brother was with Midnight, leading him to raise an eyebrow./p  
p dir="ltr"Baby sighed as her bright blue eyes flit to Colt. If she had to, would she spend the rest of her life with him? Only him. She pushed the dark cherry thick rimmed glasses to the bridge of her nose, lightly grazing the freckles dotting the around the area. Her red curls were in a loose ponytail to her back as she took in his saddened gaze./p  
p dir="ltr"She rarely saw the blue ninja upset. She didn't want to be the cause for his sadness nor did she ever want to lose her blue ninja. Sighing, she reached across the table to grab one of his giant, slender tan hands. A bubble of giggles arose to her lips at the giddy sensation, blossoming in her heart at how she wanted to be his forever./p  
p dir="ltr""Colt, I love you more than anything in the universe. I don't think I've driven you insane long enough so I accept your promise. I promise to continue to be the crazy, red ninja chick you fell for." Baby grins, watching Colt blush./p  
p dir="ltr""I accept." Midnight voices, speaking on the behalf of Colt. She got too invested in their relationship by the end, ready to throw her arms around the redhead herself./p  
p dir="ltr""Is that a promise or threat, Baby?" Colt chuckles, choosing to semi ignore the outburst of Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr""A bit of both." Midnight answers for the redhead, gaining a scowl from the people at the table./p  
p dir="ltr""Night, could you let them answer one another? We know this a moment you've longed for since you saw how they were ogling each other, but give the rest of us time to see it firsthand." Barbie sheepishly calls, playfully nudging the girl across from her./p  
p dir="ltr""Besides, have you forgotten me already?" Rocky asks next to Midnight, feigning her while trying to hold in a chuckle./p  
p dir="ltr""Right, embecause /emit's not like I daydream about you on a daily basis." Midnight sarcastically quips, rolling her eyes as the blonde beside her blushes at the confession./p  
p dir="ltr""Spice is right. It is a bit of both." Baby grins, soon tossing her arms around him. She kisses him, making Rocky wishing they'd get a room./p  
p dir="ltr""She's more of a emBallerina/em." Rocky corrects the couple beside him. His wording had been meant for Midnight - not like they didn't already know this./p  
p dir="ltr"Colt took it upon himself to allow Baby to sit in his lap, irritating the blonde boy./p  
p dir="ltr""Aren't you giving us ninja lessons this summer at the cabin your grandfather left you three in his will?" Baby asks the blonde, lightly slapping his arm./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, Colt is helping and so is Tum Tum. We know enough to teach you." Rocky replies, briefly glancing at Midnight./p  
p dir="ltr"Midnight was strongreluctant /strongto fight. She couldn't find it in herself to deny she needed to be able to protect her own self. She wouldn't always be in the presence of Rocky which bothered her to a degree./p  
p dir="ltr""Awesome." Shadow high fives Light and Barbie./p  
p dir="ltr""I have a question for the not so newlywed couple. This mean you're girlfriend-boyfriend or do I say you're dating?" Midnight looks over Rocky at the two./p  
p dir="ltr""Yes." Colt softly coos, planting a kiss on her lips./p  
p dir="ltr"So the strongdays /strongwore on as normal./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


End file.
